A Second Chance In Love
by cherrila
Summary: Have you ever been in so much pain that you wanted to kill yourself? Well that's exactly what Lucy Heartfillia did when her love chose another...but what if she got a second chance in love? Read through as our favorite spirit- mage goes through Love,Pain,Humor and Drama as she tries to stop the increasing threat of 'The General' through the crazy plot-twists I put them through! XD
1. Chapter 1

The Cure For Any Pain

**Lucy's P.O.V**

I ran through the streets of Magnolia,tears streaming down my face and sobs wracking my body. Oh sorry, let's start from the name is Lucy Heartfillia,I have blonde hair,chocolate-brown eyes and a sculpted body.I don't have any parents because they're dead but that's okay because I'm a member of FairyTail, a place where **supposedly **everyone is _family..._

_ What a lie..._

_ What a big fat lie..._

Yes you heard me,I Lucy Heartfillia soon to be former memeber of FairyTail called their famous 'Nakama' statement a **BIG,FAT, LIE!**

You might disagree but I've experienced it first hand,if you're weak they kick you out,replace you or ignore your existence._Yes FairyTail..._

But there is a way to end all the pain...It's easy,fast and at times absolutely painless...The answer?

_Suicide. **Hello everyone! This is my first fanfic so I would appreciate any help and reviews!:)**_


	2. Chapter 2 :)

Suicide And A Decision (still Lucy's P.O.V )

I walked to the edge of a cliff and gave a crooked smile._This would surely kill me._I turned my gaze to Magnolia,and the FairyTail building._¨Goodbye FairyTail...¨_ And off I jumped.

As I spiraled downwards I looked up at the sunset and smiled.

*_Flashback*_

_I sat at the bar alone and watched the entire guild revolve around **her. 3** months...3 months since she returned and they still party over it.I wasn't jealous but being ignored for 3 months straight really puts a downer on ya.I sighed sadly and looked at my ¨team¨, even them...I turned my gaze away when suddenly they called me over.I faked a smile and walked up to them feeling dread curl inside my_ stomach._ ¨LUCE,Luce, LISTEN!We're kicking YOU off our team so Lisanna can JOIN!¨He then turned to the shocked mage and gave her a passionate-full on lip kiss.I never felt so broken in my life as I did LOVE had just kicked me off our team and kissed her. Natsu Dragneel. My heart tore into pieces with his name, pink-haired fire-breathing demons stuffing them down...that was just now..._

_*Flashback End*_

_*BOOM*_

_Everything blacked out._

* * *

Normal P.O.V

A body could be seen falling off the cliff,bursting open as it hit the rocks,blood bursting out and spraying at FairyTail the 'Salamander' suddenly felt an aching pain in his chest,knocking the breath out of passed it off as nothing even though he felt the need to break into sobs_.He too had forgotten her._

* * *

Timeskip: An hour after **_lé_**_ tradgedy. (still Normal P.O.V)_

_The blonde's body began shimmering gold and slowly disappeared into the air until only tiny a few tiny specks were left. SUDDENLY there was a blinding light and in place of the busty blonde there stood a rust haired (busty XD) girl with one bright teal eye and the other a light(also bright) emerald green!**(I actually have a drawing I made of her that i'll show later)**She looked around curiously,surprise evident in her eyes as she stood from her crouched position and quietly walked to an apartment,locking the door tightly behind her._

* * *

Lucy's P.O.V (same time as above paragraph)

I found myself in an empty space,nothing was anywhere, and everywhere was another me showed up and looked at me with sad eyes.I gasped¨_Who are you?!Her(my?) expression remained solemn¨**I am you,You are me... but you can be someone other than me,while I can only be me and not you.¨****  
**_

_¨What?!¨I really wasn't in the mood for riddles now,I mean who would?!**(me:Slowly puts hand up Lucy:*glares* me:puts hand slowly down XD)**_

_Another figure appeared beside the other me and gazed at me lovingly **¨Lucy dear,I'm so proud of you,you've done so much..but you don't deserve to die of a broken heart,you will be given a second chance,use it well Lucy..I'm so proud you're my daughter.¨**She faded into specks and disappeared._

_¨Mom..¨Tears poured down my face as she disappeared.¨Thank you so much mom...¨_

_A bright light shown around her and her body began to disappear. The other her smiled lightly as Lucy waved good-bye._

_**¨Get them back Lucy...get them back¨**  
_

_¨I will¨ She whispered as the last of her body other Lucy smiled.**¨Arigato Mist,and good luck.¨**_

** YAYY!U Second Chapter in One Day Cause Y'all are EPIC!ANyhoo I'll probs. upload next chappy tommorrow so bye-bye for now my Super-cookie friends and readers! Don't forget to review!:) ~Over-Enthusiastic Cherrila**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 A New Appearance And Life

Lucy's P.O.V

When I first ¨_awoke from the dead¨_ I was curious to see if I had changed at all,I still had the same clothes and whip except for my keys,they disappeared.I quietly looked around to make sure no-one saw me and nimbly slipped into my apartment. I walked upstairs and grabbed the mirror only to see;staring back at me, not blonde haired,brown eyed Lucy Heartfillia but a girl with rust-colored hair**(With Silver highlights)**a teal eye and an emerald eye with rosy-pink lips!

3...

2...

1...

¨_Wow.¨_The only word I could think of to describe myself,don't wana brag**(Me: But Lucy, you brag all the timeee Lucy:*glares* Me:hehehe)**but I looked AMAZING!

I paused in my victory when I suddenly remembered something,I looked down at my right wrist and sighed in was gone...I was free now..but where would I go?What would I do?

¨_**Revenge**_...¨The wind whispered as it flew through my window.I smiled _Revenge on those who left me...on those who forgot..Revenge on the ones who replaced me and REVENGE on the one who broke my heart._I went to my money safe and took all my jewels**(Jewels=Currency is Fiore)**which totaled to 800,000!I actually always had enough for rent I just saved it up for rainy-days like today!Since this months rent was paid for I had all those jewels to spend for myself!I sighed and grabbed a towel, soaking into the warm water shortly before heading to snuggle up in bed.I locked my window tight and set up a magical barrier on it so **he** wouldn't come.I snuggled into bed and took one last look outside before closing the curtains._¨They'll regret everything¨_

* * *

Natsu's P.O.V (same time)

We had a great time with Lisanna on that short mission and everyone congratulated us except Luce!She was probably on a mission or went home early,she probably went home early since Luce rarely takes missions by herself!**(I swear I feel like pummeling Natsu right now)**I trudged down the path to my home when I stopped by a familiar apartment._¨Might as well..¨_I ran to the opposite building and jumped off hooking my arm onto the window only to slam into glass.**(Me:HA TAKE THAT NATSU, YOU DESERVE IT FOR HURTING LUCY! HA! Natsu:...)**I slammed my fist against it only to be blocked by a barrier.I punched it again but nothing happened.I jumped down and walked away confused but shrugged it off, she probably wanted some privacy.

As I walked off though one question remained in my head _¨Why would she lock the window?¨_

**_(Oh Natsu you dense dense idiot!)_**

* * *

Lucy's P.O.V (Next Morning)

Sunlight shown down on my eyelids, pulling me out of dreamland.¨_Aughh¨_I moaned, I didn't want to get up but I had to get to the gu-Oh wait...Memories of yesterday flooded through my brain and I looked at my , it was all real!I sighed happily and got up, it was 6:35 but people here sleep in late so I soaked into the warm water of my tub and washed my VERY long was very silky and the silver highlights shone but it took me an hour still to wash and dry it.I grabbed a black tank-top,purple skirt,my black combat boots and added a purple bow for an accessory before heading out to the nearest gothic and armor store.I bought several pairs of dark colored tank-tops,tops,blouses,skirts,shorts,shoes,cloaks and combat gloves etc., I also bought a make-up set and some hair bands before heading off to the armor section of the store.I took all the weapons they had (infinite space pocket sized bag,requipable knives,2 katanas, a few poison daggers as well as a huge pure silver sword) before heading to the armor section and grabbing every one (let's just say every armor Erza has o.o). I dragged everything to the counter and paid for it (700,050 jewels) although the sales clerk looked at me like I had gone loco.I went home and packed some neccesary items as well as leaving my landlady a small note.I got a ticket and looked out of the window as the train left. ¨_This is my new life, my -bye Magnolia!¨ _And with that I fell asleep.

**Hey guys! Here's chapter 3 just like I said, I'll also probably upload chapter 4 today too so make sure to check!Don't forget to review and for the ones that do here *gives huge chocolate chip cookie*! Arigato Minna! ~T'll later today-Cherrila :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Training And Tears Of The Sky

Timeskip: 3 months after Lucy Disappeared

Wendy's P.O.V

¨_Lucy..¨_I couldn't bear to say her name after what I found...

*Flashback*(a week after Lucy had died)

A little blue haired mage was skipping down the road, heading to an apartment before stopping with a shocked celestial mage's apartment had a rent sign in front of it!Wendy quickly ran to the land-lady and asked her where Lucy was.¨_The little brat just off and disappeared, never came back so I'm selling it.¨_Wendy quickly picked up Lucy's faint scent and found herself at the top of a cliff,looking down and gaping as she saw blood.

_¨No...¨_was the only word she could muster as she sunk to her knees and burst out into that day I always went and put fresh flowers at her grave everyday.I grew distant from the guild members,refusing to speak and taking dangerous missions by myself to come back with scars or fatal wounds.I don't care though, Nee-chan would be proud!If she was here..

*Flashback End*

And that's how I am now, sitting in a dark corner by myself,glaring at anyone and everyone that dares come near.

_¨Lucy...¨ ...¨Please come back,I need you...Please...¨_

I walked to the request board and snatched a mission,tears streaming down my face.I placed it in front of the bar-maid and banged on the looked at me pitifully and stamped the paper,arguing was no use. I grabbed the paper and began walking out.I passed Team Natsu and they called me over but I just shot them a hateful glare and walked out.

_¨I'm so glad I quit the team...those...those..¨_The blast of the train interrupted my thoughts as we pulled away from Magnolia.

_ ¨I wish you were here Lucy-nee...¨ _

* * *

_~Meanwhile, At An Abandoned Forest~_

Lucy's P.O.V (Same time as Wendy's p.o.v)

I was running laps around the entire forest, avoiding trees,jumping over pits and hills,climbing up mountains and swinging from vines! I was the girl Tarzan,except that I was in a forest and I wasn't raised by monkeys.

Over the one week time I had improved my speed and stamina greatly,I could now run 160 mph for 35.25 miles while dodging obstacles without using magic!**(Me:GO LUCY,GO LUCY!)**I could also easily blend into the forest and shadows,especially since I wore camouflage clothes!

(Random)Timeskip: 1 hour after punching tress

I was quietly punching trees **(Me:How can you PUNCH TREES quietly? Lucy:AG...Just get back to the story!)**when I heard a large deafening roar behind me and turned around to see a ginormous red scaly dragon.

_¨ROOOARRRRR!¨_The dragon looked very familiar when I suddenly realized who he was!

¨Hi Igneel.¨

The dragon looked down at me with surprised eyes. ¨I know you from your son, I used to be in the same guild as him.¨I and Confusion flashed through the fire-dragon's eyes as he transformed into his human form.

¨Lucy?!¨

* * *

Igneel's P.O.V

¨Lucy?!¨I asked the rusty haired girl.

She nodded and smiled.¨Looks like you can recognise me, even if I'm no longer myself and we've never met..¨She smiled sadly.

¨What do you mean, not yourself?¨I asked curiously,humans could be so confusing sometimes,how can you be yourself but not be yourself?!

¨I mean that my spirit is in a different body as in this one, my real body committed suicide and went jumping off a cliff.¨ She replied sadly.

¨_COMMITTED SUICIDE?!¨I screamed, _**(Kids please don't commit suicide,you won't be as lucky as Lucy)**_So that's why she looked different, but SERIOUSLY?!SUICIDE?!_

¨Why?!¨

¨Because ¨She put her head down ¨I was replaced,ignored and unloved...what purpose would I have in the guild?In life?¨She looked up at with pain-filled eyes brimming with tears. I said nothing, I had never known that kind of pain before, to be replaced by the one's you loved.

¨Exactly.. probably don't even know that I existed.¨The tears flew down her face faster and formed a puddle on the ground.

¨You said you met my son Natsu the fire-dragon slayer, didn't he help you?!You're his BEST FRIEND,didn't he stop you?!¨I pleaded.I was desperate to know at least he would try to help!

She laughed bitterly, tears streaking down harder ¨Best friend?Me?HA...sorry to disappoint Igneel but at this point I doubt he would know or care what would happen to me,besides I'm not his mate if that's what you think.

_¨BUT...WHO...WHY!?¨ I was bursting with anger and confusion so hard that steam came from my head!I'LL BEAT YOU TO A PULP WHEN I GET THERE SON!_

_¨Igneel?¨I looked up to see her eyes looking at me with concern._

¨I'm FiNe!¨ I exclained, but inside I wanted to RIP my SON to SHREDS! **(Me:GO IGNEEL,KILL NATSU! Igneel:ROOARR Natsu:STOP GIVING HIM IDEAS!)**

¨His special someone and best friend is Lisanna. Lisanna Strauss.

¨WHAT?!¨ Me the ALL-POWERFUL FIRE DRAGON IGNEEL WAS FREAKING OUT!¨NO,NO,NO,NO!¨I screamed running around in panic!

¨Igneel.¨

¨THIS CANNOT BE HAPPENING! THE FUTURE,HIS FUTURE,MY GRANDKIDS!¨

¨IGNEEL!¨She yelled.

¨What?!¨

¨Calm down,it's ok,I don't mind.I'm over it,besides I have to get stronger!¨She wiped off her eyes and pumped her fist in the air.

I sighed loudly ¨Do you want me to help you?¨Rusty (Lucy) looked at me surprised. ¨Really?¨

I nodded and her eyes immediantly lit up before she jumped on me! ¨Thank you so much Daddy Ig!¨She hugged me tightly.

¨AAACH...CHh¨I couldn't breathe at all,how strong was a human female's grip?!She let me go and apologized. ¨Sowwy Daddy¨ She Put her puppy-dog eyes and apologized.

¨You're welcome and it's fine!¨She smiled and hugged me again.¨When do we start training Dad?¨She asked eagerly.

¨Right now Rusty!¨ She pouted at my nickname but broke out smiling. ¨All right, Let's get this fire started!¨She pumped her fist in the air,her eyes set in determination.I laughed and turned into my dragon form. I could tell this would be a lot of fun!

**Hey everyone ! Sorry this update came later then expected but for makeup I'll try uploading chapter 5 today too! Thank you for all the support! Don't forget to review! *Hands out chocolate-fudge cookies* ~Uber-happy Cherrila :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Part 1 Training Paid Off

Timeskip: 6 months after training

Normal P.O.V

A rusty haired girl with silver highlights could be seen walking out of a huge cave,a midnight black cape with silver and stary-gold lining following after her. She stretched her limbs and sighed.

Lucy's P.O.V

I sighed and stretched my limbs, I'm SO glad training is over!Daddy Igneel wasn't kidding when he said that training would be hard!Over the past months I had trained with some of the dragons! **(Notice key word SOME, not all, in my opinion giving her every power is a bit overpowered but those stories are still good.)**I learned basic fire,star/celestial,darkness/death,some secret sky dragon moves , and a bit of healing from Grandine as well as teleportation!Yesterday was the last day!

¨Misstyy¨There was only one person**(cat)** who ever called me that.I turned to look at my exceed Rusty,Rust for short!

¨Hey Rusty!¨I waved to was a white exceed with rust colored patches on her ear,eye,tail and has sharp sapphire eyes and wears a black cropped top with white lacing and a heart on the side with a matching skirt and combat also has 2 katanas strapped onto her back just like mine!Igneel found her and gave her as my birthday present!

¨Are we gonna go to FairyTail now?¨she whined childishly, tugging on my arm.¨I wana see you kick their buts!¨

I giggled¨Not just yet Rusty,I need some time to pack and we'll be on our way okay?¨

Rusty pouted cutely ¨But Luuuluuuu...¨

I flinched ¨Rusty I told you,I'm not Lucy anymore I'm Mist Silver Fang, weapons master and immune to any magic attack!¨I states proudly.

¨Hai,hai stop braggin' about it!¨ she snapped.I smiled,Rusty was always cold to everyone except me, it made me feel loved,something I always wanted!

I took my sapphire (Literally made of it) pendent from Igneel and opened it up to a picture of me,Igneel and tiny Rusty.¨I'll miss you daddy..¨A single tear slid down my cheek and landed on the I felt a pull on my legs and saw Rusty purring against me.I smiled and scooped her into my arms,hugging her tightly.

¨Thanks Rusty,you're the best friend I could ever have.¨I whispered to her.A loud purr was my response and I grabbed my suitcase. **(Me:Whoa,when did that get packed? Lucy:*shrugs*)**I hugged Rust tightly and began my walk to Magnolia.I wonder if they even know...

* * *

FairyTail Guild

Normal P.O.V

No one in FairyTail noticed she was gone,no one really knew or cared except one sky-dragon those 6 months Wendy had become more ferocious than ever, training to the core and crying every night alone,wishing for her friend to come back.

No one could ever get near her now,not Team Natsu,not Erza, not Mira, not even Charle. She distanced herself from everyone, only taking missions alone and sticking to the shadows of the only contact to the outside world were snarls,growls and glares which she sent to everyone 'The New Team Natsu' with Lisanna. She hated them more than anyone else!

Wendy's P.O.V

I noticed Team Natsu coming near me and growled viciously...Oh how I DESPISE their very existence!I growled loudly again,catching a few stares before I glared them Natsu was still walking to me so I got out of my shadowed corner and walked to the request board, picked the most dangerous mission and marched off to the bar.I slammed it onto the table and snarled to get the bartender's attention,she looked at me and smiled ¨Good Morning Wendy.¨I ignored the greeting and banged on the table, showing my impatience. She look at me sympathetically and took the request.

A warm hand lay down on my shoulder as I waited for my stamp.

¨Wendy¨Lisanna's sickly sweet voice said.I growled loudly and moved out of the fire-dragon slayer's reach,ignoring them.

¨Wendy¨This time it was a certain male dragon-slayer's voice.I spun around and bared my fangs while growling annoyed and menacingly!His hand immediately lifted off my shoulder and he backed away.I turned my attention over to the white-haired take-over mage to see her hiding behind Natsu,clinging tightly to his waist.I growled and took my request from the bar.

¨It's all their fault she left...¨I whispered as I walked out of the door.I looked into the sky and let go of the tears.

¨Please Lucy...Please come back..¨

**SO here's part 1 of chapter 5 cause it's so long! Stuff has been pretty depressing so far but don't worry things will get better in the next chapter!**

**I also wana say an UBER-HUGE-CHERRY_LICIOUS thanks to DALUNA! ARIGATO FOR YOUR SUPPORT GUYS! KEEP REVIEWING!**

**A heads up also to what I am planning in the future! I am planning on writing a one-shot about Lucy so keep your eyes open and check back for more chapters. *Hands out sugar cookies* Bye-bye Minna! ~Cherrila :D**


	6. Chapter 5 part 2

Chapter 5 Part 2 Saved And Reunited :) **(I can't neglect the team forever so here are they're thoughts on Wendy's behavior)**

FairyTail Guild:Team Natsu's P.O.V

Natsu: ¨I don't get it,what did we do?!¨

Gray:¨It's probably cause you have ash for brains pepper spray!¨

Natsu: YOU WANA GO ICE CUBE?!

Erza: ARE YOU TWO FIGHTING?!

Natsu+Gray:NO' MAM!

Lisanna: Maybe she's sick?

Mira:No she's taken over 200 missions in the past months with barely any injuries!

Erza: We will ask her when she comes back home.

Gray: Are you sure that's a good idea? Even Charle can't get her to talk!

Erza: Nonsense! Wendy WILL tell us what's wrong!

Lisannna+Gray+Natsu: Aye Sir!

**(I just wana mention that Happy won't be included that much in my story! SORRY HAPPY!)**

* * *

~Meanwhile,Outside a Wyvern's Cave~

Wendy's P.O.V

Arrgh!Avoiding this thing's attacks are SO hard!

The wyvern shot an acid fireball towards me ¨ROOOARRR¨ I dodged it but this wyvern is seriously getting on my nerves,why can't i defeat it?!

*BAM* It's tail slammed into my head on, knocking me back into a tree and paralyzing my body.

¨Damn..¨I muttered, I tried to stand up but my body refused to obey me.

¨Grrrrr¨It growled satisfied and came up to me,its eyes glistening with hunger! I lay there terrified as tears slid down my . !

¨LUCYYYY!¨I desperately screamed at the top of my lungs!

¨WENDY?!¨A concerned scream replied and I saw a rust and silver blur before everything blacked out.

Lucy's/Mist's P.O.V

¨WENDY?!¨I had screamed when I heard her voice.I got there just in time to see an unconscious Wendy and a hungry wyvern!

I growled and ran to the wyvern, punched it, sending it crashing into a mountain.

_¨IF YOU **DARE** HURT HER,I'LL RIP OUT YOUR EYEBALLS AND SHOVE'EM DOWN YOUR THROAT SO YOU CAN SEE MY KATANAS RIP APART YOUR__ STOMACH!¨_ I screamed and mercilessly beat the wyvern to death before going to Wendy. **(Me:HOLY, remind me not to be on your bad side! Lucy:*smirk*)**

I saw Rusty at her side,patching up her wounds.

¨Lucy..¨She whimpered,my eyes widened in disbelief, she remembered?!

¨Please...come back¨she whispered as a single tear slid down her looked at me sadly and flew off to set camp. I knelt beside Wendy and picked her up,gently stroking her hair as tears slid down my cheek.

¨I missed you so much...¨

* * *

Normal P.O.V  **(I want to say now that the song mentioned below is not mine! It's called Cherry Bard should you want to listen to it)**

A small campfire flickered in the forest,illuminating 2 girls and a cat. Suddenly the Rusty haired girl opened her mouth, a small,angelic tune flowing out of her rosy lips.

¨_When you're rife with devestation¨ _The blue-haired girl stirred and the cat looked up surprised.

_¨There's a simple explanation¨ _A small smile appeared on the Rusty-haired angel.

_¨You're a toy maker's creation, trapped inside a crystal ball¨_She stood up and spun around.

_¨And whichever way he tilt's it,know that we must be resilient..we won't let them break our spirits as we sing our silly song¨ _She danced around the campfire.

* * *

Wendy's P.O.V

There was darkness everywhere when I heard an angelic voice singing a sweet,sorrowful eyes fluttered open and I looked up to see a rusty-haired girl singing softly.

_¨When I was a little girly,a galloping blaze overtook my city¨_My eyes flung open at the familiar voice.

_¨So they shipped me off to the orphanage,said ditch those moves if you wana fit in¨_I looked up at the girl and tears welled up in my eyes.

¨_So I dug one thousand holes,and cut a rug with orphan o'les¨_She twirled around and around.

¨_Now memories are blurred and their faces are obscured,but I still know the words to this song...¨_Her eyes suddenly lit up and she spun me in the air, her kind,smiling face never faltering.

¨_When you've bungled all your bangles, and your loved ones have been mangled¨I smiled widely as she hugged me tighter and smiled brightly._

_¨Listen to the jingle-jangle of my gypsy tamborine!¨She spun me once more before finishing the song._

¨_But these chords are hypnotizing and the whole worlds harmonizing, so please Wendy stop your crying and just sing along with me!¨We both _smiled brightly and hugged tight.

¨Nee-chan...¨I whispered dreamily, she smiled tiredly at me and hugged me again. ¨I've missed you Wendy...¨She lay down and pulled a blanket over us.

I fluttered my eyes trying to keep awake¨Goodnight Nee-chan¨ I snuggled against her and she chuckled.¨Goodnight Wendy¨

**U OMG I ALMOST DIED OF KAWAINESSS(cuteness)!THEY ARE SOO KAWAII! FOr those who loved the bonding between these two I won't disappoint! Next chapter will have even more sisterly bonding!ARIGATO FOR YOUR SUPPORT MINNA!DON FORGET TO REVIEW! I'll try to upload next chapter today too! *Gives mint-chocolate chip cookies* BYE! ~Cherrila X)**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Sisterly Bonding :)

Next Morning

Lucy's/Mist's P.O.V

I woke up and stretched,yawning tiredly. I looked to my left and smiled when I saw a sleeping Wendy!SO CUTE!I resisted the earge to hug her and went to a nearby river to get us some food.I caught 12 with one ,new record! When I returned I cooked the wish and went to wake Wendy.

¨5 more minutes..¨She groaned and turned to her side.I giggled at her cute expression.

* * *

Wendy's P.O.V

I heard giggling and sat up dazed.

*Blink*

*Blink*

I saw a rusty haired blur with silver highlights and colorful eyes smiling at me.

¨Good morning Nee-chan..¨ I mumbled sleepily.

¨Good Morning my little Wen-chan!¨

I looked around surprised, we weren't at the wyvern's cave!¨Umm Nee-chan, where are we?And where is that wyvern?¨

She giggled¨Oh well ya see, you kinda got a wee-bit paralyzed and I helped you out a bit!¨

¨A BIT?!¨A rusty colored cat exclaimed. ¨YOU POUNDED IT TO DEATH,THEN RIPPED OUT ITS EYEBALLS,SHOVED THEM DOWN ITS THROAT AND USED THE WINGS TO MAKE A HALLOWEEN COSTUME!¨ **(Me:0.0 Wendy:0.0 Lucy:Oh come on guys..you know I meant well! Me:*shakes head and shivers*)**

She twiddled her fingers and rubbed her head¨Hehehe..sorry 'bout that!¨She apologized with and the cat sweatdropped.

¨It's okay nee-chan and arigato for saving me!¨I said. Her eyes lit up and she squealed before jumping on me,knocking us over.

¨OMG,YOU'RE SO KAWAII WENDY!¨She exclaimed.I laughed before suddenly stopping.

¨Nee-chan you are Lucy right?¨She giggled and nodded, giving me another hug.

¨Yup, and guess what! I met your mom too, she told me to take care of ya cause some guild is being mean to ya!She pouted then added¨No-one should be mean to a cutie like you!¨

I stared at her in shock.¨Grandine..?¨I asked as tears began falling out of my eyes,her mood quickly changed and she hugged me tightly.

¨She misses you very much¨she said and handed me two sky blue ribbons with white lacing like clouds.¨Here,it's for you¨She smiled and wiped off my tears.

¨Plus I have 2 just like you so we can be twins!¨She squealed trying to cheer me up. I laughed and wiped off my tears before giving her a hug.

¨Arigato...¨

¨No prob. Wen, anything to make ya smile!¨I laughed again and she spun me around before letting me go.

¨So Wen-chan, ya wana go there?¨ Her voice became serious and her expression became emotionless.

I realized she meant the guild and frowned then smiled.¨You're coming too right?¨

She squealed at my cuteness and turned bubbly again.¨Of course my little Wen-chan!¨She smiled then frowned¨But you'll have to call my Mist Silverfang and I'll have to be emotionless and speechless if not whisper!I immediately frowned caught my look and smiled ¨Don't worry Wen,you'll hear me through telepathy!¨ I immediantly perked up again and hugged her laughed and pulled out some black/white headphones and Ipod,grabbed her purple suitcase and pulled the hood of her cape over her head. I smiled and started skipping ahead when I saw her talking to the cat.I looked at her confused and she sighed ¨Rusty here,has some stuff to do but she'll catch up!¨

¨Ok!¨I smiled and waved at the cat as she flew waved back and disappeared.

_**¨Now then,let's get**_** going!¨**She said through telepathy.I smiled and began walking through the forest, our hands held tight.

_Things sure have gotten interestin' _I thought.

**_¨Yep¨_**

* * *

**SOO KAWAII! I ALMOST DIED! but then i remembered I didn't finish this well! Anyhoo hope you liked! THx For All the support Everyone!**

***gives white-chocolate-chip cookies* Bye and don't forget to **review**! ~Cherrila :)**


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 The Mysterious New Member :o

Normal P.O.V The FairyTail Guild

¨MIRA,WHERE IS WENDY?!¨The guild members hid under the tables, terrified of the demon's murderous gaze.

¨Erza calm down,Wendy is still on the mission.¨Mira replied sweatdropping.

¨SHE SHOULD HAVE COME YESTERDAY!¨The demon bellowed,at that moment the guild doors burst open to a smiling Wendy and cloaked guild stopped stunned as they watched the little she-devil(Wendy) smile for the first time in 6 months!¨Welcome to FairyTail!¨Wendy cheerfully told the figure, the figure nodded and headed up to Master's door with Wendy at her heels, the guild stayed quiet as they went into the room the door closing behind them with a *thud*.

_3..._

_ 2..._

_1..._

¨EHHH?!¨

* * *

Master Mackarov's P.O.V

A soft knocking came from my door and I sighed tiredly.

¨Come in.¨The door opened and I caught sight of blue-hair and a black cloak.

¨Oi Macky,we've got someone who wants to join!¨A cold voice said and I looked up to see Wendy and a cloaked figure behind her, the cloaked figure had a rather powerful aura radiating from them.

¨You may join,judging from your power you could be an S-class mage**(Just to clarify she isn't an S-class mage yet..;))** so I will allow you access to the second floor and S-Class missions.I stacked some papers and looked at the cloaked figure¨I need to know your name,reason why you would like to join this guild and of course your appearance.¨The figure didn't reply and nudged Wendy who in turn sighed tiredly.

¨She said you don't need to know¨I looked curiously at the figure,it was obvious that Wendy had a very strong bond with them, after all the figure made them smile... I sighed and gave the figure the stamp, they removed their right combat glove and stamped their right head ached as I tried to remember why it was so familiar but when I couldn't remember I gave up and walked out of the office with Wendy and the figure following.

¨OI!LISTEN UP BRATS,WE'VE GOT A NEW MEMBER!¨

¨You can call her Silverfang!¨Wendy added as the guild erupted into cheers.I looked up at the cloaked figure for any emotion but all I saw was an emotionless emerald eye staring aimlessly off to space.**(Also,in this story she has an eye-patch covering the blue/teal eye..Idk why but she just does..)**

* * *

Lucy's/Mist SilverFang's P.O.V

I watched as the guild erupted into cheers and sighed inwardly._I'm such a fool to have thought that they might have remembered..._

_¨Hey_ Mist-chan?¨I looked over at Wendy as she sent me a message through telepathy.

_**¨Yeah,what's up Wen?¨**_

_¨I'm gonna go get the reward for that mission earlier_ k?¨I sighed,_there goes all my joy..._

_**¨Yeah,go ahead just hurry up and be safe.I don't want to be left with these**_ Idiots...¨

Wendy giggled and gave me a big hug before walking out the guild doors.I was watching the doors close after her when I caught something pink heading my way at rapid speeds.

*BAM*The sound of him slamming into my barrier echoed through the guild but he stood up and tried to come close again but smashed against the barrier.I sighed and walked downstairs,ignoring the stares or calls that I got.I walked to a corner of the guild and set a barrier around so no-one could come close. I heard slamming against my barrier but ignored it and got my iPod+headphones out and sat in my corner.I shut my eyes(or eye in this case) when I felt a strong but curious gaze coming from the second floor. I opened my eye and studied him,he had gotten more muscular and stronger while I was gone...

_**¨Yo..¨**_Lamus looked around surprised before locking gazes with me.

_¨Damn,who is this__ chick?¨_I heard him think and rolled my eyes.

_**¨Thanks for the warm welcome thunder-head¨**_Laxus glared angrily at me for his new nickname.

_¨Damn You!¨_

I shook my head slightly at his language _**¨Meh...whatever¨**_

_¨Why the hell don't you just speak noobie, and whats with the barrier?!¨_

I sent him an image of me glaring and answered back¨_**Why should I tell you anything?¨**_

_¨Grrrrr!¨I gave a small smirk as Laxus growled loudly, scaring everyone near away._

¨_**Tsk,tsk,tsk**_¨I then cut of telepathy and sighed._Come back soon Wendy¨_I thought.

* * *

Natsu's P.O.V

¨Hey SilverFang!¨I yelled and pounded against her shield but she ignored me and looked up at the second floor.I followed her gaze and found it on Laxus who was staring at her with a glare.A swerve of emotions flew through me and I found myself jealous that her gaze was on him and not on me...why would I be jealous, I love Lisanna right?I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard a loud growl come from Laxus.I turned back to SilverFang in time to catch a passing smirk.I looked at her confused but found her dozing off. Suddenly some bandits ran into the guild and straight at SilverFang. Said person stuck a finger out and the bandits began levitating in the air with chains wrapped around their neck. She opened her eye and stared straight into one of the bandits eyes,pure fear reflecting onto hers from grabbed the chains and began dragging the bandits out before stopping at the door and waving backwards.** (A.K.A not turning around but waving to those behind you)**I stare after her as she walked away.. what an introduction...

* * *

Lucy's/Mist SilverFang's P.O.V

After I dropped off the bandits I walked through town and explored,only stopping when darkness surrounded the sky. I stood under the moonlight and walked up the familiar street. I smiled widely when I found my old house and jumped onto the roof,looking off at the of Team Natsu flickered into my mind, and I shook my head sadly,those times are over now...

¨Please Come back soon Wen-chan..¨I closed my eyes as my hair flew all around me.

¨I'm so alone...¨

* * *

Next Morning: L/MSF's P.O.V (lucy/mist silverfang, ill be using their initials for P.O.V)

I awoke from the sun shining down on my lashes and yawned.I looked around dazed before remembering yesterday and smiled,I pulled my hood on tight and quickly walked to the guild, hoping to see my little Wen!

*CREEK*The guilds attention turned to me as I walked to Wendy.

**_¨Wenchan!¨¨I missed you SOO_**** much!¨**Inwardly I squealed when Wendy burrowed into me.

¨I missed you so much nee-chan!¨She hugged me tightly and squealed.

_**¨EEK,me**_** too!¨**Outside I merely gave her a hug and sat down in my corner with headphones blasting music.

* * *

Natsu's P.O.V

I watched as a smiling Wendy greeted and hugged SilverFang who acknowledged her with a small hug before heading to her corner.

¨Wendy!¨I called to her and she turned around, her smile turning into a scowl when she saw me.¨What?!¨She growled and I winced at her harsh tone but asked¨How come you talk to her but not us?¨

Wendy growled loudly¨Because unlike you she ACTUALLY CARES about ME and her FRIENDS!¨

¨Hey we care abo-¨I was cut off by a punch in the face. **(Me:YESSSS..REVENGE NATSU,REVENGE! Natsu: help..me..)**

¨Don't you dare say that Salamander! Because of YOU she left, the sister,the mother, she was everything to me and you drove her away!¨Tears poured out of her eyes and she ran out of the guild sobbing. SilverFang stood up and walked after her,giving us a long,hard,emotionless stare.

¨**Idiot¨**The word echoed through my head. **(Me:¨-.-...wow Natsu, you know you're gonna die now right? Natsu: But,It,It wasn't my fault!** Me:-.-...Dead...)

* * *

L/MSF's P.O.V

I tracked Wendy's scent to a cliff,the cliff I died on...

I saw Wendy there,crying by herself as the sun set.I took off my hood and eye-patch and hugged her to my chest.

¨Shh¨I cooed trying to comfort her.¨It's alright Wendy,I'm here,I'm here..¨She buried further into my chest and continued sobbing.

I felt my heart-break at the sight¨It's okay,Wendy, I'm here and I'm not going anywhere¨ She merely hugged me tighter and I watched the sunset,gently stroking her hair, once it finished I looked down at the resting dragon-slayer in my expression softened and I pulled my eye-patch and cloak on before attaching her onto my neck.I slowly began making my way to the guild. _Stupid Team-Natsu..._

* * *

Normal P.O.V (At the FairyTail guild)

After Wendy and SilverFang left, the guild stayed silent and stared at the door,their brains still trying to process what had happened moments ago.A few moments later the doors to the guild creaked open and SilverFang came in with a sleeping Wendy draped around her neck. The guild remained silent as SilverFang headed towards the infirmary and broke out into chatter as soon as the door creaked shut.

¨Did you see that?!¨

¨I can't believe she brought her back!¨

¨What do you figure she did?!¨ As the guild continued to chatter in low voices Team Natsu quietly made their way to the infirmary and opened the door to see the dragon-slayer sleeping peacefully on an infirmary bed with SilverFang beside soon as SilverFang noticed them she immediately stood and headed to the door,only to be stopped by the scarlet S-Class mage.

¨How did you get her back?¨Erza asked in a stern voice (and with a stern gaze).SilverFang said nothing but held Erza's scarlet mage sighed and the three ( Gray and Natsu too) headed to the sky-dragon-slayer only to be stopped by a barrier._¨Only The Caster and The Sky-Dragon-Slayer may pass_ It Natsu looked up at her with angry and pain-filled eyes but she only shook her head and left behind an angered and dejected feeling team.

* * *

L/MSF's P.O.V

I shook my head at their angry and hurt gaze.I can't let them near her,not after what they me. Plus Wendy would totally kill me. **(Lucy:You just HAD to ruin the good moment didn't you? Me: Sowy Lucy,couldn't resist) **I walked around and found myself under the sakura tree that he had once uprooted for me...Tears welled up in my eyes and I vanished from the area before more painful memories could come.

* * *

** The weekend is here+happy cherrila=NEW CHAPTER! But this has to be one of the MOST DEPRESSING chapters I've written yet DX...my heart nearly broke :( Oh well, anyhoo how's everyone?I'm epic as usual but no surprise there, I am the sole source of EPICNESS after all! And in my book anyone who reads this is epic too! Just not as much as me XD. I'll also probs. update chapter 8 today too so make sure to check back! Don't forget to review! *gives out lemon-flavored cookies* Bye-bye! ~Cherrila X)**


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Erza K.O :0 **(i love this chapter so much because of the words K.O and Erza together... XD)**

**Ok first off I wana say sorry for not uploading a chapter like I said I would but I caught a cold this week and it JUST HAD TO FREAKING GET WORSE!ARE YOU KIDDING ME WORLD?! WHY,WHAT DID I EVER DO TO U?! JUST WHY!? *sobs in emo-corner* ehem..anyway back on topic here it is!**

L/MSF's P.O.V

I walked out of my apartment and slowly made my way to the guild.**(Me:YES,SHE ALREADY HAS A FREAKIN APARTEMENT SO DEAL WITH IT..-.-)**My new apartment only cost 60,000 jewels and quite ironically it was on BLUEBERRY STREET!Oh the irony...

WHEN SHE GOT THERE **(don't ask,just felt too lazy to write about the sites of Magnolia)**

As I made my way into the guild I noticed that everyone was eerily quiet and watching me.I kept walking in like I hadn't seen them and went into the infirmary to check on my little bundle of all, if ANYONE came near MY little Wen-chan I could assure them I'd have their dead body's duc-taped onto my wall.**(I'm such a sadist today..)**I quietly opened the door to see her sprawled out over the bed with a scrunched up-concentrated face...SO KAWAII! I resisted the urge to hug her to death and decided on a much more...'_fun' _way to get her awake..at least for me. MWAHAHAHA! :D

* * *

Wendy's P.O.V **(i love this part!)**

**_¨wendyyyy.¨_ **An annoying high-pitched voice chirped in her head, momentarily dragging her away from her dream of Romeo confessing his love for her. **(XD)**

_**¨Wen-Channn..¨**_The voice continued chirping in her head, annoying her to the full extent. She groaned and rolled onto her stomach smashing her face deeper into the pillows hoping to shut the voice up.

_**¨WEN-CHAN!¨**_A bucket load of ice came tumbling down onto the once peaceful sky-dragon-slayer who had now shot up in bed and was ready to beat the living daylights out of the intruder,only to see a rather amused and smirking SilverFang.

¨Nee-chann!¨ I crossed my arms and pouted at her. She giggled and shook her head.¨ Sorry Wendy but I wanted to know what you were thinking about!¨The older mage had replied innocently and gave her the puppy-eyes in a pleading position. I sweatdropped at her ridiculous lie,Lucy could read minds if she wanted to.

¨ Why didn't you try reading the mind of someone else like, I don't know...Erza?¨I retorted proudly when a small devilish smirk crossed Lucy's face.

She tilted her head in an innocent manner and held her chin like she was thinking deeply about something.¨No! Erza's thoughts are boring! They're just about her...and Jellal...doing some...err..stuff!¨She nonchalantly finished. **(Me:Whether or not you want it pervy is up to your mind ;)**

I turned beet red as images of what they could be doing flickered in my mind, only it was me and Romeo instead. SilverFang mock-gasped and pretended to be surprised ¨_Oh Wendy! I never knew you could be so dirty!¨_

I opened my mouth to retort but was cut off again by her voice.

¨_But.._DON'T WORRY!I TOTALLY SUPPORT YOU AS LONG AS I GET TO BE THE GOD-MOTHER!¨She proudly shouted and pumped her fist in the air,doing a heroic pose.

¨_NEE-CHAN!¨ _I shrieked out of embarrassment and she giggled,ruffling my hair.

¨Just kidding kido,but if you do ever pull it off,I HAVE TO BE THE GOD-MOTHER!¨She declared seriously.¨I even have the contract!¨She pulled out a long parchment from her skirt and proudly presented it. **(when I reread this part I literally fell out of my seat laughing,imagining it!)**

I just stood there stuttering¨Wha?Bu..bu..bu..0h never mind that! Why did you really wake me up Nee-chan?¨ I asked seriously, even though she looked different and was more powerful, I knew Lucy wouldn't wake up a person if she didn't need to.

She twiddled her fingers nervously and put the parchment aside before looking shyly up at me from her bangs.¨We..we..well I got this mission..and I was hoping you could come with me?¨Her voice coming out like a child whose favorite lollypop had been taken away.

I eyed her for 3 seconds before squeezing her into a tight hug.¨Of course I will Nee-chan!¨

Her eyes (eye) immediantly brightened and she squeezed me into a tight hug spinning around the room doing what I presumed was a 'happy dance'.

¨YOSH! AND NOW WE WILL _EPICALLY _GO DEFEAT THE MONSTERS!¨She ran around the room flailing her arms and screaming while I sweatdropped at her childish actions. **(me: XD..Just couldn't help the EPICNESS refrence..she is MY O.C after all..)** I shook my head and looked at the mission, it said:

_Please Help! Demon's have taken over SunShadow Village,please send (S-class) mages immediately!_

_Reward: 1,000,000 jewels Client: Takumi Crystal_

I looked up at nee-chan worriedly.¨Nee-chan are you sure we can do this?I probably will get in your way...¨ She tilted my chin to her level and looked me straight in the eye.¨Wendy,you're the one person who cared and still cares, the one person who actually matters to me,you will NEVER be in my way.¨ Tears lined up at my eyes before she continued ¨And plus look at it this way, if we screw up at least we screw up together!¨She stated proudly as I face-palmed._'This woman...¨**¨I know right?¨**_ She replied in my head and I sighed before gathering my things.** _¨So let's get going!¨_**She pumped her fist in the air and pulled her hood up before walking out. I smiled happily and skipped out behind her.

¨_I'm so happy Lucy's home!¨ _**(This part is just so...XD ..)**

* * *

Normal P.O.V

A few moments after _she _had gone inside the infirmary the door creaked open again only for the sky-dragon-slayer to now follow after the figure as they headed for the guild exit. Before they were stopped by Erza Scarlet *cough*resident*cough*demon*cough...

¨And where are you going?¨ Erza's firm voice echoed through the guild. SilverFang handed Erze a paper who took it and read aloud. **(Please tell me you remember it! It's only a few sentences above for peeps that have short-term memory...like me...sigh..) **Erza glared up at SilverFang once she read the mission out loud.¨First of all,missions need to be stamped and second you need an S-class for this mission!¨Erza's swords shone brightly as if ready to be used. SilverFang however did not waver like one of the most epic people we know who is the sole-**(me: ehem...*cough* sorry back on topic!), **instead she pointed a finger towards the bar from where the stamp levitated over and stamped the mission before presumably disappearing to its original spot. Erza's glare intensified as SilverFang attempted to walk past her only to be stopped again. ¨I said you needed an-OOF!¨Erza's speech was cut-off by a punch from SilverFang who then effortlessly swung Titania over her shoulders and proceeded to walk out of the guild.

_5..._

_4..._

_3..._

_2..._

_1..._

EHHH?! **(me:*doing victory dance* uhuh, GO LUCY,GO LUCY,KICK ERZAS BUM TO OUTERSPACE! CMON EVERYONE! CHEER WITH ME! X)**

* * *

L/MSF's P.O.V

_heheheheheheh..._I smirked and looked back at the guild before turning my gaze to Titania. _We could of worked Titania_..._We could've tried_..._to be friends..._ I shook my head of those thoughts and glanced down to Wendy's shocked but pleased expression. _That doesn't matter anymore...I'm back and I have someone with me...too bad it isn't you my old friend, Erza... _**(me: Such deep,deep parts of the story..AW WHO CARES, MY O.C KICKED ERZA¨S BUTT!)**

**ehehem..anyway I'm UBER sorry for updating late but like I said,super bad cold+stomach flu going around= No CHAPPYS! but.. Cherrila good+SUPER SORRY=NEW CHAPPY! YAAAAYYY! In the next chapter you'll find out some rather interesting all, it's the chapter with a twist to the usual! Still gonna end in Nalu though! Maybe I could make other pairing versions? hmmm.. IDK! ANYWAY..HOPE YOU LIKED MY EPIC O.C DESTROYING ERZA! YOU'll SEE MORE OF THAT IN THE NEXT CHAPPY! DONT FORGET TO REVIEWW! ARIGATO FOR YOUR SUPPORT MINNA!SORRY FOR ANY SPELLING MISTAKES! BYE! *gives out strawberry-tarts* Bye-bye! ~Cherrila X)**


	10. Chapter 9

The Mission And A Little White Birdies Secret **(Hint: It is not Mirajane and the next few chapters will have lot's of NaLu!) So besides that point I wana say that I didn't update because I was busy writing for the next few chapters, BUT I will have 1 FULL WEEK WITHOUT SCHOOL! WOOOOOO UPDATES!YAYYY! :)**

At Sun-Shadow Village; L/MSF's P.O.V

We exited the train station and into Sun-Shadow ..technically it was only me since Wendy fell asleep on the train and Erza was...yeah,currently the village was rather-quaint and nice looking other than everyone keeping a 4 feet distance between me and them. I wonder why?Then again they must think I'm the devil if I've got Titania hanging off my shoulders like a rotting corpse. _So naïve..._ I looked around a bit more and realized I had no idea where our client was...I snuck a glance to the snoozing-sky-dragon-slayer..._should I? _

*FLASHBACK*

¨_Okay nee-chan listen up! If I fall asleep on the train DO NOT WAKE ME UP! Or else...I'll be sure you can't walk for the next few years, and that's a promise!¨_

*FLASHBACK END*

_Yeeeahhhh..._I'm not waking her up! I looked around again and sighed._Oh well!Looks like I'll have to find him myself!_I pumped my fist in the air for luck and set off on my EPIC quest! **XD **I walked up to a nice-looking lady who was window-shopping.

¨Excuse me Miss-¨ I began politely.

She spun around and threw her purse at me.¨AHHHH!¨She screamed and ran away...

*Blink*

*Blink*

Well...not how I expected that to go... I saw a gentle-man walking down the road and ran up to him¨Sir-¨ He spun around with wide eyes and threw his suitcase at me screaming¨STAY AWAY FROM ME YOU DEMON!¨ And he ran off...¨-.- _WELL THEN..._ I put the suitcase down and looked around the empty streets to see a little-cinnamon haired boy sucking a swirly-lolly-pop and walked up to him. ¨Umm...hey there-¨I knelt to his level and looked him in his green-eyes. He looked up at me with wide-eyes and ran off screaming ¨MOMMY,MOMMY! HELP! THERE'S A STRANGER AFTER ME!¨

...

...

...

_OH COME ON! _I exhaled loudly and looked at my precious parcel **(No it's not Erza..). **_Nahhh...I won't wake her up...I just have to do it myself!_I weakly pumped my fist in the air and set off on my quest.

30 totally worthless minutes later...

_I HATE YOU WORLD!_the thought echoed through her mind as she tiredly dragged herself to the farthest building from town.

* * *

Timeskip: At Takumi's Place

Wendy's P.O.V

I woke up to two people conversing.

¨Is there any more info. you could tell us?¨ A feminine voice asked which I immediately recognised as my nee-chan!

¨No,I'm afraid not miss,the demons just come at day-break and take everything and everyone!We've tried staying up but we are too tired and the ones who can fall asleep from the demon's spells!¨ A masculine voice answered.

¨Very well then,we will take care of them.¨ I heard the shuffling of feet and felt myself get carried out of the room.

¨Nee-chan?¨ I questioned sleepily.

¨Hey there sleepy-head, sleep well?¨ She smiled brightly at me and waved.

¨Uh-huh¨ I rubbed my eyes and looked around dazed when I saw a red blur. I blinked and rubbed my eyes. Yep..she's here. ¨Um Nee-chan, remind me again why _Titania _is with us again?¨  
¨Oh dont worry about that! She just got a teeny-weeny-beeny bit in our way so I took care of her.¨Lucy replied while smirking sadistically. I remembered Erza getting knocked out at the guild and sweatdropped._Right..That's called taking care of it?_

¨ Well anyway, we have a mission to get to!¨She chirped happily and began walking to a valley.I just nodded and followed quietly. Still can't believe she owned Erza!

_**¨Well ya better believe it sista¨**_I jumped into the air at her voice in my head.

_¨AHHH! Nee-chan WHAT THE HELL?!_I glared at her.

_**¨Hehehehehe..¨**_I looked at her and pouted,crossing my arms. She just smirked.

_**¨Nee-chan get out of my head!¨**_ She pouted and shook her head. **_¨Erza's just thinking about doing stuff with Jellal again!...I can show ya if you want...¨_**She trailed off suggestively while I sputtered and blushed. _Innocent,pure, MIND! __**¨AWWW! STOP DENYING YOUR LOVE AND WANT FOR HIM! I TOLD U,I ALREADY SUPPORT YOU! NOW WE JUST NEED THE BABYS!**_She stated proudly in my mind. _PURE WENDY! THINK PURE!_

**_¨Hahahahahaha!¨_**She laughed into my mind smirking and I glared at her.

¨RRROOOOAAAARRR!¨ Our conversation was thankfully cut-off by a load roar.

¨We're here.¨She said seriously.

* * *

L/MSF's P.O.V

Sure enough,when we got there it was filled to the brim with demons,they remained unfazed by our arrival and continued rampaging around.I grabbed my katanas and ran toward one,slicing breezily through its stomach.

*Whoosh* The sound of my katanas slicing apart demons bodies echoed off the valley. ¨ROAARRGH¨ The demons charged angrily at me while Wendy stood there shocked. I jumped into the air and called out an attack ¨SILVER BLADE SECRET TECHNIQUE:CLONE X 100!¨I shouted and swung my katanas at the remaining beasts.**(This is a move I made up,basically it doubles each of her blades (each blade get's 50 cloned blades) equalling to 100.) **the hissing of their bodies sliding open could be heard for miles.I stood and collected some blood.

¨N-n-n-nee-s-s-san-n-n?¨ I looked up into the shocked and slightly frightened brown-eyes of Wendy,my eyes softened. ¨Let's go Wendy,our jobs done.¨She nodded and quietly followed along. When we got back to town Takumi looked surprised ¨You're done?!¨He exclaimed.I felt irritated but just gently nudged Wendy and she nodded. Takumi seemed to sense the mood because he immediately straightened up and handed us our reward.I took 1,000,000 and looked over at Wendy who was avoiding my eyes. I bought our train-tickets and we sat down.

_**¨Wendy,are you**_** ok?¨**I allowed concern to show on my normally emotionless face.

_¨Hai.I'm just amazed by your powers.¨_She answered.

I looked at her sadly _**¨You don't have to be scared,I won't use them if you don't want me to...¨**_Wendy whipped up her head and looked at me frantically. _¨No,no! That's not what I meant! I was just wondering if I was strong enough to be your partner!¨_I looked at her surprised for a moment before bursting out into laughter.

_**¨BWAHAHAHAHA..ar-are you sug-gesting that you're we-weak?!¨**_I wiped tears out of my eyes as she blushed. _¨No nee-san, you're just so powerful!¨_ ¨No worries Wendy, this isn't even half my power.I even have some secret sky-dragon-slayer moves you could learn!¨Wendy nodded eagerly before stopping suddenly ¨Um..Nee-chan did we forget someone?¨ I looked at her confused ¨No, there's you,me-¨

¨SILVERFANG, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU WHEN I GET THERE!¨

...**XD**

¨Eheheheh,you think she's mad?¨ I twiddled my fingers.

Wendy sweatdropped. ¨Very.¨ **(lé person who was left behind for those who forgot was known as resident red-headed devil of Fairytail...XD)**

* * *

At The FairyTail Guild; Normal P.O.V

A white-haired take-over mage nervously twittered her fingers and glanced at Laxus. Normally the take-over mage was very cheerful and calm but today she was forlorn and nervous. Who wouldn't?She was keeping her relationship with Laxus a secret and believe her its not easy!Laxus was growing more impatient and overprotective everyday! She could tell Natsu liked her but she had already done so _much _with Laxus, she couldn't just leave him after that experience...Lisanna sighed...Why was life so frustrating?She looked around the guild for the energetic pyro and caught Laxus's gaze,it was time,she would tell him! ¨Nat-¨She was cut off by the guild doors slamming open loudly to a drenched and pissed-off Erza.

¨SILVERFANG!¨she bellowed causing the entire guild to nearly faint from her gaze. As if on que, the FairyTail guild doors opened to reveal said person and a sky-dragon-slayer. Erza roared and charged at SilverFang but she merely stuck out her palm and held Erza by her forehead. The 'demon' bellowed and glared at her.

¨YOU-¨The demon was cut off by a punch from SilverFang who then calmly walked around the scralet corpse and into her respective corner. While the guild remained in shock a certain white-haired-take-over-mage and blonde-lightening-mage snuck into one of the back rooms of the action did not go unnoticed by SilverFang and she followed behind them,carefully hiding her presence.

* * *

Inside The Room

¨How much longer are you going to keep this up Lis?¨ Laxus's voice echoed off the walls of the room. Lisanna fidgeted nervously and sighed ¨I don't know...I havn't told him we're together,much less that we started dating a few weeks ago-¨

¨A FEW WEEKS!We've been together for a MONTH woman!¨Laxus exclaimed and looked at her with a stern expression.

...

Laxus sighed and softened his gaze before continuing ¨You have to tell him soon,you're only playing with his feelings now and I don't know how much longer I can hold myself back.¨ Lisanna sighed deeply and looked up to meet his gaze.¨I'll...I'll tell him sometime this week..¨

...Laxus looked at her with doubt.

¨I promise!¨ She assured and he grunted in reply before they both exited outside.**(The back room connected to behind the guild so they'll entrance through the front again.)**

* * *

Back Outside The Door;L/MSF's P.O.V

¨Wow...¨I never imagined Lisanna with Laxus. I shook my head of those thoughts,the important thing here is that _he _will have his heart broken. I turned my gaze over to look at _him _as _he _eagerly looked around for the take-over-mage. He caught my gaze and I held it for a while before walking out of the guild.

*Flashback*

¨You're such a weirdo!¨

*Flashback End*

My bangs covered my eyes as I walked into the forest near his house.

*Flashback*

¨C'mon Luce! Let's go fishing!¨

*Flashback End*

I sighed deeply as I looked out into the horizon.

¨_I need to think...¨_

* * *

Natsu's P.O.V

I was looking around the guild when I caught SilverFang's gaze.I felt happiness course through my veins and I grinned giving her a small closed her eyes and slowly walked out of the guild, leaving me with the feeling to drag her back by my side when my mind suddenly fuzzed and I saw a blurry-blonde-blob coming towards. ¨Natsu!¨I tried to grab her hands but caught air instead as she slowly faded away crying ¨You promised you wouldn't forget!¨I shook my head and looked at the guild doors suddenly having a tingling feeling to go to SilverFang for comfort.I shrugged off the sensation and instead turned my attention to Lisanna who had just come in with Laxus...hmm I wonder who the blonde-blob was?

**YAAAYY!CHAPTER IS DONE! HOPE YOU LOVED IT MINNA! STILL ALIVE FOR NOW!WHY AM I WRITING IN CAPS LOCK?! IDK BUT HOPE YOU LIKED IT ANYWAY! REVIEW OR I'LL SIC THE TOTALLY O.P LUCY ON YA! I'LL HAVE A WEEK OFF NOW SO I'LL TRY TO UPDATE AS MUCH AS POSSIBLE! BYE! *gives macaroon cookies* ~Cherrila XD**


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 Interruptions and The Heartbreaking Truth

**Ohayo Minna! SO this chapter will probably be SUPER short but I promise it's for a good reason! I'll try to upload the next chapter after dis too! Enjoy~**

Normal P.O.V;A few Days After What Happened In The Last Chapter,Which If You Don't Remember You Should Go Read Because It's Epic X)

While most people talked about the strong new member our dear little take-over-mage found it hard to break the news to her dear pink-haired friend. It seemed that when-ever she tried to tell him,something or someone came in their way distracting them. Lisanna suspected that SilverFang knew because she was always there when it happened and it seemed she kept a watchful eye on both her and Laxus as well as Natsu. What confused Lisanna the most however was why she did not question it or tell didn't she say anything if she knew?Did she not care?Then why be so keen about it? Lisanna sighed in frustration and pulled her hair.

_Not A Good Day..._

* * *

L/MSF's P.O.V

I sighed as I slipped out of the one person I could talk to about this predicament was on a mission. Great timing for a mission Wendy._Great timing..._I shook my head and sighed again, No, even if I had her here it still would have happened.I'm just delaying the inevitable, in the end _he_ will still have _his_ heart broken.

_Him..._

_Natsu..._

_Him..._

I looked into the river I was walking by. His reflection stared back at me before grinning ¨_Hey Luce!¨_I shook my head and ran into the woods. I still loved him,no matter what...Even though...even after what _he _after what _they _all did. I still love him. I still love him like when we first met...

I have to help...no matter how much...it hurts...

* * *

Back At The Guild;Lisanna's P.O.V

I looked around the guild and decided it was time!

¨Everyone please listen up! I have an important announcement!¨ My voice went unheard in the usual ruckus and the volume level increased. My eyes connected with Laxuses and I covered my ears.

¨OI,LISTEN UP!¨Laxus hollered. The guild went silent and turned their attention onto him. I sent him an appreciative glance and cleared my throat.

¨Umm hey everyone, Laxus and I have dated for a full month now and we decided to tell you!¨The guild stayed silent for a few minutes their mouths hanging the guild erupted into cheers. Mira sqealed and fainted thinking about little Lisanna's and Laxuses running around the guild. Cana spit out her beer before downing another and congratulating us. Elfman yelled about Laxus being a man for announcing our relationship. Mackarov grinned widely while Levy fell from her bar stool out of surprise.

¨LET'S PARTY FOR THE NEW COUPLE!¨ The guild erupted into dancing and cheers as Kinana scuttled to the kitchen to prepare the food. Everyone was having the time of their except for a certain forgotten fire-dragon-slayer...

** let's see how our Natsu bears with this pain...I'm not that bothered actually,probably cause I don't support Nali. :I Oh well, I'll hopefully be able to upload the next chapter which reminds me! If u guys didn't check it out yet, I wrote a one-shot on Natsu and Lucy, Lucy doesn't kick Natsu out of her bed THIS time...rather uses him for...well go read and find out! I might also start yet ANOTHER story while I'm still writing this one so look out for that as well! Well bye everyone! Sorry for any grammer/spelling mistakes! As usual FairyTail does not belong to moi! Fairytail+Ownership=Hiro Mashinima(hope I spelled that right! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! IT ENCOURAGES ME! UNLESS U WANT ME TO CRAWL INTO AN EMO CORNER AND DIE OF DEPRESSION! ~Cherrila :)**


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 Heart-broken Slayers and Comfort from SF

**AND here's dat next chapter that I HOPE you all were cheering for.I can't exactly be sure with-out reviews so whatever...aw who am I kidding...3...2...1...*bursts into tears* WHY,WHY U GUYS?! I'M AN EPIC PERSON RIGHT?! WHY NO LOVE?WAAAAAAA THIS WORLD HATES ME!*continues crying uncontrollably* Lucy: Um,since cherrila is currently unavailable I'll say the disclaimer: Cherrila does not own FairyTail because if she did we'd all pretty much be in candyland with exceeds being giant-jumbo-marshmellows with wings! Me:*sniffle* ho-hope you enj-joy!**

Natsu's P.O.V

As soon as Lisanna had finished her speech I felt my heart crack and shatter into a million pieces with blonde-haired-lightening demons stomping on it.I stayed there smiling like a fool as Laxus kissed Lisanna passionately. The final piece cracked as I fell into a deep-dark-hole of despair. I listlessly walked out of the guild still smiling.

Nothing.

I could feel nothing as I walked along the path to my home. My heart ached at the sight(it reminded him of Lisanna) and I trailed off the path.

My Parents. Gone.

Igneel. Disappeared. Gone.

A blur of yellow came into my left me.

Lisanna. Disappeared but came not to me.

I emotionlessly walked through the vegetation and I arrived at the like I followed someone elses strawberry-vannila scented fate.

Everyone that held a special place in my heart, everyone I loved more than platonically always left , abandoned me for another. I looked up at the no one love me back?That's a dragons point. Even if they don't have a mate,they need to be loved or they'll corrupt. I always gave so much love, but no-one truly returns it. A few tears slid from my eyes as my mind once again flashed to moments ago.

¨Why...¨...¨Why Lis-WHy?¨ The wind picked up and seemed to push him towards the cliff. Natsu looked down and could end could end all his suffering and pain with a single step. Natsu closed his eyes and stepped forward lifting his foot for the final step when he was suddenly pulled back by two arms.

¨And where are you going?¨

* * *

L/MSF's P.O.V

¨And where are you going?¨He opened his pain filled eyes and stared into mine.

¨SilverFang...¨ He turned his attention toward the cliff and leaned forwards.(leaned to the cliff)

¨SilverFang.¨ He said, his eyes pleading as I held him tighter.

¨SilverFang Please!¨ He begged desperately and struggled.

¨SILVERFANG LET GO!¨ He shouted and punched me. I held him tighter to my chest and shook my head.

¨SILVERFANG!¨ *punch* *punch* *punch* *punch* *punch* *punch* *punch* punch*

¨SILvERfAng...! His punches became weaker and more desperate one after the other.

¨Please...Let go..¨ His voice cracked as he weakly tugged on my arm.

¨I won't let you, I won't let you go like...like she did!¨

He broke.

* * *

Natsu's P.O.V :( **(ok, I was listening to ¨Burn¨ while I was writing so I'm including a few lyrics from the song right here! No, it does NOT belong to moi)**

¨I won't let you, I won't let you go like...like she did!¨

After that little speech my barrier broke,all those emotions that I hid came bursting out in tears and sobs.

¨She-she...¨I broke out into sobs once more as I remembered when she announced it.

¨Shh¨She rubbed soothing circles into my back and I shuffled closer, crying into her shoulder and chest. She looked at me with warm-loving eyes and hugged me tighter ¨It's okay,I won't leave you, I'm here, right here.¨ I looked up from her cinnamon-hair and into her bright and warm emerald and teal eyes.

¨Promise?¨ I croaked out.

She hugged me tighter.¨I pinky-promise.¨ I buried my face into her shoulder again as she looked out into the horizon and began singing.

_¨We,we don't have to worry 'bout nothing...'Cause we got the fire, and we're burning one hell of a something¨ _As she sang I watched in amazement as her hand lit up with a small magenta colored fire.

_¨They,they gonna see us from outer space,outer space...Light it up,like we're the stars of a human race,human_ race..¨She clasped my hand tightly and let go to show my hands on fire as well.

_¨When the light started out,they don't know what they heard...Strike a match,play it loud,giving love to the world..¨_She stood up and made my smiling face in fire.(she made a picture of his smiling face from fire.)

_¨We'll be raising our hands,shining up to the sky...¨_She created drawings of my victories in battle and my favorite catchphrase in fire.

¨'_Cause we got the fire,fire,fire...Yeah we got the fire,fire,fire¨_She transformed into a beautiful Rust and Silver-colored dragon (the size of 'Toothless' from 'How To Train Your Dragon') and pulled me onto her back before we flew off.

_¨And we gonna let it..¨ _She flew high into the air and zigzagged.

_¨Burn.¨_She created drawings of young-me and Igneel.

_¨Burn.¨ _She created pictures of me and my friends.

_¨Burn.¨ _She showed me 'fired up' and

_¨Burn!¨ _For the last one she showed me once again smiling.

_¨We gonna let it burn,burn,burn,burn...¨ _She finished as she slowly descended until we reached the ground.

¨You loved her so much,but she loved another¨ My eyes teared up.

¨But...¨She looked up at the stars.

¨That doesn't mean you deserve a broken heart.¨ She lay down and brought me under her wing.I looked up at her tiredly but happy.

¨Sleep...I'll protect you.¨Her gentle voice said.

¨It's my turn to be your shoulder to cry on,I won't leave,I'll help heal your heart.¨I snuggled up closer to her and she rubbed her head against me affectionately.

For once in my life,I felt truly safe and loved...

* * *

**^-^D'awwwwwwww! SO KAWAII! In fact, I'm in such a good mood, I'll try uploading the NEXT chapter today too! XD YAY! NALU! ^-^ wellsies me hopes you enjoyed! *gives strawberry-pocky-sticks* Bye! No forget to review! ~Cherrila ^^**


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 The Dragon/Feral Side

**NEXT CHAPPY IS HERE MINNA! ENJOYYYYYYY...^^**

L/MSF's P.O.V

I looked at him as he slept under my looked so peaceful,so calm unlike his usual personality. I sighed as I looked up at the stars thinking over what I had said.

'You don't deserve a broken heart...'

¨_Even if you broke mine.¨_I finished in my head. I stood up and heard a displeased growl,I looked down and into huge,deep, obsidian slit eyes of a dragon.( same size as 'Toothless') At first I was surprised,he had unconsciously turned into his true dragon form! He put his claw on top of mine and looked at me with desperation. I blinked,apparently I am now his comfort which he was afraid to lose! He leaned closer to me and kept staring into my eyes with fear. I showed a small grin and nuzzled him gently under his head for reassurance. He looked slightly surprised but then closed his eyes and responded with a pleased purr.I then stood up again and stretched my wings before slowly rising up into the night sky. This action did not go unnoticed by the fire-dragon and he tilted his head,giving me an ADORABLE confused look.

I laughed and signaled him to come up and play. Natsu wouldn't actually know that he turned into a dragon. He would only know if he either changed willingly by bonding with that side of him or if his mate or I was in BIG trouble. Now the reason that he would bond for me was because I was his comfort. Basically I'm like a new toy to keep him distracted and happy so his dragon-side wouldn't go fight Laxus and end up dying. ANYWAY...

He looked up at me surprised and hesitated. He must have thought I wasn't serious. I went down 'til our noses almost touched and licked him on the snout. If our noses had touched that would've meant a kiss. Technically a lick is also a kiss but it didn't mean anything as intimate as it would've if our noses had touched. He blushed anyway though.

I gave him a mischievous grin and flew up again expecting him to follow. He was still blushing slightly but stood up to and flew to join me. When he was close enough I mischievously bit him by the collarbone and took off flying. Next thing ya know we're playing Dragon-Tag! YAY! XD

* * *

Natsu (Dragon/Feral Side) P.O.V

I watched as she gracefully flew into the air,her scales shimmering brightly under the moon-light. My new mate? _Hell Yes._

I tilted my head and looked at her surprised as she invited me to play. My human-side was still moping around his supposed ¨mate¨ while here I was with a beautiful female dragon...Oh well, it's his idiotic fault.(Hey!) I guess I must have made a face because she laughed and flew down so we were snout to snout. Was she really bold enough to initiate an intimate kiss like that now? My heart began racing as she leaned closer and I shut my eyes tightly, my body frozen. *Lick* I blinked and opened my eyes to feel a wet snout. She wasn't that bold. Oh, who am I kidding? I felt heat pool up in my stomach and my scales turning unbearably hot. I can only imagine how red I am!

She gave me a mischievous grin and flew up again expecting me to follow. I slowly got up and went to join her but as I flew I couldn't help but feel disappointed that we hadn't mated. YET that is...but soon...oh soon...

I was snapped out of my thoughts when she gently nipped me on the collarbone and took off.

*Blink*

*Blink*

*grins* Oh I sure have a fun,fun mate...

* * *

Timeskip; 7 A.M

The sun's rays peeked over the trees as we lay panting on the ground,exhausted from our flight. Suddenly she lit up and turned into her human form. I growled protestingly at her, still wanting to play.

She laughed ¨Don't worry Sweetie, I'll play with you again but my dragon form is exhausted.¨ I lay my head down dejectedly after hearing her answer and she gave me a hug.

¨Don't worry, I promise! Besides, my best friend needs sleep too, otherwise we won't be able to play again!¨ She pointed out and let go. I groaned when she let go and grabbed her with my claws, bringing her to my chest and nuzzling her. She giggled and gave me a kiss ¨I'll miss you too you silly dragon,now good-night!¨ She disappeared from my vision and I found myself back in the deep-black void called my masters(Natsu's) mind. ¨Stupid human,she should be or mate by now!¨ I growled impatiently and drifted off to sleep. Dense,stupid human. **(yep.I completely agree with ya, ne Lucy? Lucy: Aye, Natsu is a BIG Baka, In fact he's probably the biggest Baka in the world! Natsu: OI,I'm here ya know! Me+Lucy: :P)**

**AND TAHT was da end. Seriously though, how many chapters have I uploaded just today? I think like 4! YAY! NEW RECORD! And just for da fun of it I might ALSO put the next chapter up today! IDK though, the next ones UBER long. Oh well :P HOPE U LIKED! Don't forget to review Minna! It encourages me to actually upload and write these chapters! BYE! *Hands out chocolate-pocky-sticks* ~Cherrila**


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 More then Just Comfort?

**Ohayo Minna! Here's another chapter full of Nalu! 0W0 Ahhh...Nalu! Well anyways enjoy! =3**

Natsu's P.O.V

I saw myself in the guild,watching the moment where Laxus kissed Lisanna.

¨no...¨ They deepened the kiss.

¨No..¨ Tongues crashed together.

¨NO!¨ I ran and tried to grab her hand but she turned away.¨Sorry Natsu.¨ She said and disappeared along with everything else only leaving a smug lightening-demon.

¨NO, WAIT PLEASE! DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE AGAIN! PLEASE!¨ My vision began swerving and I shot up in bed,tears cascading down my face.

¨Natsu! Are you ok?!¨ I heard a feminine voice exclaim.

All I could see was that one moment replaying in my head like a broken record as I tried to grab her back ¨Please don't leave me alone,Please don't leave me alone..¨ A pair of warm arms wrapped around my waist and held me tightly.

¨Shhh..¨ I stayed quiet and listened to her soothing voice trying to calm me down. I finally brought up my courage and asked the question that I feared ¨Did...she...Laxus...real?¨ I desperately choked out, waiting for her to tell me it was all just didn't,she just hugged me tightly. Tears pooled at my eyes and I tried to hold them in but they broke out and I began punching the mattress.

¨IT'S NOT FAIR! I SPENT SO MUCH MORE TIME! I LOVE HER WAY MORE! SHE EVEN SAID WE SHOULD GET MARRIED!¨ I sobbed out. SilverFang stayed quiet.

¨WHY?! IT'S JUST NOT FAIR!¨ *sob* *sob* *sob* *sob* *sob* *sob* *sob* *sob* *sob* *sob* *sob* *sob* *sob*

¨That's not true..¨ I looked up at her with tear-filled eyes.

¨You have plenty of people who love,and care about you. The guild,happy,your team,Igneel! You have m-us! We're here for you.¨

My bangs hid my eyes ¨then why are you the only one here?¨"I began shaking ¨Why Are They Not Here?!¨I looked up from my bangs and stared straight into her eyes ¨IF THEY REALLY CARED ABOUT ME THEN WHY ARE YOU THE ONLY ONE HERE?! I was shaking uncontrollably as I held in my anger. SilverFang silently stood up and prepared to leave when I clasped my arms around her and pulled her back.

¨Don't...go..¨ Was she gonna leave me like the others? Didn't she care?! No! NO, I can't lose her! She stared at me before gently sliding my hands off muttering about something. My panic level reached maximum and I quickly pulled her back before her comforting warmth could leave me alone.

¨Natsu...¨She gently placed her hands over mine and tugged.

I shook my head and nuzzled into her. I am NOT letting go of the one person who actually cares! ¨No!¨

Silence passed and I tightened my hold in fear of her fighting back. Instead she just sighed and ruffled my hair lightly ¨I'm not going anywhere Natsu, I promised I'd stay with you and I don't break my promises! Now let go, I'm tired and I need to sle-MPF!¨I cut her off by dragging her under-covers with me. She turned around with an annoyed expression(-.-) ¨Na-MPFUMPFF!¨ I hugged her to my chest effectively reducing her scolding to swearing under her breath. I ignored this and buried my face into her cinnamon-strawberry-and-vanilla-scented-hair.

strawberry and vanilla...

strawberry and vanilla...

_Strawberry and vanilla? _I furrowed my eye-brows, why did it seem so familiar? I felt her shift around and her scent hit me full force effectively knocking me out.

**(BEHOLD, THE MIGHTY NATSU D. GET KNOCKED OUT, by not a punch,not a kick...but...A scent of strawberry and vanilla! Elfman: GETTING KNOCKED OUT BY THAT SCENT IS NOT MAN! Natsu: SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU!)**

* * *

L/MSF's P.O.V

I watched as he drifted off to sleep and sighed. I really don't wanna have to be a temporary comfort for any longer than after this nap! I can't stand him just being himself and now I gotta deal with his switching emotions?! Really fate?! Really?!

I glanced at his peaceful sleeping face. Maybe it's normal? I shook my head, no, a simple temporary comfort should not be so precious to-Wait...could he?...well..let's see if my theories correct. I shifted so I was out of his reach.¨Grrrrr..¨ A low displeased growl came out from the fire-dragon-slayer as his hands shifted around to find the missing warmth next to him. When they couldn't, he snarled loudly with irritation and grit his teeth. I held my breath and shifted my hand on his,waiting for part 2 of my theory. I didn't even have time to think as his body reacted the second my hand met his. He pulled my entire body onto his chest and wrapped his arms around my shoulders, effectively caging them from any help to escape.

¨Mine...¨ He hissed into my ear as he snuggled into the crook of my neck.

THE HELL?! HE'S WAY TOO CLINGY! NOO! I'M STUCK AS HIS PERMANENT CHEW TOY (comfort)! I HATE YOU LIFE! **XD**

* * *

Meanwhile With Wendy

As the sky-dragon-slayer walked along a path to the town( it was REALLY far away!) she felt her thoughts travel to Lucy and tingle. Wendy growled lowly. Whoever was trying to get close to her Lucy better watch it! They had made enemies with the WRONG dragon!

**(Ok so let me explain this part. So since Wendy has spent SO much time with Lucy and missed her SO much, she's gotten possessive over her nee-chan and as you know, dragons hate sharing, especially if it's another dragon!)**

**Enjoy?! Enjoy?! YAY! YOU DID! SO you know what you SHOULD do?! YOU should review and give support so I upload more chappys! YAY NEW CHAPPYS! ARIGATO FOR THOSE WHO HAVE REVIEWED! IT IS IMMENSELY APPRECIATED! 0w0 BYE! *hands out packets of pocky-sticks* ~Cherrila =3**


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 Bonding :3

**Ohayo! YAY ANOTHER NEW CHAPPY! *pumps fist in air* HURRAY! Any-doodles I wanna mention that in a little bit, I'm gonna have a few 'tests' coming up so I won't be able to upload as much but don't worry! I am NOT abandoning this story! I will finish it! :) Enjoy!**

Natsu's P.O.V

The morning sun's rays shone down on my face and I snuggled deeper in to my soft,warm pillow to try block it out. My pillow didn't seem to like it either and shifted around a bit.

Wait a minute! Pillows don't move do they? I hesitantly cracked an eye open to see myself in an amber-colored room with a cyan-colored mattress. I felt the pillow shift again and looked up to go red. SilverFang was splayed out along the bed, her pj top scrunched up right under her large chest with me using her bare stomach as my pillow! I contemplated moving but figured she wouldn't mind,so I took the time to study her facial features. After all I had never really seen her face, she had a (sharp) heart-shaped face with wavy cinnamon-hair and silver-highlights that gleamed in the light. What caught my attention most though were her perfectly pink pursed lips, gleaming in the light. I almost leaned down and connected them then and there when suddenly her multi-colored (emerald and teal) colored eyes shot open.

She smiled lightly at me and ruffled my hair ¨Good Morning.¨

¨Good Morning!¨I replied

She yawned and stretched her arms.¨Glad to see you're better!¨ She cheerfully said and got up. I caught her wrist and held tight¨Don't,don't go..¨

She sighed and ruffled my hair ¨No worries kido, just goin' to get breakfast.¨ I hesitantly let go and watched her walk in to the kitchen. Thinking wasn't really in my system **(0.o Oi buddy, when was thinking EVER in your system? Natsu: HEY! I THINK...sometimes Me:*facepalm* aye...) **but I had to wonder. Why did I care so much if she left me?Why was her scent so comforting?Why did I feel incomplete without her? And WHY am I thinking so much about her?! I rubbed my head in frustration from brain overload.**  
**

*Cling*

I looked down to a tray full of bacon.¨There's your breakfast, do you think you can eat?¨I looked down at my trembling hands and shook my head embarrassed.

¨Open up!¨ I looked up surprised to see her holding a forkful of eggs and bacon.¨C'mon, Open up the cave so the little dragons can get home.¨ She teased and leaned closer. I flushed and opened my mouth so she could put it in. ¨There, good. Now open up again!¨ She held up another forkful. **(EEK! SO CUTE! =3)**

Timeskip; A few forkfuls and a glass of orange juice later...

SilverFang stood up ¨Alright,done.¨ I watched as she gathered the plates and walked into her kitchen.

¨So do you wana go _there_?¨I looked at her confuzzled before realizing she meant the guild and shook my head rapidly. After yesterday, I don't know if I'll ever be able to go there again while _they _are there. (Lisanna and Laxus.)

¨Alright then, I'm heading out so you should go home.¨ She told me, drying the dishes. I shook my head rapidly and attached myself to her bed¨No!¨She sighed and put on her cloak and patch before turning back to me ¨I want to go check out some magic stores, you coming?¨ I nodded and held hands with her as we headed towards the market. We had gone a few blocks from her house when she suddenly stopped.¨ I have some business to take care of so stay here alright?¨ I nodded and watched as she disappeared from my sight. I was starting to regret not going with her when I suddenly heard some muffled moans coming from the house above. I tuned in my hearing and listened;

¨Laxusss...¨ A tired sounding Lisanna whined.

¨C'mon Lisanna, we almost have it, almost, Almost!¨ Laxus replied huffing.

¨*moan* I can't take it anymore Laxu-AAAAAAHH¨Lisanna's voice trailed off to a soundless scream.

¨Oooh, sorry, you oka-¨ He ran off before a reply could be heard. He ran and ran, away from the painful and ugly truth, away from everything and everyone.

¨Natsu!¨He ran faster. **(No u dim wits, it wasn't perverted, they were trying to move a mattress and were struggling with it when Laxus accidentally let go and it fell on Lisannas foot. Natsu thought other-wise.)**

¨Natsu, what's wrong?!¨ His vision blurred as tears overwhelmed his eye-sight but he kept running. He ran past his house, past the woods and kept running until he reached a cliff (The one where Lucy died and where he tried to do suicide.) and broke down into choked sobs.

* * *

L/MSF's P.O.V

I had run into Sting and Rogue on my way to the store and had started a small conversation when Natsu suddenly ran past me,his face streaming with tears. I immediately apologized to The slayers and called after Natsu before chasing after him. When I noticed his direction and his collapsed body huddling on the ground I picked up my speed and rushed over to him. I rubbed circles into his back and whispered soothing as he leaned his body weight on mine, crying into my chest.

¨Shh,it's okay, it's okay...¨ I hugged him tightly.

¨She-she-La-La-La-¨He broke out into sobs once more and I sighed, patting him gently on the back and slowly quieting him down. No matter what body or goal I have you still manage to find me and get in my life you silly dragon. Now if only you could have realised possible consequences before I became like this...I sighed again.

¨C'mon¨ I picked up his limp body and leaned it on mine ¨I'll get you ho-uh Natsu?!¨ He was now attempting to climb onto my back.

¨Piggy-wide.¨ **XD**

I blinked and stared at him in disbelief ¨What?¨

¨Piggy-wide,Piggy-wide!¨ He cheered ecstatically.

¨Umm..no.¨ I shook my head still dumbfounded by his sudden change in attitude.

¨Pwease?¨He pouted and got out his puppy-eyes.¨Pwetty Pwease?¨

I sighed loudly, if I rejected then he would probably refuse to move. ¨Agg fine..¨

¨YAAAYY!¨ He ran around in circles like a deranged-five-year-old with sugar-rush. I shook my head and sighed again¨Just get on, before I change my mind!¨ He leapt onto my back and purred happily¨Miiine...¨ He put his legs around me waist and nuzzled into the crook of my neck¨Alll miine...¨ I'm pretty sure that was one of the moments in my life where I demonstrated all the shades of dark red ever invented. That doesn't mean I have feelings for him though! I sighed loudly and looked up at his sleeping face.

¨What am I gonna do with you,ya silly dragon?¨I ruffled his soft,pink hair and he purred loudly,nuzzling deeper into my neck.I re-attached the cloak over both of us and began walking home.I figured the townspeople would be pretty freaked out if they saw their loud,rambunctious, and reckless 'Salamander' cuddling onto a hooded figure.

I sweatdropped at the thought, Ms. Blade-for-Brains (Erza) would probably think I either drugged or killed him! But then again...it would give me another reason to shut that annoying mouth of hers! I smirked at the idea and looked back over at my parcel.*sigh* As much as I wanted to,if I left him while he was asleep,who knows what his dragon/feral side will do! I gently nuzzled his cheek, emitting a loud purr that earned us some suspicious stares from the towns-people. I sighed and dropped him off on my bed before heading towards the bath.

WHat a long day so far...

* * *

**NALU! NALU! NALU! YAAAY! SO many Nalu moments! Hope you guys enjoy, I do 'em for ya'll after all! Btw... Does any-one know any good nick-names to call Erza? All I can think of is Blade-for-Brains. :P Oh well...anyhoo, don't forget to review minna! It encourages me to spend time actually writing and uploading these chappys! Thanks for all your support Minna! Next chapter might also be uploaded today. Bye-bye! *hands out chocolate oreos* ~Cherrila ^^**


	16. Chapter 15 Part 1

Chapter 15 An Eventful Night Part 1

**It's not what you think it is you pervs! Jeez, probably about 90% of you thought wrong! -.- Sigh...BAKAS! THE LOT OF YOU! Where is da love?! WHERE IS THE LOVE FOR MY POOR,FRAGILE HEART WHICH WRITES THESE CHAPTER?! WHERE?!...enjoy my...friends...**

L/MSF's P.O.V

I filled the tub up with warm water and poured in the scented bubble-bath before soaking a few minutes, I opened my eyes to see pink hair.I exhaled loudly, well good thing I went in with a towel!

¨Natsu, care to explain why you are in the tub?¨ He looked up at me with shy and innocent eyes 'W-well I woke u-up and noticed you were in the bathroom and figured y-you wouldn't mind?¨ He lifted his hands over his head protectively as if getting ready to get hit. I sighed loudly and ruffled his an idiot.

¨Next time you want to take a bath,ask first alright?¨ He looked up at me surprised and broke out into a wide grin. He leaned towards me with his arms spread out wide to embrace me when I stopped him. Honestly, now. How stupid are you? Much to my amusement he looked confused for a bit before finally realizing why.

¨Sorry!¨ He replied rubbing his head sheepishly and his face turning pink. I nodded my head and washed the shampoo out of my hair, before teleporting out of the room to dress. Once I finished I climbed out of my window and onto the roof to look at the shining stars. . A lone tear made its way down my face. Where were they now?Were they okay?

¨SilverFang?¨ I looked down to see Natsu's head of pink hair peeking over the roof-top. I smiled lightly and ruffled his hair ¨It's bed-time Natsu.¨ His eyes peeked shyly over the roof-top ¨Are you coming too?¨He asked innocently.I ruffled his hair slightly and nodded ¨Mhm,get in bed and I'll be right in!¨He nodded and poked his head back inside. I took one last longing look at the stars and went inside to meet Natsu's tired but happy eyes. I sighed and tucked him in before laying down on the couch. What she failed to see however was the disappointed look he trailed after her when he saw her sleeping on the couch... **(I'm gonna include some of Natsu's thoughts on this situation, just to help you guys understand what he's feeling right now.)**

¨Good-night SilverFang.¨

¨Good-night Natsu.¨

...

...

...

...

¨Hey SilverFang?¨Natsu's voice echoed off the wall.

¨Hmm?¨ I turned over to look at him tiredly.

¨Could I have a glass of warm milk please?¨ His eyes blinked innocently.

¨Hmmm sure...¨ I got up and handed him the glass.

¨Thanks.¨ *Gulp* *Gulp* *Gulp* *Gulp* *Gulp* *Gulp* *Gulp* **(ya know, to be honest, he sounds more like a fish then a person drinking milk...0h well!)**

**...**

...

...

...

¨Hey SilverFang, could you tell me a bed-time story?¨ He really wanted her attention right now! Why couldn't she sleep with him? That damn couch...He quickly glared at it before turning his attention back to her.

I cracked an eye and looked over at him,exhausted. ¨Not now Natsu,go to sleep.¨

¨Okay. Sorry then.¨ He pouted and glared at the couch again. Stupid couch...

... Natsu spent the next

... few minutes swearing at the couch under

... his breath before he finally

... decided to ask her straight-forwards.

¨Hey SilverFang?¨ He could've sworn he saw a large tick-mark appear on her head.

¨Mmmmmmm..¨ I groaned and turned to look at him irritably.

¨Could you sleep with me please?¨ He pouted while using his puppy-dog-eyes.

Had I not been a person whose sleep had not been deprived twice now, I may have put some thought into it. But, unfortunately that was the case.

¨NO Natsu, Now GET to SLEEP!¨ I growled and slammed my face into the couch...stupid dragons...

¨Okay..¨ He said dissapontidly and pouted. Jeez, she didn't have to turn away from him!

Thirty Minutes Later~

¨Psst SilverFang,you awake?¨ An annoyingly familiar voice whispered while simultaneously poking her. *poke* *poke* *poke*

¨*Mooan* Naaatshuuuu, go to sleeeeepp¨ I whined and blinked up at him.

He shook his head.¨ I can't sleep!¨ He had honestly tried to too! I rolled over and leaned in close to inspect his face. ¨You look fine to me..¨ I stated after inspecting his crimson face.

¨Yeah..but-¨ I cut off his whines by dragging him to the bed.

_Next, she got out some duct-tape and wrapped him/taped him to the bed with it all. Next she held out a huge knife and whispered into his ear ¨Now, my precious little dragon..IF YOU DARE MOVE I'ĹL FREAKIN' MAKE SURE YOU DON'T SEE THE LIGHT OF DAY EVER AGAIN, AND IF YOU END UP IN HEAVEN, I'LL FIND YOUR SOUL AND MURDER IT AGAIN!_

_Natsu...was never seen again..._

...

...

...

... Stop hoping this isn't the end!

...

...

...

... I'm serious!

...

...

...

... aw..bish-bosh...

...

...

**Nahh...just kidding! I was really tempted to make this a REAL part of the story though. 0.0 I feel awfully sadistic and a strange vibe to bully Natsu now...hmmm...I wonder why? XD**

She crashed onto the bed, hugging Natsu. Who was currently confused as hell.¨U-u-um SilverFang?¨He looked up at her from his trapped position. I snuggled into his hair and sighed contentedly ¨You said you can't sleep, so I'll make you!¨ He stayed silent after this. Natsu was secretly very pleased now. He got her to sleep with him! AND a hug! YAY! He closed his eyes with a happy expression and calmed his heart-beat. SilverFang smiled when she felt his heart-beat grow calm and drifted off to sleep.

**=W= EEEEEEK! SO.** **CUTE!**

* * *

**Yeahhh... I just made this into part one because I was lazy but don't judge! Seriously...probably about 80% of you SHOULD be doing other things but aren't. Like me. Sigh...-.-...LIFE IS SO CRUEL! Anyhoo, hope you enjoyed the first parts NaLu! I'll try uploading da next tomorrow! Don't forget to review guys! Remember: More reviews=FASTER UPLOADING! Bye! *hands out 'vannila' oreos* ~Cherrila :/**


	17. Chapter 15 part 2

Chapter 15 An Eventful Night Part 2

**YAAAAYYYY! 22 reviews! 0W0! SO HAPPY! Anyhoo, here's da second part of chapter 15, lot's of humor+NaLu included! Enjoy Minna! :)**

Natsu's P.O.V

As soon as I felt her drift off to sleep I propped up on my elbows and admired her features.

_Breath-taking..._was the only word I could think of as I stared down at my angel.**My angel.**And for once...she was all **MINE.** She stirred in her sleep and her rosy lips parted, ready to be kissed. I layed my forehead against hers and traced her face with my index finger before stopping at her lips.

_So rosy...So plump..So...so..._I leaned down and stopped millimeters from her lips,What was I doing?! She may have comforted me, but that doesn't mean anything!Right?I looked back down to her peaceful face and smiled.

As long as she was **mine,**I lay down and cuddled into her side.

_**Mine...**_

_**All**_** mine...**

* * *

Sometime After Midnight; L/MSF's P.O.V

I woke up to see pink . HAIR! I tried to sit up only to be pulled back down by a pair of strong,warm arms. I sighed and gently lifted them off of me and scooted to the edge of the bed, giving him my pillow to cuddle he did. He immediately cuddled into it. A small smile made its way up my face, he's so innocent. Just like then.I felt tears threatening to fall and turned my gaze to the ceiling. Just like the good old times huh Natsu? Just like them...

I furrowed my eyebrows. Even though I'm helping you now I refuse to take the same pain as before! My heart has been broken way too many times now!That's why I locked it away from people like you. People who will get close,and then leave you to fend for yourself! Tears streamed down my face. I won't be that weak girl again! I just can't! **;(**

¨Purrr..¨ A low rumbling came from my left and I turned my gaze into concerned slit-obsidian-eyes. Was he awake the whole time?!¨Rrrrr¨He draped his arm around me and snuggled into my stomach. I pushed him off and fell out of bed, crawling away from him. He propped up on his elbows looking at me with slight hurt in his eyes.  
He slowly came closer to me, still staring at me concerned before his eyes suddenly widened. He raised his nose to identify the scent and then looked back at me with narrowed, displeased eyes.

He growled loudly and pinned me to the wall, sniffing my neck. He then licked his lips hungrily and stared at my neck.I immediantly teleported outside of the house and began running.I heard footsteps on the rooftops above me and ran faster making twists and turns through dark alleyways to try hide my scent before quietly slipping into a dark corner.

*Flip* *Flop* *Flip*

The sound of flip-flops coming closer. I leaned further into the dark corner begging he would pass on.

*Badum*

*Badum*

My heart picked up pace as I heard footsteps coming closer and no! Please! I shut my eyes tightly and prayed to Mavis.

*Flip* *Flop* *Flip* *Flop*

The sound of footsteps slowly faded away and I breathed out. Now. WHAT THE HELL MADE HIM ACT LIKE THAT?! It couldn't have been out of impatience to come back out and see me because it's only been one day! Even the most impatient dragon can last that long! So what was it? What could have made him react like he did?!

**¨Miiiiineeeeee¨**A loud hiss came from above me and I looked up into narrowed obsidian eyes...

...

...

...

Yeahh...I'm pretty much screwed. **(XD) **Before I had time to comprehend what happened next, he jumped into the air and pounced on me.

*Thud*

*Thud*

*Thud*

*Thud*

The sound of a cinnamon-haired-girl getting dragged along the ground by a pink-haired-boy echoed off the empty alleyways.

Why? Why must it always be me?! These were the thoughts running through the mages head as she looked up at her captor. He really did look different when he was in his dragon/feral form.**(DERP! I hope you guys realized he was in his 'feral' side when this happened. :P) **

Gone. Were his curious and innocent onyx eyes. Instead being replaced with slit-obsidian eyes, full of mischief and desire.

Gone. Was his playful smile, instead replaced by a devious smirk.

Gone- *sound of music suddenly stopping*

Wait a minute. I'm stronger than him. Maybe not a lot. But by a little. I'm stronger than him. I resisted the urge to facepalm and instead formulated a plan. I tugged hard on his arm making him lose his footing and fall. Using his fall to my advantage I wrapped my chains around him and tied him up. He remained in shock for a minute before looking up at me and snarling angrily. I sighed and began walking towards home. He followed along at first but then he began resisting and tried to escape. I sighed and walked over to him. When he noticed me walking to him, he seized his efforts and trained his eyes to my neck. I opened my mouth to scold him when I noticed the look in his eye. It was one of franticness and fear, as if somebody had taken away his most precious item and claimed it as theirs. My eyes softened and I gave him a hug. He looked up at me from his position under my chin, clearly surprised.

¨You don't have to worry..¨ He flinched slightly and looked me straight in the eye.

¨I'll be here for you, always have, and always will.¨ His obsidian eyes softly closed and he drifted off to sleep in my arms.

¨Purrrrrrrrrrrrr...¨

* * *

**YAY! Haha, that tension was SO THICK! Btw, PLEASE don't kill me for cutting her off of noticing Natsu's features! I want some humor in my story as well as drama and romance! Tell me what ya'll think is gonna happen! Here's a hint for the next chapter:A certain Slayer will be making their comeback in the next chapter! 0W0 ! **

**P.S: TOMMOROWS MY B-DAY SO I WON'T BE ABLE TO UPLOAD! Mind saying a happy b-day today? I really appreciate it! Don't forget to review Minna, that's the BEST gift of all! Bye-bye! *hands out strawberry-shortcakes* ~Cherrila =3**


	18. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 Competition

**Ohayo everyone! I just had a great b-day party and am back! I will also try to upload the next chapter today because I'll be busy afterwards! :( I HATE TESTS!AND STUDYING! But I have to...oh well, I'll still try to upload as much as I can though! Enjoy minna and thank-you for wishing me a happy b-day! 0W0**

Wendy's P.O.V

The sky-dragon-slayer stormed through town, scaring anyone near by. She was SO MAD! WHO DARED TO GET NEAR HER NEE-CHAN?! IT BETTER NOT HAVE BEEN ANYONE FROM THE GUILD! The thoughts echoed through the little girls mind as she approached her sisters apartment.A familiar scent was caught by the little girl,her eyes widening.

No.

Anyone,anyone but him!

H-He broke her heart! NO WAY WAS SHE GOING TO LET HIM DRIVE HER AWAY AGAIN! She jumped through the window and onto the bed. She caught sight of a cinnamon-haired blur and squealed happily.

"Nee-chan!"

Lucy lifted her head and looked up dazed before giving a small smile. "Welcome back Wen!Mission go well?" Wendy nodded eagerly and waited for her nee-sans approval.

"Good job kiddo, you're definitely getting stronger!"Wendy gave a small purr as Lucy ruffled her hair. **(SO CUTE! :3)**

Unfortunately for Wendy, her joy was short-lived as she felt the bed underneath her move. Lucy turned her attention to the bundle and smiled lightly."Good-morning Natsu."

Wendy's eyes narrowed as she saw the fire-dragon-slayer get up from his sleep, rubbing his eyes."'Morning."He replied sleepily.

"And _what _are **_you_ **doing _here_?" Malice and hate filled venom dripped thickly from each word as Wendy glared at the other slayer.

Natsu blinked and rubbed his eyes."Wendy?" I growled in response and he looked at me surprised.¨Why are you here?¨

I narrowed my eyes and glared at him ¨I _stay here _with _my sister..._..Now _what are you doing here?_¨

Natsu's eyes flitted between Lucy and Wendy,realization slowly flickering through his onyx eyes.

¨SilverFang said I could stay here. She has been helping me after...after some _events.._that happened.¨He replied glaring before nuzzling into her shoulder with a loud purr. Lucy giggled lightly and ruffled his hair. I felt rage slowly course through my veins and overrun my senses...two can play at that game, Natsu Dragneel,unluckily for you though, I have an advantage.

¨Nee-channn, I'm hunggrryyy!¨I pouted and tugged her away from Natsu.

She smiled at me brightly ¨Okay, Wen-chan let's go make breakfast!¨ I nodded eagerly and pulled her along to the kitchen.

¨SilverFaaaannggg...¨Natsu pouted and reached out from the bed as his stomach growled loudly. Much to my displeasure she giggled and waved him over ¨You too Natsu, com'on.¨Natsu jumped out of the bed and tackled her onto the floor. ¨YAY!¨

Lucy shook her head and giggled before pushing him off and going to change. ¨Hey Wen-chan, could you get the plates out?¨ I nodded and eagerly set to the task to get Nee-chans approval. I jumped up to reach the plates but couldn't and pouted turning around to my nee-chan. ¨Nee-channn..I can't reach them! Could you come help me?¨ She looked out from her bed-room and looked to Natsu. ¨Ask Natsu to help you, I'll be out in a bit.¨ I growled and turned my attention to him.

¨Listen here _pinky,_ she's _mine,mine_ you hear? So quit tryin' to take stuff that isn't yours!¨ I snarled and bared my fangs at him.

Natsu's eyes turned into little slits and scales appeared ¨And who the hell said she was _yours,_ little girl?Hmm?¨He smirked amused.

I snarled loudly at him ¨Listen here fire-freak! You've already done enough damage to _my _nee-chan! Not only that, but you knew... you knew I was away and you took advantage of it by trying to get closer to her _even _after what you did! And don't you dare say you aren't aware of what you did to her!¨  
**(Okay, so I'll explain this part. Natsu's Dragon/feral side KNEW Lisanna was not the mate,BUT the human part of him didn't so that's why Wendy's saying that.)**

He flinched and sighed,rustling his hair. ¨I am aware of that sky-girl...that does not however at all mean, that I shall not continue to pursue her.¨He smirked and trailed of suggestively.

Wendy growled and narrowed her eyes. This bastard! How dare he! I turned my attention back to the plates and sighed.

¨I bet I can make nee-chan a better breakfast than you!¨ I challenged him. He blinked repeatedly before smiling, his eyes growing to their normal size.

¨You're on!¨

* * *

Normal P.O.V; A little while later

Lucy walked into the room dressed in a black tank-top and her regular outfit.(without the chest-plate,go to profile for regular outfit description)

¨Nee-chan/SilverFang!¨ Two voices called out and glomped her to the floor.

¨We made breakfast for you!¨

Lucy blinked and giggled patting the two on the head¨Good job guys, I'm sure it's delicious!¨Both slayers purred loudly in appreciation at her praise. Lucy then, much to their unhappiness stopped petting them and walked into the kitchen to see two breakfasts.

¨Enjoy nee-chan/SilverFang!¨ They said as they each pointed to one of the dishes.

*Blink*

*Blink*

¨Uhhhh, guys?¨ Lucy asked hesitantly as she stared at their eager faces.

¨C'mon nee-chan! Aren't you hungry?¨ Wendy asked innocently staring up at her.

¨Umm-¨

¨Yeah SilverFang! I worked so hard on it!¨ The fire-dragon-slayer pouted and latched onto her arm. ¨I promise it's good!¨ He offered a fork-full of eggs and bacon.

Wendy's eyes narrowed and she latched onto Lucy's other arm¨ No way! Nee-chan's gonna eat my breakfast!¨

Natsu glared and pulled Lucy towards him ¨No, mine!¨

¨No mine!

¨Mine!¨

¨Mine!¨

¨Mine!¨  
...

...

...

Both slayers lifted their dishes at the same time and threw them at each other ¨I said MINE!¨ They screamed (in unison).

* * *

A few wrecked kitchen appliances and food fights later...

¨Uh guys?¨ Lucy interjected.

Both slayers immediately turned their attention to her ¨Did you decide whose breakfast you want to eat?!¨ They asked.

Lucy sweatdropped and pointed to her kitchen.

Eggs/egg shells were all over the ground, splattered on the fridge and cupboards.

Bacon was sticking out of every nook and cranny of space.

And...

The entire kitchen was drenched in orange juice.

*Blink*

*Blink*

¨Oops, Sorry nee-chan/Silverfang-san!¨They bowed and apologized.

An apology idea struck Natsu.¨Why don't we help clean it up?¨

Lucy shook her head rapidly and ushered both slayers out the door and grabbed her chest-plate before locking the door.

¨You know what? Let's just eat out for now!¨ She stated sweating nervously.

* * *

**Yep...SO Yeah! I thought Wendy acting over-possessive of her nee-chan is so cute! :3 I hope you guys all liked the chapter! The next chapter will have more Wendy-possesivness and NaLu as well as another new pairing that will have some moments! You know the ship if you suggested it in one of your earlier reviews though! Thanks again for those who wished me a happy b-day! PM me and tell me yours so I can congratulate you when it comes! Bye Minna! Don't forget to review and I might just make an effort to upload another chapter! *hands out peanut-butter cookies* ~Cherrila :)**


	19. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 ROWEN TIME!With NaLu of course...

**0.0...I'M BACK MINNA!Okay,that's a lie,TECHNICALLY I'm supposed to be studying but whatever! -.- I am soo gonna fail my tests! :/ Oh well! Anyway, back to today's chapter; one of you (moon730) asked if I could add some ROWEN and, being the extremely GENEROUS and EPIC person I am, I complied! Enjoy minna, I missed you all! X3**

Normal P.O.V; In the FairyTail Guild

After a 'nice' eat at a restaurant(Wendy and Natsu got in a food-fight again) the trio opened the doors to the guild and walked in. No one noticed them, or the fact that the Salamander had snuck into the guild without his usual entrance...

Or the fact that he was cuddling into the cloaked-figure every 10-seconds.

* * *

L/MSF's P.O.V

I quietly opened the doors to the guild and looked around noticing that no-one was aware of our entrance.

*Rub* *Rub*

I pushed off the creature and stealthily began making my way to the corner.

*Rub* *Rub*

My eye twitched slightly and I again pushed off the strong hold.

*Ruuuuuuuub*

I glared at the pink-haired boy and hissed ¨_Natsu,_for the LOVE of all things alive would you _please _STOP CUDDLING INTO ME?!¨

He looked up at me from the table and pouted,latching himself onto my leg¨No!¨ **(He was hiding under the table)**

I face-palmed and threw him off my foot before carefully running into my shielded corner.

Natsu immediately ran up to the corner and slammed into the shield. He pouted and tried to use his puppy-eyes on me but I ignored him. When that didn't work, the pink-haired mage began frantically pounding at the shield,his eyes turning slit and panic-filled.

*BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG*

He became scorched in fire and charged at the shield, cracking it.

*CRACKKKKK*

¨Natsu,stop!¨ I yelled in shock as purple bruises appeared on his body. He turned to me and grinned slightly before getting ready to charge again.

*CCCCCRRRRRAAAAAASSSSSSHHHHH*

The shield broke into a million pieces, dust floating up into the air. Natsu immediately ran to me and gave me a big hug with a proud-grin plastered on his face.

¨NAAATSUUUUUU!¨The red-sword-demon's cries echoed along the walls.

_Crud._

* * *

Natsu's P.O.V

¨NAATSUUUUU!¨ I ignored the outburst of my name for the time being and nuzzled closer into SilverFang...

_So soft..._ I thought as I cuddled into her chest.

Wait a minute.

...

...

...

Oh crud! Erza!  
I quickly sprung into SilverFang's cloak and hung onto her waist,my eyes peeking out from under her chin. I watched as her arms swooned gracefully in the air, small beads of sweat running down her face as she cast a shield around us. I looked at her in awe, she's so strong!She collapsed onto her chair bringing me down onto her lap.

_And soft too..._

¨Purrrrrr¨ I purred and clutched onto her shoulder, rubbing our faces together.

_**¨Oi Natsu,get off!¨**_

I blinked and stared into her cloaked face.

_Huh?_

**_¨You heard me, please get_**_ off!¨ _Her emerald eye stared into mine emotionlessly.

I tilted my head at her curiously.

_Are you talking to me?_

A picture of her face-palming came into my mind with a response _**¨Yes Natsu, I am.¨**_

_¨Oh cool!__ telepathy!¨_ I pumped my fist out and cheered.

**_¨It is isn't it?¨ _**Her emotionless face twisted slightly upwards before turning into a thin line again.

_¨Hey SilverFang?¨_I looked at her curiously.

**_¨Just call my Mist,it's easier.¨_**I looked at her surprised, I wonder why Mist?(as a name he means)

_¨Ok Misty! How come you're not talking to me without telepathy?¨_I asked staring up at her shyly.

A flash of panic streamed across her face before she answered,stuttering slightly. _**¨I-I**_**_ just don't want to talk where anybody can hear you, yeah! Some people are really nosy!¨ _( Can anybody guess the real reason? It's because of who 'Mist SilverFang' really is. ;)**

_¨Oh,okay!¨_I nodded cheerfully. She smiled slightly and pulled on some white and black headphones.

... Natsu looked up for something fun.

... Natsu looked down for something fun.

... Natsu looked right for something to do.

... And he finally turned his gaze back to SilverFang.

¨H-hey Misty...Do you mind if I listen to that with you?¨He asked shyly, his face tinted with a slight rosy-pink.

SilverFang swung her head back, knocking her bangs out of her face as she replied ¨Sure.¨

Natsu laid his head down on the table as he watched her take out some earphones and place them on his head.

_¨Hey, I just met you¨ _He stared up at her face with a small smile as she layed her head down on his. **(I DO NOT OWN THE SONG 'CALL ME MAYBE¨!)**

_¨And this is crazy¨ _His eyes scanned the rowdy guild as they broke out into another fight.

¨_But here's my number¨ _He felt her sorting and playing with his hair.

_¨So call me,maybe!¨ _He closed his eyes and drifted off into a peaceful sleep. Even if they just met, she already meant the world to him...

* * *

Meanwhile; How the Day went for The sky-dragon-slayer

Wendy walked into the guild after the two (Natsu,L/MSF) and headed to the bar. Ignoring the bar-maid Mira and grabbing herself some beer.

¨Wendy you're too young to drink beer!¨The white cat Carla scolded her as she sat at a table seat.

Wendy narrowed her eyes and glared at her former friend and partner¨And I'm pretty sure, I didn't go around askin' your opinion did I cat?¨She replied, venom filling each word. Carla narrowed her eyes at her and humphed, walking away to Happy. Wendy rolled her eyes and shrugged it off, not noticing a certain pair of eyes trained on her.

* * *

Romeo's P.O.V ;)

I watched as she drank down a cup of beer and wiped off her mouth before going off to get another one.

Wendy Marvell.

You would think approaching Wendy was easy, in all those times before she was one of the sweetest and innocent members of the guild.

Well, you thought wrong. One day, she walked out of the guild and the next day, she came back as a monster. She had temper tantrums for weeks, refused to speak to anyone and stayed locked up somewhere, hidden from us and promising death to anyone who came near her.

Even so,

I have to admire her. She became so strong, and powerful even though she was in great pain. She went through harsh training, and survived through hard battles. She's even strong enough to take on S-class missions. That was the only way she'd calm down. Fighting.

And then...

She came back with that girl. I turned my gaze temporarily to the hooded figure who appeared to be casting a spell before turning back to Wendy. She came, and Wendy smiled. For the first time in 6 months she smiled, and at a complete stranger.I was so happy,we all were, thinking she had finally opened up again.

Idiots.

That's what we all were, and we still are. We hoped she would go back to her old-innocent self and she smashed right through it,shattering our hopes beyond recognition. Her innocent kind angel was gone, replaced by a stern,mean and risk taking demon.

But...

Sometimes, I would catch her bright,love-filled smiles and caring looks. Sometimes, she looked and acted exactly like her old self. I want us to be friends. I want to be her nakama. I want her to let me in.

But the one thing that I need the most, is to be the one, that makes her one that creates them...and recieves them...

* * *

**SO MANY FEELS! THE NALU FLUFFINESS! THE TRUE DEPTH OF ROMEO'S MIND! I hope you loved it as much as I did minna! After all,I did them for you! Please,please,please make sure to review?Pretty please?*puppy-dog-eyes* I hope you liked the small bit of RoWen I put in, and I hope you LOVED da NaLu! 3 THEY ARE SO KAWAII! Next chapter will have more of both and might just be updated today! YAY! Bye-bye minna! *hugs and hands out fortune-cookies* X3 ~Cherrila ^-^**


	20. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 Missions And Dragon's Increasing Love

**ALMOST 30 REVIEWS! ^O^! I WUB YOU ALL SO MUCH MINNA! HERE'S DA NEXT CHAPTER! ENJOY DA FLUFFINESS! X3**

L/MSF's P.O.V

I massaged his scalp and ran my fingers through his soft hair as he slept. I'm surprised actually, no one has noticed yet,Mirajane would probably try matching me up with him about now.

But they aren't.

I turned my gaze onto the happy couple in the middle of the guild. They were the new center of attention and importance. The one we all used to share. I stared down onto his sleeping face. He looked so adorable and calm when he slept... I stopped stroking his hair and began tracing his features with my pinky making him emit loud purrs in satisfaction.

¨PURRRRrrrrrr!¨ He purred loudly and snuggled deeper into my waist. I chuckled quietly and turned my attention to Wendy, Romeo holding out a paper to her. A small smirk made its way up my face. Damn, Romeo's got it baddd. I noticed Wendy looking my way and winked, making her face go the slightest pink. Ahh such a lovely couple.

¨Rrrrrr..¨ I heard a low growl and looked down into slit,obsidian eyes. My eyes widened and my body attempted to back up but he held me in place staring intently into my eyes before turning around and growling slightly.

*Blink*

*Blink*

I narrowed my eyes and resisted the urge to slap him,that perverted dragon! I DO NOT ROLL THAT WAY!**(hehehehe, anyone get why she said that? she was talking and looking at WENDY the sky-DRAGON-SLAYER a whole lot ;) **Instead I stood up and walked up to the upstairs mission-board. I saw Natsu's eyes grow back to their original size and try run after me only to be stopped by Erza.

¨ARE YOU TRYING TO END YOUR LIFE EARLY NATSU?! BECAUSE IF YOU ARE,I CAN MAKE IT HAPPEN!¨ The scarlet-demon bellowed and held a sword to his throat.

Natsu paled and sent me a desperate glance. My heart ached to go help him but...A small tear made its way down my face and I walked past his shocked and hurt face. I can't let this happen again. I can't fall in love. It'll still all be the same result...broken hearts with scars that can't heal...

* * *

Natsu's P.O.V

I watched with shock as she walked right past me, ignoring my desperate pleads...My heart felt as if it cracked and for once, I didn't care if I got punished by Erza later, I just needed to get to SilverFang.

¨ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME, NATSU?!¨ I quickly back-flipped and kicked Erza in the head, momentarily distracting her and ran out.

_ZOOOOMMM..._

With in a matter of seconds I caught sight of her,sitting at the fountain with tear-drops flowing down. An aching pain overtook my heart and I stopped breathless bending over. I saw her look up in surprise, tears thrown out into random directions before she turned and ran.

*crack*

I gasped in pain and tried to call her back, unable to run after her. She didn't. She just kept running with tears in her eyes.

¨SilverFang!¨ I called out lowly ¨SilverFang..¨ I whispered as she disappeared from my view.

¨AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!¨ I cried out as an unbearable pain overtook my body. I felt as if I couldn't breathe and I forced my legs to move forward, my muscles screaming in protest. I have to find her. I have to! My eyes became slit,my skin roughened up and my teeth grew longer before I lost all common sense and it went black.

The now feral/dragon Natsu growled and began running at a faster pace again.¨Mate...mate...¨ Natsu finally caught up with her and saw that she had boarded a train. Normally Natsu would've immediately gone back and blanched but this time it didn't matter. He pounced onto the window to her cart and shoved it open, frantically launching himself onto her. They fell onto the ground, him still desperately clutching onto her. She looked at him with tears still streaking and he felt his pain grow stronger. He gently wiped away her tears and enveloped her in a hug. Too close. That was too close. He almost lost her...

She buried her face into his shoulder and enveloped him in a deep hug, sobbing out her frustration and sorrow. Just because she could be emotionless didn't mean she didn't have feelings too. Natsu simply cuddled closer into her comforting warmth as her sobs died down and she wiped her face, standing up. He shot her a look of concern but she just shook her head and sighed. '_You wouldn't understand'_ She seemed to say and sighed before smiling lightly. Natsu glanced at her still worriedly but calmed when he saw her smile before taking notice of the paper in her hand.

She was going to do a mission...He looked up at her with determined eyes before his face turned green due to the train and he collapsed onto her lap. She chuckled lightly and began sorting through his hair, him enjoying the feel of her fingers on his skin...

She was going to do a mission..And he was coming with her...anywhere...and everywhere... she went...

***Pants + wipes forehead* Gosh, that's a WHOLE lot'a drama! And btw if u don't get why she's crying it's because she has mixed feelings about what to do, she could try to open up AGAIN, but if you remember what she went through last time, she's scared and has thus locked her heart away while he keeps growing hotter and hotter flames to melt those iron-bars away...** **Now, onto happier subjects(or couples)...**

* * *

Meanwhile, How the day went for Wendy And Romeo; Romeo's P.O.V

I quietly stood up and made my way to the mission board, grabbing a request that caught my attention;

_Mission: Take out a Wyvern that destroys the forest, at least two mages needed Location:HeorsaftFert Forest_ **(If you're wondering how I got the name, I just scrambled the words 'Heart-Forest**_  
_

_ Client: Kasuho Zuma_

_ Reward: 90,000 j (jewels)_

A small smile mad its way up onto his face as he happily grabbed the request and headed to the-sky-dragon-slayer. He nervously approached her and took a deep breath.

¨Oi, Romeo, what'chya doin' here?! I certainly don't see a Juliet,cause if I had, she'd be WAYyy up there!¨ Wendy snarled and pointed her finger up to the ceiling. I swallowed nervously and shut my eyes quickly blurting out;

¨WellIwasgoingonthisrequestandIwaswonderingifyouwantedtogowithmeprettypleas?youdon'thaveto,butIwouldreallylikeit!¨Romeo finished and opened his eyes, full of confidence.

Wendy blinked. And blinked. And blinked again. ¨Uh,sure.¨ She replied hiding her small blush with a mask of indifference.

Romeo blinked and broke out into big,bright grin!

¨All right!Let's go!¨ He smiled blushing and grabbed the startled Wendy's hand, both blushing as they ran out of the guild.

* * *

**YAAAAYYY! ANOTHER CHAPPPY! I HOPE YOU LOVED MINNA! KEEP REVIEWING AND P.M ing! I'll try to upload the next one today too! ^-^ IF you have ANY suggestions make sure to say them, I'm ALWAYS open for ideas! Sorry for any mistakes! Bye-bye minna! :) *hands out hugs and pocky-boxes***

** =3 ~Cherrila =3**


	21. Chapter 18 Part 2

Chapter 18 Part 2 Missions And Dragon's increasing Love

**Ohayo Minna! I have an announcement to tell everyone! From now on I'm gonna need a certain number of reviews for each chappy for da next to come out! But don't worry, I'm not asking for much, just 3-5 reviews for each! :) I don't wanna have to force you guys to review if you don't want to but I need at least three reviews or more to get the energy to write!^^ Alright minna, enjoy this chapter! I might update the next one too, depending on the reviews and my mood. Sorry if I'm forcing ya'll to review though! I don't mean to... **

L/MSF's P.O.V

I looked down at the peaceful, sleeping dragon-slayer in my lap. My heart ached lightly with longing...

_Natsu..._

Longing to be loved again. Longing to be accepted by everyone again...Her attention turned to the window where her reflection faintly stared back at her...To be accepted in her old body...As the celestial mage...Lucy Heartfilla...

I sighed and looked out onto the passing scenery. I don't know what to do. I've once again shown him my weakest side and he was there. But what if the out-come will still be the same? My bangs covered my eyes as a single tear made its way down my face and down my chin, onto his forehead. His face scrunched up and he nuzzled deeper into my stomach, his face now unseeable.

I grinned slightly and wiped away the tears that were forming. That won't happen. I was lucky enough to come back as a stronger person than before...to get a second chance...Quite ironic isn't it? I'm no longer Lucky Lucy but I have plenty of Luck now. Hehe...the irony...

I shook my head of those thoughts and instead looked at the mission which I had picked up.

_Mission:_Need a bunch(if possible S-class) mages to take out a small pack of six demons.

_ Location: Mt. Miaes Hoursifil _

_ Client: Ayrana Yog (Mayor) _

_ Reward: 1,500,000 (It does say SIX DEMONS!)_

Huh. It's another one that requires S-class mages. I turned my gaze to the now awake dragon-slayer who was staring up at me. I gazed back into his eyes and he stared into them for a while before turning away and hiding his face into my stomach. I giggled quietly and continued sorting through his soft-hair.

Even if he isn't strong enough, I-I'll be there to protect him this time! It'll be my turn! And with that in mind I closed my eyes and waited for the last hour of train-riding to be over.

* * *

Natsu's P.O.V (AT the same time as L/MSF's P.O.V on the train)

I felt like I was in heaven,being able to sleep on someone's lap without motion-sickness! When was the last time I could do that? Lisanna? No...she couldn't comfort me ...but..I remember, I used to do this all the time at some point...

Suddenly I felt something wet and salt-smelling fall onto my forehead and into my mouth. My eye-brows furrowed. She was crying. Why? My head began aching from all the thoughts and I nuzzled deeper into the comforting strawberry and vanilla scent, to the point where I could suffocate of it. Though I wouldn't mind it strangely enough, I can never seem to get enough of it...

I felt her shift and I was pushed deeper into her stomach as she bended down to get something. When she was back in her normal position I opened my eyes and saw her thoughtfully looking at the mission-paper. Suddenly she met my eyes and I gazed deep into the seemingly never-ending forest tree green of her eyes. Her eyes were full of so much love and compassion for me...When the thought processed into my brain I blinked and quickly turned my pink face away into her stomach. Did she see it? I heard her giggle quietly and continue sorting through my hair.

_Ahhhhhhhh..._It felt so relaxing..I then felt her slowly cease playing with my hair and her body relaxed, her heart-beat grew slow... I looked up from her lap and saw her peaceful sleeping face that was hidden by the cloak...Her lips parted open slightly...I stared up at them...Had she already had her first kiss? I felt a strong and painful feeling began to overtake my senses. I glared out the window...It wasn't fair...Technically speaking Lisanna did take my first kiss but after what happened...I'm just gonna forget it ever happened...I glanced back to her lips...One couldn't hurt right? Just one?

I looked up at her to make sure she was asleep and double checked her heart-beat before slowly edging my way up to her face. I was up to her level now.

*Badum*

*Badum*

My heart-rate increased and I slowly began moving forward,my eyelids gradually growing heavier. _Almost there...almost..._

*SCREEEECHHHH*

Natsu fell back and slammed into the wall as the train screeched to a stop. SilverFang's eyes immediately shot open and turned to him. Natsu grumbled and slowly made his way out of the wall. _Damn trains...This is EXACTLY why he HATED them...stupid..train..._

I got up and followed after Mist out of the train station. _WHat had I been trying to do? _I looked at her indifferent face as we walked through the town. I couldn't understand why but I felt extremely disappointed that we hadn't..._kissed. _My attention was now back on her plump-pink lips. I _could _take them. I _could _have them... I subconsciously licked my own, rough ones as I imagined it. I shook my head in frustration and decided to ignore the new feeling inside. It would probably go away anyway...

* * *

Normal P.O.V

The two mages slowly made their way through town and into the mayor's office.

¨Oh hello dearies!¨ She smiled widely at them.

¨Hello Mrs. Yog,we are the mages sent for your request.¨SilverFang greeted in an emotionless tone.

¨Oh yes! C'mon in dearies! And call me Ayrana Please! No need for formalities!¨ The woman told them ushering them inside. The inside of the house unlike most offices was a light lavender color with a deep purple carpet and a swively chair. Both mage's were surprised(although SilverFang didn't show it).

The older lady looked at them in amusement ¨Surprised ain't chya? I ain't like most others!¨The woman chuckled before her face turned serious ¨Now then, we don't know too much about these demons but they have been slowly destroying the mountain and the area around it, causing water and food decrease..¨ She looked up at them worriedly ¨I'm afraid if this keeps up the entire town will eventually die out and be destroyed!¨ SilverFang and Natsu nodded ¨Don't worry ma'am, we'll get the job done. I'm all fired up!¨ Natsu cheered enthusiastically. The woman smiled at him ¨Thank you. I know you'll prevail! There's a hotel nearby called 'Mt. H' where you can stay at, just tell them that you were sent by me and show them your guild-marks!¨ SilverFang nodded ¨Thank you Ms. Ayrana. We will finish this mission as soon as possible.¨ Ayrana smiled and escorted them out ¨Good-night dearies!¨ ¨Good-night!¨ They both chorused.

* * *

Natsu's P.O.V

We were making our way to the hotel when Mist suddenly stopped me ¨Natsu, there's still some daylight left before it goes completely pitch black so I'm gonna head out okay? They're also probably asleep so it'll be easier to kill them.¨

I looked up at the already darkening sky..._I can't let her go out there by herself!_ ¨I'll come with you!¨ I told her.

She looked at me surprised before nodding and walking off to the woods ¨Alright then, you coming?¨ I nodded and ran after her to catch up.

Soon it became pitch-black and I held onto her hand for safety when she tugged on my hand hard and crouched down. Also slamming the dragon-slayer's face right into her rather large chest.

¨Twilfewvfwang?¨His voice came out muffled and she shoved him off with an apologetic look.¨Sorry, I see the demons!¨ She whispered. Natsu merely nodded, glad that the darkness hid his bright-red blush. After a while he had gathered up his courage and slowed down his heartbeat he finally turned to her and asked ¨So, do you have a plan on how we should get them?¨

She bit her lip and narrowed her eyes in deep thought before saying ¨I'll take the three on one side and you can take the other three, can you handle it?¨ Natsu nodded almost missing her plan as he tore his gaze away from her lips and stealthily sneaked over to the demons.

¨RRRRRROOOOOOAWWWRRRRRRRRR!¨ A pained roar broke through the peace of the night as a demon's body was sliced in half, smoke sizzling from its stomach. The other demons slowly opened their eyes which Natsu used to his advantage and immediately wiped out two of the smallest demons, enraging the mother and father. They both charged at him, claws long and sharp. Natsu dodged their attack and countered with a wing attack which they both dodged. One of the demons flew overtop of him while he was still in the air and sent him smashing into the ground, breaking and bending awkwardly his left leg and right arm. Natsu hissed in pain and prepared to stand up when the demon on the ground pounced on him and tore off the flesh covering his stomach. Natsu screamed out in pain as they then paralyzed him and sent him crashing backwards into the trees.

Blackness dots began filling his vision before his eyes closed.

_I'm sorry I failed you...SilverFang..._

* * *

L/MSF's P.O.V

¨NATSU!¨ I screamed and sliced through the demons before rushing to his side.

I gasped! The entire left of his face was nearly torn off while his left leg and right arm had their bones jutting out and awkward angles. His stomach skin was completely torn off and he was bleeding profusely.

Tears welled up in my eyes and I carefully picked him up, cradling his body close to mine and quickly healing him up.

¨Please, Natsu hang on...¨ I repeated desperately while patching up his wounds. By midnight I had mananged to help him regrow most of the skin on his stomach and fixed his bones. I had also stopped the bleeding but the left side of his face was still torn up. I gently picked him up and carried him in my arms through the forest.

¨I'm so sorry Natsu, I'm so sorry..¨ I whispered, tears streaming down my face.

_¨You shouldn't be sorry princess... I'm sorry I failed you¨_I stared wide eyed into slightly open slit-obsidian eyes and shook my head.

¨No, it's not your fault, you didn't do anything wrong..I-I'm s-so sorry..¨More tears streamed down my face.

He lifted his fingers up and grazed them across my cheek gently wiping the tears away.

_¨Please don't cry princess, I'll be alright..¨_He then closed his eyes again. I cradled him closer and ran into the hotel with my hood on, hiding my emotions and put him in the infirmary where the doctors would take care of him. I gently caressed his cheek and then left the room to go to my hotel room.

_Natsu...I hope you're okay..._

* * *

Late at Night; Natsu's P.O.V

I woke up with pain searing through my muscles and looked around. An infirmary. What am I doing in an infirmary? I looked around the room. Where is SilverFang?! I quickly began rushing out of bed when I remembered what happened. I lost consciousness. Guilt spread through my heart, she had to take care of 4 demons! What if she got hurt!? I looked outside and saw the moon peeking through the window. Night. If she was hurt, she'd be here with me. Relief surged through my veins and I laid back down to sleep, I could ask her in the morning. And so I closed my eyes...

...

...

...

...

I opened my eyes again and looked around the room. It was so empty. No one else was here. No one else. An uncomfortable feeling spread through my body and I began shaking violently. I quickly tracked SilverFangs scent and stealthily unlocked the door, closing it quietly behind me.

¨Natsu?¨ A startled and tired voice asked.

I turned around and was met with her colorful eyes.

¨Natsu, why are you up? It's late at night and you need to rest from the battle.¨ I ignored it and instead quietly climbed into her bed, facing her.

¨I missed you...¨ It came out a weak and desperate whisper, filled with guilt and exhaustion.

She wrapped her arms around me and pulled me into a hug. I rested my head in the crook of her neck and leaned closer,intoxicated by her scent.

¨I missed you too, you silly dragon.¨ Her voice came out like silk, soft and smooth and not too loud.

I cuddled even closer to her, my body unbelievably lacking the warmth without her. ¨I'm sorry...-¨

She pressed a finger to my mouth and shushed me, her free hand playing with my hair. ¨It's alright Natsu...It's not your fault.¨

I looked up into her big emerald and teal eyes and then relaxed, finally letting my tired eyes close.¨Goodnight SilverFang...¨

¨Good-night Natsu...¨

* * *

**0.0 HOLY! THis has got to be BY FAR the longest chapter I've EVER WRITTEN! I was originally also gonna include how Wendy's and Romeo's mission went, but the drama for this story was too much! I hope you all loved! Remember 3-5 reviews for da next chapter! Sorry for any spelling mistakes! Bye-bye Minna! *hands out raspberry tarts* ~Cherrila**


	22. Chapter 19 Part 1

Chapter 19 R/W's Mission, Growing Possessivness and Rivals Part 1

**'Sup minna! Yep, I bet you're all clutching your heads, I'M ALIVE! :0 And currently with 36 reviews...YAY! XD! I got some of my friends to get started on reading the story too so with all da support here it is! 0W0! And here's a SUPER BIG SPECIAL HUMONGOUS Cookie to my fwiend Elsa! Anyhoosies, I kinda had trouble writing this chappy cause da last chapter was SOO drama filled and I couldn't just have a 200 word chapter or less about Wendy's and Romeo's Mission! SO, thus some other characters will come into da story as well! Characters that were once briefly mentioned! Before You read on, guess who, then tell me, was your guess correct! Okay, done ranting now! Enjoy! :)**

Normal P.O.V; In Lucy's hotel room

Sunlight streamed in through the windows, lighting up the entire room like a christmas tree.

The sun's playful rays traveled down and onto the dragon-slayers eyes, stirring him from his sleep.

He stirred uncomfortably and turned away from the harsh light snuggling closer into his pillow.

Pillow.

Pillow.

His eyes shot open and found himself in the crook of SilverFang's neck. The dragon-slayer turned redder than Erza's hair and backed away slightly only to be pulled back.

¨No...Please don't...leave me...again...¨ SilverFang mumbled in her sleep, tears falling down her beautiful face and onto the pillow. Natsu's eyes widened as pain overtook his chest and he quickly scurried back, giving her a huge hug and murmuring reassuring words.

¨It's okay, I'm right here and I'll never leave you.¨ He murmured into her ear and tightened his embrace. Her hold loosened and her body relaxed once more against him. He then gently wiped away her tears and studied her face, coming down to her lips and stopping.

They were so plump.

So pink.

Natsu unconsciously let his fingers linger over his own. What would they feel like on his own? Taste? He licked his lips and stared at her face.

She was asleep.

He could finally do it.

No stupid trains in the way.

He looked around to make sure no-one was watching ( he also checked for trains as well because...well you don't know, a random train COULD come crashing through the window) and closed his eyes.

*leans forward*

_Almost there...almost there..almost_

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG¨

And the alarm clock went off.

_Lovely. _**(EEK! Don't kill me for cutting it off again! 0 I PROMISE AT SOME POINT IT'LL HAPPEN!)**

* * *

Natsu's P.O.V

I quickly scrambled off her and lay to my side pretending to be asleep.

¨Auughh¨"She groaned and I felt the bed shift as she leaned to turn the _STUPID ALARM CLOCK OFF!_

¨Natsu...Natsu wake up!¨ She shook my shoulder and yawned again. I gave a fake yawn and turned to face her.

¨'Morning.¨

¨Good Morning, all better now?¨ She asked smiling as she looked over the wounds. My body gave a small shiver at her touch and I swallowed nodding my head and forcing a smile.

¨Alright then, I'll go get breakfast started and then we can go get the reward k?¨ She tilted her head to the side and ruffled my hair.

I felt my face heat up and turned away from her with a small nod. The bed shifted and I felt her presence leave the room. I closed my eyes for a moment before opening them again and glaring at the white colored alarm-clock that seemed to mock me from its place on the bedside table.

¨Grrrrrrr¨ That stupid clock! Aggg...Why is something always getting in the way of me kissing her?! Why?! Life's being seriously frustrating right now...just one kiss...just one...I turned onto my back and stared at the empty,white ceiling. I knew I liked her. All these strange feelings that had gone through me.

The reason why she made me so happy and made me blush.

The reason why she mattered so much more than the others was because I liked her.

_A small grin appeared on the pink-haired boy's face..._

And _maybe..._Just _maybe..._

_ ...She liked him back too..._

* * *

Normal P.O.V

After a quaint and tasty breakfast the two mages decided to go out for a nice walk before getting the reward.

Natsu as usual clung onto SilverFang and dragged her along with him. Him smiling and her remaining in her emotionless façade outside while inside she was both screaming in pain and crying in joy as they both received curious stares from passerby, all wondering who she was and what their relationship was like.

That is until...they ran into a certain someone...or more specifically...a certain **duo.**

**And because I can be a tease, I will be. And I'll leave you all on a slight cliff-hanger! ;P**

* * *

Romeo's P.O.V; On the train

The atmosphere was awkward and quiet as Romeo stared at Wendy's Indifferent face, which was currently looking out their window.

I admired her magical aura but found my gaze always drifting back to her face and even more embarrassingly to her lips. Wendy felt a gaze on her and turned her gaze towards Romeo who in turn blushed bright pink and looked down.

¨Oi, what's with that face?¨ Wendy stated crossing her arms and leaning into her seat. Romeo turned a darker shade of pink and stuttered replying ¨I-I-I'm-m-m f-fi-i-n-ne.¨

Wendy blinked and sighed before holding her hand out in a handshake motion.

¨Look, I won't bite you and this is really awkward so let's try again.¨ Romeo blinked and looked up at her curiously.

Wendy cleared her throat and looked straight into his eyes ¨Hi, I'm Wendy Marvell, the sky-dragon-slayer.¨

A grin broke out onto Romeo's as he stretched his hand out and shook hers ¨And I'm Romeo Cobalt, a fire-magic user. Nice to meet you!¨

A small smile broke out onto Wendy's usually stern face ¨Nice to meet ya' too.¨

_And Romeo couldn't help but smile back wider..._

_ ...because for once..._

_ ...she was smiling..._

_ ...and she was smiling..._

_ ...to him..._

* * *

**AND CUT because I'm a lazy little cookie and split this into two parts. :P _So _mean right? Nah...Epicness just needs rest at times, after all, being the SOLE ESSENCE of EPICNESS really does take a toll on ya...I mean, I gotta deal with all da un-epic peeps too! JK! Cherrila WUBS U ALL BUNCHES AND BUNCHES AND OODLES AND NOODLES AND DOODLES AND COOKIES AND I FORGOT WHAT I WAS GONNA SAY AND I DON'T KNOW WHY I'M STILL USING CAPSLOCK BUT I AM SO BYE-BYE! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW AND POST YOUR THOUGHTS ON WHO YOU THINK IT IS! I DID GIVE A HINT! REMEMBER 3-5 REVIEWS FOR DA NEXT CHAPTER! HOPE U ENJOYED MINNA! BYE! *hands out a mountain load of chocolate-chip cookies and teddy-bears and hugs* ~Cherrila o^-^o**


	23. Chapter 19 Part 2

Chapter 19 R/W's Mission, Growing Possessives and Rivals Part 2

**So I went and uploaded a chapter, and I come back about three hours later with 64 reviews...0.0 There are no words to describe-OMG I WUB YOU ALL SO MUCH! I'M GONNA GIVE EACH OF YA A HUGE HUG AND AN ESPECIALLY BIG THANKS TO DALUNA,SnowAngelSlayerTasha,moon730 and Fairy Flame Key! Arigato Minna! 0W0. Enjoy!**

L/MSF's P.O.V

¨Hey!¨ A rough but familiar called out and I turned around to face Sting Eucliffe. Natsu scowled slightly and tightened his grip on my arm.

I turned my attention back to Sting and chose to keep an emotionless façade and monotone voice.¨Hello Sting.¨

He huffed and panted a bit before looking back up ¨What are you doing out here?¨He asked me,completely ignoring Natsu.

Natsu scowled deeply and replied in a harsh tone ¨We should be asking you that! We were taking a nice walk around before you came and interrupted us!¨

Sting turned and glared at Natsu ¨I wasn't asking ya' was I matchstick!?¨

Natsu growled loudly ¨Who ya' calling matchstick light-bulb?!¨

Sting snarled ¨You tryin' to start somethin' here?!¨

¨WiTh PleAs-Enough!¨I stopped their fighting and sighed.

¨Why are you here Sting? And where is Rogue, shouldn't you be at the SaberTooth guild?¨

Sting's face darkened. ¨We kinda got kicked out from SaberTooth 'cause we upset Jiemma so much with our 'failures' and he kicked us out with a beating.¨ For proof Sting showed the spot where his mark was supposed to be and the bandages covering his body. I blinked surprised ¨Is Rogu-

¨SSSSSSSSSSIIILLLLLVVVVERRRRFFFFFAAAANNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGG!¨ A high-pitched fan-boying scream was heard in the distance and the three looked behind them to see a certain Shadow-dragon-slayer coming at them in unimaginable speeds with hearts in his eyes. **0.0...**

¨MMIIISSTTYYYY!¨He ran straight into the group sending both Natsu and Sting flying in opposite directions and tackled me into a huge hug.

¨I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!¨ He exclaimed the hearts in his eyes growing bigger before I got squeezed into another bone-breaking hug.

¨OI, GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF SILVERFANG!¨ Natsu roared charging up to Rogue and trying to pull him off. Wrong. Move. Rogue Punched him into another building than bawled.

¨MOMMMYYYYY, TTHHE PPINNNK-HHAAIIRREEEDD GUUY IS BEIING MMMMEEEEAAAAAAANNNNNN¨ Rogue bawled at the top of his lugs making a T.T face and burying his face into my chest.

Sting finally stood up and looked at me before hearts also grew in his no. Oh no,no,no,non,no!HE HIT HIS HEAD TOO HARD! NO! Sting then noticed Rogue and his face went red and he became surrounded in bright light ¨SHE ISN'T YOUR MOMMY NOW GET OFF!¨ He managed to rip Rogue off(somehow) and took his place instead

¨She's mine!¨ He (Sting) purred happily and snuggled into my chest. I looked down at him with wide eyes, WTH!? You were normal seconds ago!

¨NOOOOOOOOO!¨Rogue screeched grabbing onto my arm and pulling me towards him. ¨Mine!¨

Sting pouted and grabbed my other arm ¨NO! Mine!¨

¨Mine!¨

¨Mine!¨

¨Mine!

¨Mine!¨

Meanwhile Natsu had slowly regained consciousness and was watching the other slayers with narrowed eyes, his eyes flashing between slits and normal eyes. He watched the two grab each of her arms and quickly stood up, deciding enough was enough. HE waited until the right moment and then ran at a record-breaking speed, snatching me out of the two slayer's arms and into his. I screamed slightly and grabbed tightly onto him, shutting my eyes.

¨NNATTSUUUUUUUU!¨ Angry screeches came from behind us and I looked behind us bewildered as Sting and Rogue grew smaller and smaller. I relaxed a little and smiled at Natsu a bit, ruffling his hair in appreciation to which he purred back to happily.

A little while Later...

¨U-uh Natsu, you can stop running now. I think we lost them.¨ I told him as he slowly slowed down.

He stopped and walked along, keeping his hold on me tight ¨Natsu,you can let me down now..¨I frowned and tugged on his arm.

He shook it off and tightened his hold again, refusing to meet my eyes¨No...¨

I frowned deeper and tugged harder at his arm ¨What do you mean no...¨

Natsu said nothing and kept walking, bangs covering his eyes. I sighed and pat him lightly on the arm before resting my head on his shoulder and closing my eyes.

_¨I can't let you go again...because...I don't want you taken away from me...I don't want you with someone else...choosing someone...other than me...I want you...and only you...to love me...just like I do you...¨_The dragon slayer whispered as he clutched the sleeping girl closer to his body and darkness settled around them.

* * *

Natsu's Dragon/Feral P.O.V

I hugged her body closer to mine as I walked through the dark streets of the city. Her chest rose slowly and her breathes even against my chest. My eyes softened at her and I nuzzled lightly into the crook of her neck.

¨You're mine...¨ I whispered to her.

¨You're mine and only mine..¨I repeated to her, more like trying to convince myself.

¨And you won't leave me...¨My hold on her tightened and I nuzzled deeper into her neck.

¨You won't leave me for them..¨I said again taking in her intoxicating scent.

¨You won't leave...right?¨

She remained silent and simply snuggled deeper into my chest.

I gave her a small kiss on the forehead and continued walking, lost in thoughts._ I hadn't thought I'd have them as competition..._I glanced back to her _Then again, she did talk to them before...although I still don't understand what happened to Rogue and the light bastard later on as well..._I sighed deeply and looked at the stars twinkling brightly in the sky before back down to her. It'll be fine. She'll choose me.. She will!

I opened the door to her apartment and laid her down on the bed, covering her in blanket before turning to the window.

_No..._

I glanced back down to the bed sheets/covers and tore them off, throwing down the pillows as well. She whimpered in cold(ness) and I smiled slightly. I lay down beside her and hugged her body close to mine, my arms around her waist and head buried in the crook of her neck with our legs tangled. A slight breeze came by and she shivered a little before also curling her arms around my waist and scooting closer to my body, her head resting on my own.

A smile slowly made its way up his face and he chuckled. ¨No worries...She will pick me...¨

He let his body relax against hers and listened to her soothing heartbeat...

¨Now if only I could get those two to stop banging at the window...¨ He sighed as he gave one last amused and victorious glance at the two dragon-slayers trying to get through the magic shield before being lulled into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Meanwhile with Wendy and Romeo;Normal P.O.V

The two had a great conversation in the train and found out that they had more in common then they thought and were now on the way to the wyvern's cave.

¨I'll take three and you can take the other three k Romeo?¨Wendy smiled slightly at the purple? haired boy who in return nodded eagerly and prepared his fire magic.

The two took a deep breath and ran to the demons,Wendy taking out one with a few daggers and a Sky-dragon-slayer's roar while Romeo singed one to ashes with his fire magic. The other four,unlike the two babies were now on guard.

Wendy smiled and twirled a katana in her hand. ¨What do ya' say we finish this Romeo?¨

Romeo smirked back and lit his hands on fire ¨Let's do this!¨

The two charged at a demon, Romeo burning it slightly and turning its attention to him while Wendy slashed it from behind. The two huffed slightly and looked up at the three remaining Wyverns. Wendy went into all-out mode and creamed the wyvern on the right with all of her attacks before it could move.

The two other wyverns meanwhile clawed and swung their tails while shooting fireballs. Romeo dodged most of the fireballs and surrounded one in his colorful fire, focusing all his energy into killing it leaving him open. The other wyvern came up behind him and raised its claw to his throat before falling backwards with his body hissing. It looked menacingly over at the suspect and Wendy glared at it before slashing its stomach again.

¨And don't you dare try hurting him again!¨ She shouted as she sunk in the blade once more. Romeo smiled ¨Thanks Wendy, I think we really do make a good team!¨

Wendy blushed lightly and nodded as they both headed off for their well-earned reward.

* * *

**Okay, okay,okay let's skip the cute RoWen fluff and NaLu moments...WHAT THE HELL DID I DO TO ROGUE?! I mean, one minute he's his normal self, the next he's an OBSESSIVE FAN-BOY! THE WORLD WILL END AS WE KNOW IT! ANyway, :p I'll give the explanation why he's acting like that in the next chapter as well as Sting! Congratulations on all who got close or correct to the real duo! Remember; 3-5 reviews for da next chapter! Bye-bye Minna! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! :3 ~Cherrila ^-^o**


	24. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 Rogue And Sting's True Feelings

**Ohayo Minna! YAY! ALMOST 70 REVIEWS! 0u0! So anyway, I decided to upload this chapter too because I was pretty bored and could have done something useful to help with tests but I didn't and here I am now! Enjoy! This'll explain why exactly Rogue and Sting are acting the way they are.**

Rogue's P.O.V

After we gave up rapping at the window we went to our rented apartment and went to bed. And we should have been asleep. I should have. But I'm not, my thoughts are completely filled with her...with SilverFang...a small smile made its way onto the shadow-dragon-slayer's face.

She was the only one who understood him.

She knew how painful and difficult it was to stay indifferent and emotionless when inside you could be screaming, crying and dying of pain...slowly shattering away into unrecognisable pieces.

She knew that.

She was living it.

Somehow he knew...he knew she was not who she said she was...she was Lucy...the blonde celestial mage...that used to be o-so bubbly and happy...

He saw her suffrage...

He saw her happiness...

He saw all those emotions swirling around inside of her...

All of those heart-breaking emotions causing chaos inside her already broken and scared spirit...

And all because of one person...

All because of the pink-haired-pyro...

Natsu Dragneel.

She took on all that pain.

All of it by-herself.

Hiding behind fake emotions...never truly letting her feelings show...

He closed his eyes and sighed before opening them back up and looked out of the window, outside rain pouring down hard with occasional lightning and thunder.

She understood him so well.

She made him feel loved.

She made him feel safe.

She made him feel at home.

So, even if he couldn't become her special someone...even she couldn't be his...he could always be that adoring brother or son...

And she could always be...his favorite big sister...or mom...

* * *

Sting's P.O.V

I lay on my side, staring out the window at the lightning as it flashed and disappeared.

Mist.

SilverFang.

Mist SilverFang.

Lucy.

Heartfillia.

Lucy Heartfillia.

I never would have guessed it was you.

I never would've thought you turning to us.

Never would have thought you would have told us...even though...you had plenty of others to tell...

But I am impressed...

You're standing there...

Next to him...

Going through so much pain...and heartbreak...

But you're still smiling...still acting happy so he'll smile...

Still doing what he wants because even after what he put you through...

You still love him...

You still want to love him...

You still need to love him...

But you can't...because you're scared...

Because you don't want it to happen again...

For him to reject you...

For him to leave you...

You must have guts...and unbelievable strength to still stand there...

To still sit there...in the same room as him...

And to have him hold you...like he used to...when you thought he loved you...and now have to suffer with your mixed feelings...that are still there...

Sting sighed quietly to himself and shook his head

He wanted her to love him...

To care for him...

To get over the 'Salamander'...so she could maybe...just maybe unlock a place in her heart...with him...

He wanted it...He craved her attention...and her affection...

He was selfish...

He knew that...

But still...he could dream..that if maybe...just maybe 'Salamander' hadn't been keen on keeping her...that he...

Sting Eucliffe...

Could've had a chance...

The chance where all worries would go away...where she would love him back...

But life can't always let you have what you want...so he'll stay in his place...

As her favorite little son or brother...

And her...His loving and adoring Big-sister...or mom...

* * *

**So yeah, this is what Sting and Rogue feel about her. Sorry RoLu and StiCy fans! I actually like the pairings RoLu, ZerLu, MiLu (midnightxLucy), and ZanLu (ZancrowxLucy) as well as NaLu! I also like GaLu (gajeelxlucy) too even though I love the GaLe pairing! Right, anyway, since this is really short, I'll try updating the next chapter today too, or at least get started writing on it! Don't forget! 3-5 reviews for the next chapter! Bye-bye minna! *hands out apple-tarts* :3 ~Cherrila ^-^o**


	25. Chapter 21

Chapter 21 Dragons In The Sky

**T^T Mou...Stupic Moronic Teshts...Ohayo Minna! Sorry I haven't updated before but I NEED to study as the tests are gonna last for LIKE THIS ENTIRE MONTH! I was like WHAT THE HELL?! TESTING FOR LIKE A FULL MONTH?! But ya know, they were like, 'you gonna do this, or you gonna get out' so yeah...Anyway, on a happier note EEK! 75 reviews! I WUB YOU GUYS SO MUCHOS! And btw, don't forget to tell me if you wantta read anything happening specifically in the story like Fairy Flame Key! Anyway, enjoy!**

L/MSF's P.O.V

I groaned loudly as I felt sunlight stream onto my lashes and stuffed my face deeper into my warm pillow.

_Stupid sun..._

My pillow seemed to agree and shifted closer to me, blocking out the annoying sun's rays.

_Ahhhh..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_WAIT A SECOND!_

My eyes snapped open and I found myself staring into a hard and well-built chest. I looked up to see pink-hair and felt heat rise to my cheeks.

¨_Lu-cy...¨ _My eyes widened and I immediately tried backing away only to be pulled back harder into the chest by two strong and well-built arms.

¨Silverfang?¨ Natsu mumbled sleepily and looked at me briefly before closing his eyes again. I studied him for a moment before sighing and slowly moving his arms off my waist.

He frowned and immediately latched back onto my waist, pulling me back down ¨Shilweeefannngggg!¨ He whined protestingly as I tried to again move his arms.

¨Natsu, I need to get up!¨ I argued and pushed against him.

¨No!¨ He insisted whining. I sighed deeply and brought my hands down to his stomach eliting a small shiver from the dragon-slayer.

¨Natsu.¨ I stated firmly and looked him straight in his eyes.

He gulped at her gaze and nodded nervously ¨Y-yes?¨

¨Just know, you made me do this.¨ She said, her fingers curling and lowering. His eyes widened and his entire body began shaking.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

... **XP**

¨BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!¨ The dragon-slayer burst out laughing as her devious fingers set to their work.

¨BWAHAHAHAHAHASPPPLLLEAHAHAHAHHSSEETTOOPPHAHAHA!¨He screamed, finally lifting his hands off my waist so he could block me. I smiled and was about to get off when his foot swung into the air and kicked me to the back of the room.

... Natsu gasped in horror and covered his mouth.

...A dark aura slowly appeared around SilverFang.

...¨Oh crud, I'm so sorry SilverFang!¨

...¨SilverFang?¨

He.

Is.

SO.

Dead.

A mid-night black aura surrounded her entire body as it trembled and shook uncontrollably.

Her eyes narrowed into slits and had a red tinge in each of them...

The demon...had awoken...

¨NAAATTSUU YOOU ARE SOOO DEAAADDD!¨ The demon screamed as her body floated into the ar with her hair surrounding her like venomous snakes before she began chasing after the poor dragon-slayer.

* * *

3 seconds Later;At the FairyTail Guild Normal P.O.V

*BOOM*

The two doors to the guild shot open as a frantic Natsu came running in and crashed straight into Cana, who's beer slipped and tripped Mira, who's flying platter than took an elegant landing on Erza's now smushed cake...

¨NATSU YOU IDIOOOT!¨She screamed and began chasing him around the guild.

The guild members blinked.

Yep, just another day...

* * *

Meanwhile; L/MSF's P.O.V

I snickered as I watched him get chased by Titania...Ah life, looks like the demon IS useful for something! Now if only I could get more pop-corn...

¨Nee-chan!¨ A sweet high-pitched voice called out.

I turned around and saw Wendy.

_**¨Ohayo**_** Wen-chan!¨**I answered back sending a picture of me hugging her along with it.

_¨Awwww, you're not gonna talk to me__ normally?¨ _She replied pouting.

I smiled lightly and shook my head _**¨Sorry Wen-chan but you know how it is...And anyway, what's wrong? You're usually hanging out with 'him'!¨**_

Wendy's eyes widened at the mention of 'him' and a small blush made its way across her face _¨W-well I was hoping we could hang out for a while ya know? A girl's day out?¨_She asked shyly, twirling her bangs.

I smiled and nodded _**¨Of course we can Wen-chan!*inside cuteness sqeal*I missed you so**_** much!¨**And with that I attempted to give her a hug...

_Notice the word 'attempted'...I didn't get to..._

A strong grip pulled downwards at my cloak and tried to pull me further away from Wendy with a low growl. I looked down and straight into some rather hidden..._onyx eyes..._

I sighed and pulled my cloak away from him, only to have him curl back into it and his arms around my waist in seconds.

¨Natsu...¨ I said pulling on the cloak.

¨No!¨ He whined insistently and tightened his grip on my waist.

¨Natsu you need to let go and stop curling up and following me in my cloak! We're having an all girl's day out.¨ I told him again, and pushed him off.

¨No!¨ He stated firmly, his eyes full of strong resolve. ¨I'll go where you go!¨ And with that statement, he buried his face into her back.

My eyes softened and I lowered down to his level,looking straight into his sad onyx eyes. _**¨You can't Natsu...Its called 'a girl's night out' for a reason.¨**_

He looked at me protestingly ¨But-_**¨Natsu, It's can still hang out later.¨**_

His onyx eyes glossed over with sadness and he gripped tighter to her waist.

¨Natsu...-¨Promise?¨ I blinked surprised and he looked up at me hopefully ¨Promise you'll come back soon?!¨

A small smile appeared on her face and she ruffled the boy's hair before standing to her full height and began walking away.

¨C'mon Wendy.¨

Behind her, the sky-dragon-slayer followed with a knowing smile as the fire-dragon sadly followed after their retreating figures...feeling as though a piece of his heart had been taken out and stolen...

* * *

Normal P.O.V

His eyes trailed after longingly...

She wouldn't leave him would she?

A sudden vision came into his mind; a vision of a blonde-haired girl hugging him, he couldn't see her face or hear her voice but it seemed she was thanking him and he was there, smiling back at her brightly; pure joy etched across both their faces...

He shook his head of the thoughts and put his hands into his pockets, walking through the crowded;ignoring everyone who passed by...

_¨SilverFang...¨_

Even though that was her name he couldn't help but feel like that wasn't,shouldn't, and couldn't be her name...He felt like her name needed to start with an L...

He always liked names starting with L...they made him feel warm and fuzzy like he knew someone important with that name,like Lisanna but even she didn't make him feel this way...so...who could it be?

* * *

L/MSF's P.O.V

Wendy and I shopped at the mall and grabbed a bite before beginning to walk home...

¨Hey, nee-chan?¨She asked suddenly, stopping in her spot.

¨Yes, Wendy?¨ I replied, turning to look back at her.

¨Have you...told Natsu yet?¨

I flinched and my bangs covered my eyes ¨No...I haven't told anyone and I don't plan to...as soon as he finds someone...I'll leave...¨

Wendy's eyes widened ¨You're leaving again?!¨

I lowered my gaze in shame ¨I have to. I can't risk everything happening again Wendy...I'm a coward, and I know that but...I just don't wanna get hurt again...¨

I began walking again when Wendy caught onto my arm ¨ But Lucy...WHat if things will be different?¨ She called out desperately.

I snatched my arm out of her grip and turned to keep walking ¨It won't. It'll never change. He'll never change...never..¨ I sighed and sent her one last apologetic glance before walking off into the night.

The sky-dragon-slayer opened her mouth to call her back but closed it again, her outstretched hand returning to her side in a fist.

She sighed and looked into the sky..._Where was Romeo when you needed him..._

_¨Oh nee-chan...¨_She sighed and walked off to her apartment.._¨If only you could see...Lucy...nee..._

* * *

Normal P.O.V

The door to the apartment opened and she was immediantly engulfed into a hug.

A big, warm, hug, that is.

¨SilverFang!¨ The pink-haired pyro greeted her cheerfully, his forehead resting on hers and a bright grin on his face.

¨Natsu, please get off, I'm tired.¨ The girl replied in mono-tone, squirming uncomfortably underneath the boy's weight.

The boy frowned but got off and watched as the girl removed her armor before heading to bed.

He pouted slightly and crept to the bed, silently slipping in next the girl. When he crawled in, she had turned her head so he couldn't see her face and had scooted away.

His eyes flashed with hurt and he waited until her breathing slowed before slowly turning her around to face him again, and cuddling into her, inhaling her intoxicating scent.

¨There...much better...isn't that right?...Lu-¨

His eyes closed and his body relaxed, finally shutting down..**(you're pounding your heads at his point aren't ya? He was just that close..until I cut him off :P)**

* * *

Later On In The Night;L/MSF's P.O.V

SilverFang shifted slightly and felt intense heat surrounding her. Her eyes shot open and she blinked into a warm, and hard chest. She sighed and looked up to see pink-hair before pushing away from him and turning over to stare at the wall of her cold and dark bedroom.

_¨Lucy...¨_

Her eyes widened as her body was turned to face his again.

She closed her eyes and turned around again, only to be turned back by her chin, her eyes staring straight into his deep,obsidian-slit colored ones.

¨Luce.¨ He stated firmly, his eyes boring holes into her soul.

She closed her eyes tightly when she felt something nuzzle into her chest and a content sound come from it. She opened her eyes surprised and was shocked to see the dragon-slayer purring in her chest..._PURRING!? WHAT THE HELL?!_

Her breathing and heart-rate increased even more when he came closer and closer, his face right under her chin.

And closer.

And closer.

And closer.

Her heart slammed against her chest and she hightailed it out of there, teleporting just outside before turning into a dragon and flying up into the sky.

She was far,over the mountains when to her surprise she heard two other dragon roars, other than Natsus.

She spun around and scanned the rough landscape to find two dragons, one bright yellow with sparkling blue eyes and the other black with ruby-red eyes...

She blinked surprised and called out to them, recognising them as Sting and Rogue. They answered back immediantly, and soon she found herself zigzagging across the sky with them, avoiding obstacles and twirling around each other.

_¨GRRRR...¨_A loud growl came, and she turned to see a lightning dragon.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

_LAXUS?! WTH?!_

He flew to her and pushed her across the sky play-fully before flying away. Her eyes furrowed and she flew back up _'It must have been all the dragon's calls..._She thought as an explanation to his sudden appearance.

She prepared to go chase after him when suddenly she was tackled onto the ground, by a big,red, fire-breathing dragon.

*blink* *blink*

He grinned at her stunned expression and nuzzled into her neck, his tail possessively wrapped around hers and her legs, keeping her pinned to the ground.

¨_grr...¨_A low growl came and she quickly turned her attention to it, it surprisingly having come from the lightning-dragon.

Natsu got off of her and glared at the other dragon, spewing out a fire-filled roar. Laxus dodged the attack and flew straight back in with a wing's attack.

SilverFang blinked before realising the situation. Two dragons. Fighting! She quickly glanced around the perimeter and put out the fire and lightening...If anyone saw this...If the MAGIC COUNCEL saw this!...She quickly flew in between the two and called out a good-bye to the dragons, the suns rays peeking over the valley aiding her sudden announcement. The two dragons begrudgingly separated and they all flew off separate ways.

Except for him of course...he followed her.

She landed slowly near the town and prepared to transform when his form appeared above her and cuddled her onto the ground, his head resting on hers. She tried shaking her head to get his off but the weight of him crushed her and she sighed laying down. The fire-dragon grinned at this and nuzzled into her neck.

_¨Next time...Let's only have you and me...I don't wanna have to share you with all the others...¨_

* * *

**END! Yeah, I know I probably rushed the dragon part but I really wanted to upload today! SO HERE IT IS! Hope you still liked it Minna! And don't forget to say thanks to Fairy Flame Key for suggesting I include the dragons a bit! WUB YOU! REMEMBER: 3-5 reviews for the next chappy but I might upload it anyway if I'm in a happy mood! :3 Bye! *hands out fudge cookies* ^o^ ~Cherrila 0W0**


	26. Chapter 22

Chapter 22 Interesting thoughts of White and Blonde Mages

**Ohayo Minna! :3 81 reviews! OMG! I know I keep saying this but I WUB YOU ALL SO MUCH! I never thought I'd get this many reviews and all this support from everyone! Arigato minna! *tears up* Anyway; I was bored and since you all are so supportive I figured I'd write and upload this chappy! YAAY! Enjoy Minna! ^o^**

Normal P.O.V; A certain take-over mage's apartment

While the dragons had spent the entire night playing together and embracing each other lovingly, a certain white-haired take-over-mage was restlessly turning and twisting this way and that...

_Although the take-over-mage had 'dumped' the fire-dragon-slayer and was happily with the lightning-dragon-slayer her heart still ached with want and longing for him._

Lisanna shook her head and turned over onto her back, staring at her pale-green-colored room.

She had noticed.

She had noticed after that night.

She had noticed that he no longer interacted as much with other members...At first she thought it was because of awkwardness but she soon noticed he distanced a bit from everyone, not just herself...

He distanced away from everyone except for her...

The cloaked figure that the young sky dragon-slayer had brought in.

To be honest, Lisanna was curious at first, and she still is, to who she was, and what she looked like..

The only thing she knew about her was her voice, which she once overheard when she was speaking to Wendy...

Her voice was soft and smooth, velvety and melodiously beatiful...and yet...

Also oddly familiar..

Lisanna sighed and shook her head again.

None of that was important...

Or it shouldn't have been anyway, but over the past few days and weeks she had noticed the closeness of the fire-dragon-slayer and the mysterious she-mage.

How, he followed her around like a lost puppy and his master...

How he clung onto her or sent her small glances or small unneccessary touches when he thought she wouldn't notice..

How she would always glance at him with caring eyes..

And how she always got him to behave...

And it hurt Lisanna...it hurt from her heart to see him sending someone other than herself that loving and compassionate gaze...

That bright and happiness-filled to someone else...

To her out of all people...

She just didn't understand...

Why her, Natsu?

Why?

Lisanna knew she was being selfish but she couldn't help it...

Even though she loved the lighning-dragon-slayer from the bottom of her heart, she couldn't help but miss the childish and energetic fire-dragon-slayer...

She knew she was being very greedy...

Wanting both the lighning-dragon-slayers love and the fire-dragon-slayers...

And if not his love, then at least for him not to love anyone...

A tear made its way down her face, her face set into a deep frown...

Even if she was being selfish...

Even if she was being greedy...

She had to do it...

She had to earn back his love...

Or at least...

_try..._

* * *

(Still Normal P.O.V; Only in Laxus's room.)

While the white-haired take-over mage was struggling with those thoughts, little did she know that the lighning-slayer was having quite similar problems...

Ever since the first time, when the cloaked girl had come into the guild he had become curious about her...

And his curiosity only increased when she read his mind and spoke to him telepathically...

He desperately wanted to know what she looked like and all of her powers yet when he went to ask Mackarov, the old man stated he knew nothing off her, her only relaying the information of her name.

Over time his curiosity grew and grew, as she didn't seem to communicate with anyone, like him, preferring to be solo...

Except for the sky-mage's company that is...

Now Laxus wasn't stupid, he realised that the girl had brought the older mage into the guild so they would be closer but it seemed as if they knew each other for years...

And the fact that the sky-mage smiled so much more and made physical contact with the mage unlike any other was also unnerving..

At the time though, he had his own mate and decided not to worry about it, after all if she were dangerous, he could easily take her out!

For a while that thought helped keep him at ease.

For a while that is...

After a while though, he noticed something different about her..

She spoke slightly more...

Smiled slightly more...

At _him._

Natsu Dragneel.

The fire-dragon-slayer of FairyTail.

It was all at him.

For him.

And occasionally at the sky-mage.

What surprised him even more was that she didn't come to the slayer, rather the slayer came to her...

He would sit in the corner with her (which Laxus still didn't understand why), hug her, cling onto her, trail after her, follow her, etc.

Yet what was even more shocking to the Lightning-slayer was the fire-dragon-slayers unnecessary touches and glances..

He could see it, the awe and adoration going through the dragon-slayer's eyes every time he'd sneak a glance at her, radiating with happiness when ever she looked at him.

He could see the want and desire in the fire-dragon-slayers eyes every time he glanced at her lips.

The longing of being closer to her every time she wasn't with him, and the need to be even closer even when she's there.

Laxus saw it all.

The dragon-slayer was in love.

Natsu Dragneel, the densest and quite probably the most idiotic person in the world...had fallen in love...

And so, Laxus realised,had he...

* * *

**MWAHAHAHAHAA! Another plot twist AND a cliff hanger! I am truly evil aren't I? Well, to be honest I really wanted to put their plans down for this chapter and the result of their thoughts but I figured 'Meh, more fun to tease you guys' XD! I'm sowwy if the chapter isn't that long and what-not but I reaaaallly wanted to end on a cliff hanger!0W0 Anyhoo, I hope you enjoyed another sudden twist to the story line and remember Minna; 3-5 reviews for da next chappy! I can't wait! :3 *hands out choco. covered almond cookies* Bye-Bye! ~Cherrila ^0^**


	27. Chapter 23

Chapter 23 A Devious Plan

**Ohayo Minnaaa! OMG! I AM SOO HAPPY RIGHT NOW! Because of some issues, the tests have been moved to next week! YES! .HAPPY. ^o^! And yeah..as you can guess, rather than being smart and actually studying I wrote this up for all of ya!^^*sighs* It's just too much fun! I know it's not the weekend (that's when I update) but I had time to write this so here it is! ^-^ Btw minna, any 'moments' that (NaLi,LaLu) they seem to have together are only for the sake of the pot twist! Anyway. enough of my rambling and I hope you enjoy Minna!**

Next Day:Normal P.O.V

The next day, when the cloaked-mage and fire-dragon-slayer came into the guild, Lisanna walked up to slayer and blocked his view of SilverFang(Mist) eager to take out her plan.

¨Hello Natsu.¨ The take-over-mage greeted, smiling brightly at him.

¨Uh,Hi Lisanna.¨ The fire-mage quickly greeted her as he looked frantically over her shoulder, looking for the cloaked-girl.

¨So, I have this discount for a restaurant across the street, do ya wanna come?¨ Lisanna asked innocently batting her big blue eyes and leaning into his face, blocking out anything other than her face.

The dragon-slayer began sweating and shook his head ¨U-um no Lisanna, I'm fine thank you!¨

Lisanna frowned lightly before going all teary-eyed ¨P-please Natsu?We haven't seen each other in SO long!¨She pouted and stared up him with sad-eyes.

Natsu cringed under her sad gaze and sighed ¨Okay, but just for a bit..¨ He said hesitantly.

Lisanna's eyes brightened and she clapped her hands together happily, linking arms with the reluctant dragon-slayer and pulling him out of the guild.

Lisanna quickly glanced back and a small smirk made its way on her face as she noticed the 'oblivious' SilverFang.

_Perfect.._She thought_..Part One of Operation Get Natsu Back Complete..._

* * *

L/MSF's P.O.V

I watched as the white-haired take-over-mage went out hand-in-hand with the 'Salamander'.

_Perfect...Part One of Operation Get Natsu Back Complete..._

Lucy snickered and smirked lightly..._Oblivious am I?_..She watched the doors close behind them and sighed, before letting her eyes rest.

The night before had _exhausted _her, seriously, how much energy could one dragon have? Oh wait, there were four weren't there? Three times the pain...

...

...

...

...

...

_Oh who was she kidding..._

A dull pain had formed in her chest, the second the fire-dragon-slayer left...She shook her head and closed her eyes..No, this was good, it meant that Lisanna might really be his mate and then she could-Oh yeah...she'd have to leave...again...and this time...never to come back...

_*Split*_

_*Splot*_

A light tapping noise caught her attention and her eyes opened to rain.

_*Drip*_

_*Drop*_

Lucy shook her head, no, he was never hers in the beginning, she probably shouldn't have come back anyway..Natsu would have eventually gotten over it with someone and found his mate...She was only giving herself false hope...just like last time...

A warm and salty liquid fell down her tight-frowning face and onto the ground.

Lucy shook her head lightly and stood up, her chair scraping across the ground and bringing her everyone's attention...For a moment her eyes flickered with emotion; they looked so concerned...just like..before...Her eyes became emotionless yet again and she slowly walked through the guild and out into the pouring rain and lightning.

¨You should take an umbrella, don't you think?¨ The white-haired barmaids soft voice echoed through the guild.

I turned slightly and into her big,blue,worried eyes...It was too much to take and I turned away coldly,holding up the FairyTail sign as the doors crashed closed behind me.

*BOOM*

She looked up into the sky and smiled lightly as the rain gently caressed her face.

_¨Well...At least there's someone who understands.¨_

**(=.= No, she does NOT mean Natsu or Wendy, she was talking to the sky)**

* * *

Mira's P.O.V

I watched worriedly as a single tear streaked down from the emotionless girl and onto the floor. I wonder what happened, she hasn't spoken to us at all other than Wendy...and she won't tell us anything, we don't even know her age! I had hoped I could get her to open up,but the second she came down, she surrounded herself in a magic shield so strong Freed couldn't break it, and believe me we tried! I also tried to get acquainted with her when Erza stopped her for that mission but she just levitated the stamp over...

The white-haired barmaid sighed and watched as the girl slowly stood up,her chair scraping against the wooden floor. For a moment she thought she saw something flicker in the emotionless girls eyes but when she blinked she saw her completely emotionless eye again. (Remember, she has an eye-patch on the blue/teal one).

*Thump*

*Thump*

The quiet steps of the girl echoed through the quiet guild as she headed toward the guild-doors and out into the raging storm.

¨You should take an umbrella,don't you think?¨ I called out to her,hoping for a response and worried.

She briefly turned around to meet my gaze before slamming open the guild doors and walking out with the FairyTail symbol waving above her head

*CRASH*

The doors crashed closed behind her and I cringed lightly as loud thunder and lightning followed after-wards.

*BOOM*

The guild's attention was immediately turned to the sound and they found themselves looking at the empty spot where Laxus Dreyar had been in only seconds ago.

Shouts and whispers of surprise echoed through the guild, all except from the barmaid.

She only had one thought running in her head:

_'Laxus...What are you planning?'_

* * *

Laxus's P.O.V  


I teleported from rooftop to rooftop, following after her cloaked figure in the rain. The damn smell of precipitation was so over-powering, that I couldn't sniff her out and the damn thunder made it even more difficult to hear her movements.

Huh...Never thought I'd be hating on a thunder-storm...

*CRACKLE*

Another loud thundering echoed through the air and I squinted my eyes, trying to make out a moving figure. At last, I made out a speedy black-cloak moving swiftly through the streets and slowly edging to the exit from Magnolia. I expected her to stop, but when she kept running I decided to make myself known and teleported in front of her.

*BOOM*

She stopped moving just as he appeared in front of her.

Both parties were silent, observing each others soaking figure in the rain...finally she bore her sharp,narrowed emerald eye into his blue ones.

¨What are you doing here...Laxus...¨ Her voice came barely above a whisper, yet it was strong and stern.

I continued to look into her emerald-eye dazed by its hypnotic forest-green, though oddly enough, I felt as if it needed to be..._blue..._

¨I'll ask again Laxus...What are you doing here?¨ This time her voice came out firm and strong, demanding an answer.

Laxus scowled, who did this woman think she was? ¨I should be asking you that, cloakie!¨ He retorted, crossing his arms in the rain.

She stared at him for mere seconds before grabbing him by the collar and pulling him down to her height ¨Listen here, _Sparky,_it ain't ANY of your damn business so back off!¨ She let go of his collar and he stumbled lightly.

She then attempted to walk past him, but he grabbed her roughly by the arm ¨Oh hell no, cloakie, you mess with the lighning-dragon-slayer, you get punished for it. ¨He lifted his other arm to hit her when they were interrupted by a pink-blur.

¨MIIIIISTTTYYYYY!¨

* * *

A Little While Ago;Right after The two Mage's Left The Guild;Normal P.O.V

Lisanna quickly began to joke with the fire-mage about their younger selves earning several laughs from the fire-mage.

When they got into the restaurant, Natsu as usual ordered and downed the entire 200 course menu. Lisanna then began talking about his strengths and their team.

Natsu blinked surprised and began speaking ¨Oh yeah, I remember, we broke off though after...that... but I have M-¨You're still not mad are you?!¨ The white-haired mage quickly cut him off.

¨O-oh uhh...no...¨ He stated hesitantly, the fire-mage was still kinda upset over what happened.

¨So we're all good?¨ Lisanna asked smiling widely, she was almost there...

¨Yeah!¨ The fire-mage replied happily, it was alright, without it happening, he might have never gotten to know...her...Realization coursed through his onyx eyes as he realized what he had done.

¨So Natsu...¨The white-haired mage twirled her hair and batted her blue eyes ¨Wanna get back together?¨ She asked eagerly, leaning into his face.

Natsu opened his mouth to reply when suddenly something caught his sight,just across the street was a blonde and black-cloaked figure. What alarmed him though was when the blonde raised a fist-full of lightening.

_No!_

¨NO!¨ He screamed and jumped out of the restaurant window,smashing the glass to smithereens and leaving behind a shocked Lisanna.

* * *

Natsu's P.O.V

¨MIIIIISSSSTTYYYY!¨ I quickly ran over and tackled (more like barrel-rolled) her into a hug. I felt her squirm slightly underneath me but ignored it and nuzzled into her neck, inhaling the scent that I missed so much.

¨Natsu!¨ The sound of Lisanna's voice brought him out of his 'Heaven' and he slowly got off of Mist, clutching her hand tightly as she stood up as well.

¨Lisanna?¨ Laxu's confused voice boomed.

¨L-l-laxus..¨ Lisanna stuttered.

¨What?!¨ Laxus's blue eyes narrowed as he stared between Lisanna and I.

_¨Fools.¨_ I turned my head and looked at Mist, who had spoken.

¨What?¨ Lisanna and Laxus questioned her.

¨You both are fools,shameless, shameless fools, have you forgotten that you are now mated? Are you so blunt as to ignore that special once-in-a-lifetime bond and go with someone else?¨Lisanna stared at her shocked while Laxus opened his mouth to protest.

¨Hey-¨Laxus.¨He flinched and closed his mouth at her sharp tone.

¨I don't like you. *Natsu quietly sighs in relief* I never liked you. And I'm never gonna like you in the same way Lisanna guys are mated. M-A-T-E-D, a once in a lifetime opportunity so don't Freakin' go ruining what you have.¨

I stared at her in awe and squeezed her hand lightly.

¨And you.¨She turned her gaze toward Lisanna,who also flinched ¨While it is possible for one person to be the mate of two dragons that person certainly isn't you,especially after you announced your relationship to everyone. You made it clear who you chose because you truly loved another. You cannot chose another.¨

Lisanna's and Laxus's eyes widened as they sat there in shock and awe, still processing everything she had said.

¨Now then,if you'll excuse me.¨She tugged lightly on my hand and we teleported away to her house.

I found ourselves in her bedroom where she lay down on her bed and sighed tiredly.

¨What a long day...¨ She groaned.

¨Yep!¨ I cheerily replied jumping in beside her and cuddling into her stomach.

¨Woah, woah,woah, chill out Natsu!¨ She held out her arms to stop me.

¨But I haven't seen you for the whollle dayyy.¨ I whined, pouting.

She sighed and hit my arm lightly ¨Yeah well, I need some time to myself too ya know.¨

I grinned slightly before furrowing my eyebrows. ¨Wait a minute...Why was Laxus with you?¨

She sat up and stared at me with amused eyes ¨So basically, when I was saying all that stuff to Laxus and Lisanna you didn't hear a thing?¨

I grinned nervously and scratched the back of my neck ¨Yes?¨

¨Idiot.¨ She deadpanned before explaining ¨ I think Laxus was probably attracted to me, maybe by my personality, maybe by my voice, and he basically assumed I was his mate and came after me.**(The real reason Laxus was attracted to her was because of her dragon-slayer powers. She hid the scent of dragons on her and over time it faded, Laxus just managed to catch the remains of the fading dragon scent. ^^)**

I nodded my head before lowering my eyebrows ¨Wait, is that why Sting and Rogue were acting like that? They're attracted to you?¨

She tapped her chin and slowly nodded ¨Yeah, I assume that's the reason why.¨

I growled under my breath thinking about the two buffoons (In another hotel not too far away both Sting and Rogue suddenly sneezed).

¨You don't like them do you?¨ I asked her nervously.

She blinked surprised before shaking her head ¨Nah, they're nice people but I wouldn't really date them or anything.¨

I grinned widely and enveloped her in a hug ¨Good!¨

She rose an eyebrow and snickered lightly ¨What? Jealous?¨

¨No!¨ I narrowed my eyes and lowered my head.

¨I-I just don't want you to leave...w-when you were out there at the edge of Magnolia it looked l-like you were gonna leave...¨ I squinted my eyes, as tears slowly made their way down the sides of my face.

¨I-I don't want you to leave, I don't want you to leave me!¨ I whimpered hanging on to her waist tightly as tears flowed down his face. When he felt her hand at his hair he continued sobbing, burying his face into her stomach. He felt his face being cupped and he stared into her warm eyes.

¨It's alright.¨ She told him, her velvety voice calming him down. ¨I'm not gonna leave you.¨

His tears and sobs slowly turned into small hiccups.

¨Come on, we better get to sleep.¨ She said, wrapping him in the blankets and standing up to go to the couch. I pulled her back and onto the bed ¨No, you can sleep here!¨ With that statement he caged her arms and nuzzled into her neck.

She mumbled quietly under her breath before sighing again and relaxing against him.

¨Goodnight Natsu.¨

¨Goodnight Misty¨ He made sure to snuggle closer towards her inviting warmth, no one was gonna take her away tomorrow! She was gonna be his all day! He smiled and nuzzled deeper into her neck, dozing off to a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**Phew! *wipes brow* That was a LOOOOONG chapter! Much longer than I thought it would be but oh well! ^^ You guys really do deserve such a long chapter and an early update at that for getting me 90 reviews! I mean, it went from 81 to 90! EEEK! DA FEELS PEOPLE DA FEELS! *hugs you all* I can't believe I have almost 100 reviews! I'm soo happy you like this story so much Minna! And btw, I'm still continuing all my other stories as well, so I might randomly update them or update them after I finish this one! And then I have SOO many more ideas planned! XD! Anyway,hope you enjoyed this chapter and remember 3-5 reviews for da next chappy! Bye! *hands out strawberry-pocky-sticks* ^-^o**


	28. Chapter 24

Chapter 24 Fate Can Be Cruel And Alarm Clocks Deadly :D

**Ohayo yet again Minna! This is another chapter written for your enjoyment by yours truly who is currently rocking out to the newest FairyTail opening song! EEEK! YAAY! 0W0 Ya gotta love fairytail! ^^ Right, anyway here's the next chapter for all of yaaa :)! Sorry if this one's kinda short but I have some interesting stuff planned for the next few chapters! Thank you to all those who reviewed and enjoy! :3**

Normal P.O.V

The sun's bright rays shone shyly into a certain house on blueberry street, in the bedroom where there lay a pink-haired and cinnamon-haired mage, peacefully sleeping in each others arms, their bodies completely tangled together.

It was in this bedroom that the tired, groggy onyx eyes of a certain pink-pyro first opened on this lovely morning.

* * *

Natsu's P.O.V

I opened my eyes groggily and looked around the blue colored bedroom...

Where was I?

I looked around when I saw a cinnamon-haired mage, sprawled out on the bed next to me, her face buried into a pillow.

His eyes immediately softened and his finger unconsciously lifted to feel her soft skin.

_So...soft..._

She stirred slightly and her rosy lips parted slightly. His attention was immediately turned to the half-opened lips and he licked his own wantingly.

_¨R-_My hand immediately swung down harshly onto the alarm clock before it could go off. I smirked at it victoriously and snuggled closer to her warm body.

_¨Who's the winner now huh alarm clock?¨_He asked it mockingly.

The clock remained silent...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

What he did not expect however,was for the alarm clock to grow tiny legs and arms and start attacking him. **0.0...**

¨ow, Ow,OW, STOP HITTING ME!¨ I shot up from the bed and ran around the room trying to lose the ferociously attacking alarm clock (who was apparently REALLY good at pulling hair.)

I swung my fists at the stupid thing but it was fast and kept dodging my hits, hitting my head and pulling even harder!

¨STOP IT, YOU GOD-FORSAKEN THING¨

Misty stirred slightly and her brow furrowed.

They both went dead silent as the girl twisted and turned some more before finally relaxing again.

I sighed in relief. ¨Whew, That was clo-EOW! WHAT THE HELL?! GET OFF!¨ The damn alarm clock had now latched onto his arm and was biting him with tiny canine like teeth.

This, ladies and gentleman was no ordinary alarm clock. It was PEACHY, THE FEROCIOUS,CANE TOOTHED, WRESTLING CHAMPION ALARM CLOCK!

*DING,DING,DING*

The wrestling bell rang and we stood there, sweat pouring down our faces, on one side there was me 'The Salamander'...

And on the other...was Peachy, The Wrestling Champion Clock!

The opponents stood there,each analyzing each others movements, glaring into each others eyes...

¨Ladies and Gentleman, boys and girls of all ages we have here, Peachy and The Salamander facing off a one-on-one death match, take your votes now!¨ The desk-lamp was shinning its bright light on them, as the room bustled to life, all kinds of objects watching and casting their notes.

What. The. F***.

The stupid clock swung first, jumping on my chest and somehow knocking me over on my back.

¨OOH, And The Salamander Takes the first hit, he's looking shocked, he's looking doubting, Ladies and Gentleman what will he do next?!¨

Okay, this guy is seriously pissing me off.

¨OI, WOULD YOU SHUT THE HELL UP!¨ I yelled at it, while flipping back up and holding down the alarm clock!

¨Natsu?¨

A soft voice rang out in between all the commotion and Natsu's eyes widened, as all the bright lights and stadium suddenly disappeared, a normal looking alarm clock in his hand. God...what was he supposed to say?!

¨U-u-uh y-y-yeah-h?¨ He asked slowly, his arms slowly losing their grip.

¨What are you doing strangling my alarm clock and yelling at my lamp at 7 in the morning?¨ She asked, an eyebrow raised.

¨Uh...I didn't want to wake you up?¨He offered.

She blinked and stared between him and the alarm clock.

¨I'm not even gonna ask.¨She stated sighing and stood up ¨I'm gonna quickly go freshen up now, and...how about you, just go outside and wait there?¨ She asked carefully.

His face went red and he quickly dressed, jumping out the window and standing at her door.

¨Stupid alarm clock..¨ He muttered and threw it in a garbage can waiting for her to come out.

_Oh well, _He thought after she finished up and they headed out to fish _In the end I still won..._

* * *

At The Lake near Natsu's House;L/MSF's P.O.V

I quietly sat under a nearby tree and watched as he fished...

_It's almost like before..._

I shook my head and went to the edge of the water, skimming across it with my fingers and trying to forget the earlier thoughts when I thought I saw a tint of brown in my eyes. I jerked back surprised and my reflection rippled, the water jerking back and forth at the sudden motion.

¨Are you okay?¨ A worried sounding voice asked and I quickly turned my head to it.

¨I'm...fine Natsu.¨ I said and smiled at him hesitantly.

He looked at my doubtingly before nodding and turning his attention back to the lake.

I sighed quietly and retrieved a book. This was going to be a Long day...

* * *

Timeskip; Sunset (Natsu's P.O.V)

¨Natsu it's getting late we should go don't you think?¨Her soft voice echoed through the silence and I turned to look at her...

*ThUmP*

*ThUmP*

I felt my heart lurching to get out of my chest, her cinnamon/rusty colored hair was splayed out everywhere, her silver highlights gleaming brightly in the setting sun's rays...her multi-colored eyes were astounding, her deep ocean blue and a never-ending sea of green mixed with perfectly pink lips and soft skin, perfection staring him straight in the face in the shape of an angel...

I immediately turned my burning face away from her. ¨Y-y-yeah w-we sh-should...¨

¨Natsu are you okay?¨ I snuck a glance only to turn away at her worried expression.

She frowned lightly before he heard the crunching of footsteps and felt a weight on his forehead...not a heavy one though..it was a very light...soothing..weight..

¨Natsu are you sure alright, you're redder than a tomato and burning up!¨ She said worriedly, her hand coming back to her side.

I swallowed thickly and held in the whimper at the loss of contact of her hand and instead made out a raspy reply ¨Y-y-y-yeah I-im f-f-fin-ne...¨

She continued looking at him doubtingly before hesitantly turning around and walking off ¨Alright then..let's go...¨

I shuddered lightly at the sound of her smooth voice and glanced after her figure, unconsciously letting my fingers dwell on my own lips as I thought about her compassionate-love filled face moments earlier.

A healthy pink crept up the boys face and he jogged after the girl, tackling her into a hug from behind.

¨N-natsu!¨ She yelped startled.

¨S-s-sorry I didn't a-answer y-you before I-I w-was thi-inking that's all!¨"He apologized quickly bowing his head so she couldn't see his blush.

Mist blinked surprised before bursting into a fit of giggles. He quickly got back up and looked at her confused, only to have a blush make its way up is face...She looked so care-free...so..so...pretty...so..cute...

¨Hehe, no need to apologize silly...I was just worried there was something wrong!¨ She waved it off with another small fit of giggles and flicked him lightly on the forehead ¨Now c'mon Natsu, we better get going before it gets too late!¨ He blushed again at her close proximity before covering it with a grin and holding on her hand, happily walking towards the guild. To his utter surprise and delight, she laced their hands together, giving him a shy smile that left him redder than a tomato.

He looked up at the star filled sky and smiled brightly, a light pink still dusting his cheeks...The day might not have gone completely like he planned and wanted but at least he still won in the end!

And that was his thought process until they walked in the guild, he tripped over the damn ice-prick, crashed into poor Mira (who appears a lot lately in these type of accidents 0.0) whose platter went flying again, and of course knocked the newly baked cake slice that Erza was carrying.

_Everything was in slow motion -Erza desperately reaching out to her cake -Everyone squinting their eyes shut (including Erza) tightly with frowns on their faces - And me, hopelessly laying on the floor and squinting my eyes tightly so I wouldn't have to see its death._

*CLACK*

The sound of cold metal echoed through the guild with only one thought echoing through my head.

_Crud._

* * *

**So did ya guys like it? I bet NOBODY saw peachy the alarm clock coming huh? XD Yeah, I was planning to make this all Nalu fluff and what-not but then I was depressed so I tried to think of something funny and came up with this! XD I hope you guys liked the care-free/more girly side of MSF that Lucy would probably have!^^ The NaLu moment was quite cute too if you asked me, but seriously; PEACHY! PEACHY THE ALARM CLOCK GUYS! PEACHY! DO ya think Natsu would've won had Lucy not woken up then?Or would PEACHY win? IDK! XD Btw ****I hope you're happy Tsu, I included that part in just like you said ;) And remember everyone; 3-5 reviews for da next chappy! Bye-byee! X) XD X3 ~Cherrila 0W0 ^o^ ^^**


	29. Chapter 25

Chapter 25 Unexpected! :P

**I gotta hangover Woahhh..oh wait..Oops, wrong start. Ohayo Minna! *sweatdrops* Sorry about the sentence before the introduction I just love that song bunches and bunches! XD Just like I wub all you guys and gals and my stories! X3 YAY! 104 reviews! I'm glad you guys enjoyed the last chapter judging by your reviews..Hehe, I should include Peachy more in my story shouldn't I? yeah..I should, then again he'd ruin pretty much every NaLu moment! XD *sighs* Oh well, anyway; here's the next chapter for ya'll minna! Enjoy! :)**

Normal P.O.V; Leaving off from Last Time ;P

_The sound of cold metal echoed through the guild..._

What they did not notice however was the slight 'whooshing' noise at the same time as the metal.

After moments, Erza opened her eyes and was shocked to see a sword pointed at her...

And not just a sword...but a katana with her cake sitting in perfect condition on the edge of the blade...

¨Are you going to take it, or not?¨A smooth, low-toned voice asked and Erza looked up shocked into the emerald eyed,figure.

¨B-b-but h-how?¨ She stuttered out, still in shock.

Lucy sighed and grabbed the forgotten plate from the table, gently sliding the piece of cake from the sword before offering it to Erza.

Erza excepted the cake and remained in shock as the rest of the guild.

Erza watched as the hooded girl, sheathed her katana and walked to the corner of the guild.

_3..._

Erza felt a slight tingling in her body...

_2..._

Erza reminisced the moment when she had saved her cake...

_1..._

A bright grin broke out onto the great Titania's face...

¨SILVERFAAANNGGGG!¨ And thus the glomping began :P

* * *

L/MSF's P.O.V

A second after her cry I felt myself being pulled into a huge, metallic hug.

¨THANK YOU SO MUCH SILVERFANNG!¨ The great Titania rubbed our faces together.

¨From now on, you'll be my onee-san!We'll have so much fun together!¨ Erza exclaimed staring into my face excitedly with stars in her eyes and a dazed off look.

All while the guild was 'What the Fucking' the hell out of their selves.

¨Uh..¨ I began unsure, trying to reason with her.

She squealed loudly and crushed me into another big hug ¨Can I call you Silver-chan, can I,can I?¨ Okay, I think Erza has officially gone into chibi- mode and-up, here come the puppy-dog-eyes.

¨I'm so-¨ Her eyes grew larger and teary.

Fuck.

I sighed ¨Sure.¨ Erza cheered and fist pumped into the air like a little girl before tugging on my arm.

¨C'mon Nee-san!We'll go to the bakery,then to the mall, then to the ice-cream shop, then to another bakery, then for a walk, then go for an ice-cream, then to the amusement park, then-¨ Erza's excited ramble was cut off by a pink and onyx eyed dragon-slayer.

¨Oi, oi, oi,¨ He whined ¨She's not going anywhere, she's staying here with me!¨ He pouted and tugged on her other arm. Oh god, I can already see the hearts forming in Mira's eyes! Crap!

Erza's happy aura suddenly disappeared and was replaced by a dark and ominous one ¨Are you arguing with me?!¨ She threatened the pyro with a menacing voice and a sword to his throat.

Natsu began sweating profusely and shook his head hesitantly ¨N-n-n-no m'am!¨ Erza pulled her sword away and began rambling again. I guess Natsu doesn't exactly like the idea 'cause he's sending me desperate glances now. *sweatdrop* As if I can do anything...

¨C'mon then onee-chan, let's leave behind this loser(Hey!) and go get some cake!¨ She cheered and grabbed my arm, dragging me out of the guild at record speed and leaving behind a whining and upset dragon-slayer...

¨MIIISTYYYY!¨Who was currently chasing after them...

Brilliant.

Because that's EXACTLY how I planned for today to go.

EXACTLY...

Fuckin' exactly...

* * *

**AND END. Yeah,yeah I know it's short but I couldn't help it, I SO BADLY wanted to update this! And now as you see, we have another plot twist AND a cliffhanger...I'm gonna get death threats for leaving this off aren't I? Yeah, I am...Oh well ^^ sorry everyone, but exams/tests are officially starting this week so I won't be able to update for quite a while...I might need to put this story on hiatus(stop) for 3-4 weeks as well, but I'm not sure :i If that does happen, I'll update with a quick note for ya'll but don't worry! As soon as they're done I'll go straight back to uploading chapters so please be patient! Bye-bye Minna, don't forget; 3-5 reviews for da next chappy! Thank you for those who review, I WUB you guys! X3 ~Cherrila ^-^o**


	30. Chapter 26

Chapter 26 A Day With Erza

**Why is this up when I should be studying? 'Cause I'm too damn nice and didn't wanna see your disappointed faces. *sigh*I swear I'm too nice for my own good sometimes...oh well, Ohayo Minna! As you can see, I SHOULD be studying but I'm not..and you know why? Well, now you do *sighs* Oh well, we all know studying wouldn't go anywhere when you're with me anyway, so I'll stop my rambling and here's dat chapter! :)**

L/MSF's P.O.V

After Erza once more threatened Natsu we headed out to a bakery...Well more like Erza ran to the bakery like the world was gonna end and I was dragged behind like a rag-doll.

Speaking of Natsu I hope he's okay...Erza did punch him pretty hard into the air...I hope he didn't land on anything sharp!

(Somewhere else in the air Natsu landed on the needle-top of a building) Wait, why am I even thinking about this?! I'm just his friend! Yeah, that's it, I worry about him because we're friends!

¨Oneesan what cake do you want?¨ Erza's chibi,child-like voice snapped me out of my thoughts and I looked p at the girl's excited face,

¨Umm...No thank you, I'm not hungry right now Erza.¨ I told her quietly, sitting down at our table.

Erza's face turned shocked and she shook her head rapidly with a stern expression on her face. ¨Nonsense! We are in a bakery so thus we shall eat cakes! BAKER! I want one of EVERY single cake in the store right now, as well as 300 pounds of strawberry-short-cake on the go!¨ She shouted and went off to tell the employees.

*sweatdrop* Leave it to Erza to overdo things...

* * *

20 million cakes later - ;Still L/MSF's P.O.V

Uuugh...I can't believe Erza made me try every single cake...EVERY SINGLE FREAKIN' CAKE! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH THAT BAKER?!

¨Guurglle!¨ I looked up to see Erza with a scuba-diving mask on her face. Oh yeah, right now we're at the mall. Erza insisted that I as her 'oneechan' must help her pick out the most fashionable clothes.

¨What about this one huh Silver-chan?¨ I heard her call out to me in a monkey suit...to hell with this, Erza needs some real tips on what to wear other than armor.

I shook my head and began picking out clothing ¨No, that one definitely doesn't suite you...what style are you even going for?¨

Erza blushed lightly ¨I'm going for cute and innocent little sister!¨She said, clapping her hands together and jumping up and down like a 5 year-old.

¨Alright then here, wear these!¨ I gave her a glittery long-sleeved black-striped t-shirt with a bunny eating a cupcake, a white skirt,white heels and a bunny-ear head-band.

Erza immediately snatched up the clothes and changed. When she came back out, I smiled lightly. She actually looked pretty cute,especially if she pouted.

Erza looked at her outfit and grinned childishly, pulling me into a hug ¨Thank you oneesan!¨ She cheered.

I giggled slightly before answering her back ¨Your welcome.¨

¨GUUUURGGLLE!¨ We both looked down and onto Erza's stomach. She turned pink while I burst out laughing.

Erza pouted ¨It's not funny oneesan!¨

I slowly wiped the tears out of my eyes ¨Pfffahaaasure it isn't, sure...¨

¨GUUUURGGLLLE!¨ Her stomach gurgled again and we both giggled lightly. ¨So wanna head to the bakery?¨ I asked her cheerfully, seeing her dazed off look.

She looked at me surprised before another grin broke out on her face and she grabbed my hand, running us full speed through the mall.

Or more like flying in my case.

¨To the Bakery!¨ Erza cheered loudly while onlookers gave us odd stares.

Meh, I should enjoy it while I'm young.

¨WEEEEEE, I CAN FLY!¨

And that's how we ended up running through the entire mall after ransacking every single straw-berry shortcake, scaring the shit out of shoppers and getting chased by the mall cops. **(XD)**

With my hands out like a little birdie the entire time.

BOOYAH! TAKE THAT WORLD! *pumps fist in air*

**(I think this'll be one of favorite chapters just because of this one part XD)**

* * *

At An Amusement Park; (still L/MSF's P.O.V)

After escaping the mall cops, Erza dragged us to an amusement park.

¨Onee-san,onee-san! Can we ride the merry-go-round pretty please?¨ Erza asked, using her puppy-dog-eyes again.

I smiled brightly at her and patted her head ¨You don't have to ask Erza, just go ahead!¨

Erza smiled for a moment before tilting her head in a confused way ¨You're coming too, right onee-san?¨

I looked up at the merry-go-round and sighed, not bothering to look down. ¨Yeah,yeah, I am...¨

Erza squealed happily and ran off to find the horse with the most strawberries while I looked for one with stars. After a while, I found a beautiful white horse, with blue reins,bows and laces, covered in stars, golden lining and a golden mane.

¨Woow.¨ It was beautiful.

¨Everybody get on, we'll be going in a minute!¨ The ticket lady announced to us.

I once again stared at the horse in awe before climbing onto its back.

The music began and colorful lights began flashing as we twirled and swirled around, in a circle.

¨Silver-nee, Silver-nee, Look!¨ I turned my head to find Erza on a light pink colored horse with white and pink ribbons and lacing and strawberries for decorations.

I broke out into a huge smile and laughed along with her as the carousel kept spinning us round and round...

*DING*

A large ding was heard and the carousel stopped, the ticket lady telling us to get off and go on else-where.

I slowly got off and stroked its magical like, golden mane before going out and waiting for Erza at the exit.

...

...

...

...

...

She's not here yet...

...

...

...

...

...

Most of the people have left now,and I don't see her...Did she stay on for another ride?

...

...

...

...

...

She's still not here! I quickly looked inside for any sign of a red-head but saw was when I noticed a ragged gray clothing slipping through the bushes outside of the carasel, leading to the other side! I ran there as fast as possible and to my surprise, I found Erza there,with magic draining bindings being cornered by three men...

¨Oi! You brats leave 'er alone!¨ They immediately spun around and my eyes widened...

...

...

_It's Them..._

¨Well, well,well, if it isn't little miss dragon-princess? I thought you were dead,at least we all saw it when you were driven to the grave by The _General...¨_ One of them snickered and jerked a finger across his neck.

I got into a battle stance and grabbed my katanas, a scowl present on my face.

¨_He _is never to be spoken off. And have you forgotten that _I _was his best fighter, and that _I _was second in command?¨ I growled at them, a small smirk on my face as their faces twisted into displeasure and annoyance.

¨You shut your mouth brat! You're a traitor and always will be!¨ He shouted spitting in my face.

I felt inexplicable pain and rage course through my veins and I tightened my grip on the katana, my eyes glowing red with a murderous look.

_¨Get out...Noww...¨ _I hissed at them, anger clearly reflecting off of my body.

The three men stilled and flinched under my gaze before muttering angrily under their breath.

¨You got away this time brat, but don't think we won't get you back!¨ They growled before disappearing into shadows.

¨_Cowards...¨_I muttered under my breath and went to free Erza.

¨Who were they?!¨ Erza asked in a scared tone,pure fear etched in her features. I furrowed my eye-brows and brought my hand to her fore-head to erase the memory.

¨Who Erza?¨ I asked in a soft,smooth voice.

¨T-hey were...they...they..¨ Erza eventually trailed off as her eyes shut, the memory forgotten. I sighed loudly and massaged my temple...Why must everything in life be so frustrating? I need to sort my thoughts out...

*Snore*

I blinked and looked around.

*Snorree*

I looked down at the scarlet-haired mage who was making the sound and broke into a fit of giggles... Who knew the great Titania snored? Heh. I DO! I smiled lightly and picked Erza onto my back, giving her a small strawberry plushie to cuddle with. (I like strawberries too ya know!) She immediately snatched it up and purred.

I giggled again and patted her head, Jeez! You'd think Erza was an absolute angel if she was like this everyday...too bad she's not..I'm gonna have to deal with angry Erza after this... I groaned thinking of the bothering job...

I really wanna go home...

* * *

Meanwhile At Lucy's NEW House;Normal P.O.V

A certain fire-dragon-slayer lay curled into a ball on her bed, whimpering loudly and clutching the sheets,wrapping them tighter and tighter around his figure with his head buried into the pillows and mattress;trying to take in more of the never-enough strawberry and vanilla scent.

His senses were all on high alert,waiting for that one scent he loved so much to come close, and her face that he adorned so much to come with it;tackling him into a huge,big,warm,love-filled hug that only he would get.

AT the remembrance of her hug he whimpered louder and curled further into an already messed up ball.

¨Misstyy..¨ He whispered out forlornly...

* * *

Back To L/MSF's P.O.V

Whew, can't believe I escaped that...Jeez, I should've known Erza would act funky when she first woke up, the woman scared me half to death with her interrogating questions...

*Thump,thump*

Owwww...now my head hurts even mooore...agg, hopefully Natsu's gonna be asleep already..I can't deal with anything right now...

* * *

Later That Night; Normal P.O.V

The quiet clicking of a door was heard in the stillness of the night, as a door softly opened and closed. The figure (clearly female) blended into the shadows, moonlight only at times catching their gleaming silver hair.

The mage sighed and the sound of metal and armor being taken off was heard in the house before a small thud, some jingles and lastly the shuffling of footsteps.

As soon as she reached her bed, the figure looked at the object on it, tiredly and slightly amused. She slowly, as to not disturb the sleeper pulled away the sheets and fixed them,moving the body into a more comfortable position before lying down next to it and pulling the sheets over their head.

It was a long day...A long...Tiring...Day...

* * *

**AND Le' Fini'! So yeah this chapter is done! And I added YET ANOTHER TWIST IN THERE! Who are the three mysterious men? Who could the General be? How does Lucy know them? What did she mean by being second in command and the best fighter? WHY AM I STILL ASKING QUESTIONS?! I don't even know anymore..Not that I ever did anyway XD Hehe, so anyway as you see, DA PLOT THICKENS! ANd I confuse you guys further on..Oh well! ^^Hope everybody liked this chapter, I wasn't planning on adding _them _in, in this chapter but I decided to! Bye-bye Minna, and no forget; 3-5 reviews for da next chappy! *gives half-moon cookies* ~Cherrila 0W0**


	31. Chapter 27 Part 1

Chapter 27 Her Inner Turmoil Part 1

**Ohayo Minna! Guess what everyone? My first test is all done! YAAY! . . ^o^! Too bad I have two more of them to take..T^T I reeaally hate taking them ;( Oh well,I'll have to deal with it, and moving onto more positive matters, 132 reviews... ...I LOVE YOU ALL! *jumps in air, does victory dance and hugz you all tightly* YAY! I am in such a good mood right now! I managed to find another fairytail fan-girl in this ridiculous blizzard called school! I WAS SO FREAKING HAPPY! X3 And because I am, here's da chappy! ^^ Enjoy!**

Normal P.O.V

The following morning, the cinnamon-haired mage woke up, tangled badly, in the fire-dragon-slayers arms. Her heart-beat quickened slightly before she shook it off, forcing her face to remain emotionless as she moved his bulky,warm and crushing arm off of her waist. In response to the sudden action the fire-mage whined, and clutched onto her harder,his head making its way into the crook of her neck.

The spirit-mage sucked in a breath through gritted teeth and once again,attempted to remove his arm off of her.

¨Stttoopp ittt Llllluuu..¨Lucy froze and her eyes widened as the still asleep dragon-slayer almost murmured her name. Her heart beat sped up and she began to frantically tug against his body, roughly making an escaping and panting in exhaustion as she caught her breath at the side of the bed.

As soon as her warmth faded the slayers arms began shifting around to find it,increasing their desperate search with each moment. The spirit-mage took a glance at the twisting and turning boy and offered him her pillow, being careful to weave her arms out of his embrace. After seeing that he accepted the pillow (stuffed his face into it) she quietly made her way to the window and jumped out onto the quiet streets.

* * *

L/MSF's P.O.V

I quietly walked out along the silent and glanced around...No matter how long I've been here, I just can't seem to get used to all these changes...Changes for the good...Changes for the bad...Especially changes for the bad...No one here bothers to look what really happens in those cut off alleyways...Only coming to help when the person screams...Or a request is sent out...

It's sad really.

All those people who end up dying miserably...even though they had so much potential...But then again at least some enjoy having their life like that..Being a street thug...homeless...

I shook my head and sighed as I neared the entrance to the woods. I wish I could help them...But then again some are happy..and some good things wouldn't have happened without them...

_You should go help them...Ridiculous bastards are wasting their life and breath as thugs...Might as well end their pathetic lives if they can't even be useful ne?_

*SLAP*

A stinging sensation buzzed in my cheek as I lowered my arm. Damn General. He knows I don't fight for him any more...He knows I loathe him and every other person in his organization. Damn, rotten bastard...that General...

_Kill...Kill...Kill...You know you want to...We both do..._

I shook my head frantically and ran faster into the forest, focusing on only my running and paced breathing. After running for what seemed like hours, I finally skid to a stop and looked around.

I was surrounded by vegetation from all sides, barely making out a small stream to my right. I walked around in the wilderness and thought about Rusty. I wonder if she made it...Knowing _him _her progress was probably slowed down considerably but at least she still made it out without being attacked right away...I hate those attacks...Even though Rusty was strong, like Panther-Lily her energy, and magic attacks eventually exhausted, what then? The General would probably torture her and skin off her skull, leaving just enough for her to survive a day or two more...

Even worse he could do...

Mind control.

Of all of his attacks that's the one I hate the most. He'll use your strengths and weaknesses against you until they form another conscience...One of high paranoia, and murder. The worst is when he'll stop, you'll not only feel the pain and guilt of killing someone, but also feel exactly what the victim felt. If you scream you get punished so bad you'd rather die, if you dare make any comment at all when he's not commanding you to or you lie, he'll do the dirtiest and most vile things with/to your body. And if you dare breathe without his permission you'll be killed at the spot...

Quite a bloody person he is...quite a rotten one, that general...How I knew him was beyond my understanding as I never actually met him...I have a feeling the owner of this body did though...It would explain the small marks or slight scratches left from huge gashes, and wounds.

_Such a wrong thinking conscience you have,don't ya darling? Well how about your good friend Little Mr. General helps patch them up, ne?_

A large buzzing sensation over-took my head and my vision blurred as I desperately tried to tug back the sleep.

_No,no,no,no my darlin', no resistance...Don't you remember what happens then dear? I think it's about time you remember it..._

¨AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!¨

I screamed as loud as I could as I fell to my knees clutching my head tightly, my fingernails digging into my soft head skin, and drawing blood causing me to scream louder.

When the shocks and pain finally stopped, her body collapsed bruised and blacked on the ground, a whirl of whimpering burnt cinnamon.

_Bad little girl, bad, you filthy pile of worthlessness..._

¨S-s-shut u-up..¨ A pained whisper made its way out into the smoking air around her.

_Worthless pile of ugliness, I wonder why you're even alive? Nobody cares about you after all.._

¨Shu-ut up, that's not true..¨

_It isn't? My darling I do believe it was you, whose family abandoned them and you, whose friends replaced you...You're telling me that's not true?_

¨Shut up, my parents didn't abandon me they had no choice! Both in this body and my own!¨

_And your friends? Where are they now hmm? You don't understand my dear, your friend the General only wants to help..If only you'd listen to him, rather than your unloving 'friends'._

Her body trembled and shook. ¨NO! My friends do care! They do!¨

_And what 'friends' would those even be?_

¨I-I have Rusty, and Igneel and all the other dragons and Wendy too!¨

_Pfft, indeed, those beasts as friends..._

I felt anger and rage course through my body ¨IGNEEL IS NOT AN BEAST! HE'S A DRAGON JUST LIKE THE OTHERS ARE! AND DON'T YOU DARE CALL WENDY OR RUSTY A BEAST YOU BASTARD!¨

_Tsk,insolent human girl..What HUMAN friends do you have?! Huh? WHAT human friends do you indeed HAVE?!_

¨I h-have Wendy! And N-Natsu! And all of FairyTail too!¨

_Really? That worthless shack? Pfft, people don't give a rat's ass about you..._

¨YOU SHUT UP! HOW YOU KNOW?! FAIRTAIL IS NOT A SHACK AND STOP CALLING IT LIKE IT'S SOME KIND OF DUMPSTER!¨

_I prefer the term 'worthless human trash' to be honest...Ahh, looks like my time is up isn't it sweet pea?_

¨YOU COWARD! STOP RUNNING AWAY FROM THE TRUTH AND FACE IT!¨

_...There is no truth...There are only the lies people tell you to make themselves feel better..._

¨No it isn't! There is truth! You just can't accept it because of him! Stop letting him corrupt your mind!¨

_Hahaha..I'm afraid my dear this isn't like the last time, I'm not in his control anymore...Rather, doing it myself..._

My eyes widened and I began trembling violently ¨No! H-h-how is that possible!?¨

_Surprised, aren't we dearie?_

¨HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE?! TELL ME!¨

_Now, why would I tell such a thing as you that? Simple; I wouldn't. Well good-bye dear, you resisted this time and I'll let you live, but next time, hehehe..._

¨NO! GOD DAMN IT GENERAL GET BACK HERE!¨

...

¨ANSWER ME DAMMIT!¨

...

¨Bastard...¨

* * *

**So that's the end of part one!^^ Has anybody guessed who the 'General' is yet? No? Well write down what you think in your review! Sorry about the increase of swear words, but I had to put them in for the plot's sake and 'The General's' character! I wrote this chapter up because I realized that in my story everything seems a little too carefree, so here's some of the thoughts that really go through Lucy's head and stuff she suffers while holding an emotionless mask! Part 2 may or may not be up today too, depending on the reviews and my energy! Well, hope you enjoyed part 1 Minna! Remember; 3-5 reviews for da next chappy! Me wubs you alll! X3 Bye-bye! ~Cherrila ^o^**


	32. Chapter 27 Part 2

Chapter 27 Her Inner Turmoil Part 2

**Ohayo Minna! X3 I'm writing this after an exhausting 3 hours of 'baby-sitting' my friend's energetic cousin. Whew, *wipes brow*Anyway, here's the second part of the chapter and as a side note: All those fans of the clingy Natsu, don't worry, the next chapter will be completely in his P.O.V/about his thoughts!^^ Hope you enjoy this chapter Minna!**

Normal P.O.V

After the brain-draining talk with 'The General' the cinnamon-haired mage slowly stood up and walked out of the forest,limping slightly and leaving behind a blood streaked trail. After arriving out of the woods, she used her healing magic and patched up the wounds...for the time being, that is.

* * *

L/MSF's P.O.V

I was thinking about what the general had said when I suddenly caught sight of pink-hair.

¨MIISTTY?!¨

_Damn, Can't let him find me.._

I quickly covered my scent and dived into one of the alleyways, leaning into the corner and praying not to be found. His head flicked in my direction and I stiffened. His eyebrows furrowed and his nose wiggled as he slowly began making his way into the alleyway.

¨Misty?¨ He called out quietly, his onyx eyes squinting to see into the alleyway. My heart beat like a wild drum and I stopped breathing in fear of being heard.

¨Miiisty?¨ He called out again, a hint of desperacy and confusion in his worried tone.I held my throat tightly and drowned the urge to call back out to him, and feel his embrace.

_No! Bad Lucy, Bad! You can't fall for him! You Can't!_

I watched as his nose wiggled around some more (which she found extremely cute but of course would never say it) and his eyes fill with uncertainty as he slowly walked in her direction.

_Crap. He can't see me can he? And the scent should be blocked off right now! Right?_

He walked even deeper into the alleyways and turned his head in all directions before looking straight at her and nearing her corner.

_*Thump, Thump* *Thump,Thump*_

Her heart beat louder and louder as he leaned into her face and stared at her before turning away and walking off.

_*Thump* *Thump*_

Her heart slowed down slightly as she watched him go and she allowed herself to release a small breath.

His head immediately whirled around and darted around the back wall of the alleyway before he turned to face her again.

Her heart began beating faster than the speed of light as he began running towards her.

_No,no,no!_ I thought as I lifted my hands in front of my face to prepare for the impact.

_*WHOOSH*_

I opened my eyes and looked around surprised before looking up and catching the scent of cinnamon.

He didn't see me,He just jumped over me! Whew...

Her relief was short-lived when she felt herself encased in two warm and bulky arms,his warm breath sending small shivers down her back.

¨I finally found you Misty!¨ He exclaimed happily,nuzzling into her neck. Though he seemed nonchalant and relieved, she could see he was clearly feral. This thought proved to be true when he lifted her chin up to face him and she looked into his eyes, his mouth nearing her own before she broke away.

¨Missttyyy..¨He whined impatiently and reached out to grab me back. I took one look in his feral eyes and ran away from him, running as fast as possible with him behind me.

¨Misstyy why are you running? All I want is a huug, I haven't seen you all day!¨ I felt his hands inches from my waist and dodged to the side, whirling around to face him in panic.

_No,no,noooo,not now! _I screamed in my head when I felt a dull but growing buzz and took out my katana in panic, holding it at him shakily but menacingly.

¨Misty?¨He asked worriedly, his feral eyes flicking with concern and his voice turned slightly normal as he leaned in.

_Kill him my dear...kill him..._

_No! I won't! I can't! Stop it! STOP IT!_

¨STOP IT! STOP IT!¨ I screeched as pain engulfed my body and I saw _his _face everywhere! Tears poured freely down my face as I swung my sword around, trying to make him go away.

Natsu's concerned face popped out in the middle of the chaos before slowly merging into the cruel and arrogant smirk of the general.

¨YOU MONSTER!¨ *slash* *slash* ¨GET AWAY!..GET AWAY FROM ME, I HATE YOU!¨

I began hyperventilating as the general's voice surrounded me from all sides, trapping me into a thick box of desperation. More tears ran down my face as his face leaned even closer, a worried pink-haired face that tried to grab me, before once again morphing into his twisted smirk. I clutched my head tightly and shook it, drawing blood while frantically crawling away before getting up on my bloody and scraped knees and running off as fast as I could.

* * *

(Still L/MSF's P.O.V)

I quietly sat on the pink roof-top of my old apartment, curled into a tight whimpering ball._Pathetic._That's exactly what I am, letting this all get to me...Come on Lucy, pull yourself together, the real Mist would probably be ashamed! I sighed and wiped away my tears. This isn't the time for it, I need to focus on what happens next! The General is still out there, and seeing as he could use telepathy he must be close! But where?! My tracker hasn't picked anything up about him, and it picks up even the tiniest of things. What now?! I'm so confused...

An image of a pink-haired, smiling boy flashed in her mind and she flinched slightly. Another problem as well. Her feelings. What did she want from him? He gave her most of his undivided attention, cuddled/snuggled/nuzzled/hugged and kept physical contact on a daily basis so...why did she feel like she wanted more? They were 'friends' as far as he saw them (or so she thought), while she just looked after him until he found his mate. She was his temporary comfort, nothing more, and nothing else and when time came, she would leave and possibly never come back...

It hurt her to think like that,but honestly, she didn't need to endanger anyone with the General. He already murdered people on a daily basis and if he found out she had a bond, a strong or weak one didn't matter, if he found out she had the slightest bond with that entire guild? Dead. He'd kill them all that second rather than wait for their turn on the list. That's just how he was. A cruel, murderous killing machine. That wasn't controlled by anyone and had a mind of its own. No magic, no person, just a machine controlling itself.

His face once again flashed in her mind and she shook her head furiously. No. Enough fooling around already, he only sees you as a comfort/friend that will no longer be needed once his mate is found! An image of all the hugs he's given me came into my mind and I frowned. No. He embraces everyone. And besides,so what he gives it to you daily? It's just because you've comforted so much and he's gotten used to your presence so much. Yeah! That's it!

A pesky part of my mind however decided to argue about the possibility. _  
_

_Yeah, yeah, sure he gives everyone hugs but yours are daily and he's always sulking without you!_

No he isn't! I argued, he's probably at the guild stuffing his face or fishing with Happy!

_No he isn't! He always looks so happy when he's with you and he always tries to be close as possible to you!_

Again, about this! It's just because I'm his comfort okay? Nothing less, nothing more!

_Pfft, yeah sure! And don't forget the incident with dragons, how you both cuddled together? And he growled for the others to go away?_

So what? That doesn't mean anything! It's just that I'm a fun dragon and his feral side hadn't come out in a long time!

_And remember when he kept trying to connect your lips? What now?_

W-well t-that was just an a-c-cid- I actually can't argue there..But what does that mean?! He likes me more than friends?! Or does he just need way to pent out his stress? But what stress then?! And about what?!

My head began buzzing again and I closed my eyes tightly, curling into a tighter ball while tears streamed freely down my face.

It's not fair.

It just isn't fair.

Life is so confusing.

Too confusing.

And no one to turn to.

I was still crying quietly when I was embraced by two warm arms. This time I didn't move away. There's no point. I have no energy.

¨Missty? I'm sorry...I didn't mean to upset you¨ He apologized, his warm breath tickling the hairs on my neck as I lifted my tear-streaked face up to him and shook my head wildly, splattering tear-drops everywhere.

His eyes glossed over with concern and worry and he hugged me tightly, my face buried into his warm chest.

My tears eventually stopped and exhaustion took over my body as my eyes slowly began to close.

¨I'm sorry Mist.¨

I tried to keep them open but one fluttered closed.

¨I'm sorry I couldn't protect you.¨

His voice slowly began to trail off as my conscienceness grew fuzzy.

¨But next time, I promise! I promise I'll protect you from everything! Nothing will harm you!¨

A small smile slipped on my face and I cuddled deeper into his chest.

¨Thank you Natsu...¨

And she fell into a peaceful slumber...

Knowing she wasn't alone.

And safe.

* * *

**Wooh! This chapter is SO drama filled! Anyway, as mentioned above the next chapter and possibly the one after that (though unlikely) will be fully in Natsu's P.O.V/thoughts! Expect to see possessiveness! ^o^ YAY clingy Natsu! *fist-pump* Anyway, hope you all loved this chappy Minna! Any idea what happens after this? Other than the Natsu's thought chapter of course! X3 Right anyway, sorry if it seems short but I wanted to upload it so no flames. Although flames are pretty and very tasty! Unfortunately I'm not very good friends with them. Any guesses why? I think I told two of you through P.M about that kitchen incident -.- *sigh* Don't tell them though! I wanna tell everyone myself! Remember;3-5 reviews for da next chappy everyone!Well bye-bye Minna! *gives strawberry/raspberry shortbread cookies and choco. chip waffles* ~Cherrila ^W^**


End file.
